The War of Gaia
by rocketgod123
Summary: Friendship. Romance. Sacrifice. Death. War. Percy Jackson and his friends must face Gaia- the ultimate challenge. Who will survive this war? Will the demigods win? Can they succeed? And at what cost? Will they win The War of Gaia? My version of the events in the Blood of Olympus, post-House of Hades. Give it a read! Completed. (Alternative to BoO. Ending has closure!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction. It might start off a bit slow but don't worry, it will get good I promise. Enjoy, and please remember to review. Bring on the flames!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>  
><span>

Of course, soon or later, another monster had to show up. Did it matter that it hadn't even been an hour since they had last got attacked? Nope.

Jason and his friends had just warded off _another_ attack by some Stymphalian birds. Everyone was exhausted. Once that had finished they all retreated back to their rooms, to catch some sleep, Leo taking watch. It had only been a day since the House of Hades, and already they had beaten off seven monster attacks. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel had filled Percy and Annabeth in about what had happened to them as they had traveled to the House of Hades, while they told them about Tartarus. It sounded horrible, and Jason was glad they were now reunited with their friends. Now they just had to face, and hopefully destroy, some giants. Easy as that; of course if they managed not to die along the way.

Jason had managed five minutes of rest, before Leo called a meeting in the mess hall. And the mess hall definitely lived up to its name, everything was scattered everywhere, there was no real order. Who said heroes lived in style? Cursing, Jason got up and wearily strode towards the mess hall, Piper beside him. She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, to which Jason smiled; Piper had been a great comfort over the past few days. She had matured so much both mentally and physically since that day on the Grand Canyon. Together they walked into the room. Everyone was assembled. Percy grinned- he looked tired, but he was still his cheerful old self, his arm around Annabeth.

"Well guys, it's sure great to be back here with the rest of you, but why are we here?" Percy asked. Jason had been wondering that himself.

Leo answered, " We need some supplies, and I figured we can get all that I need from the nearby town of Arta and Lake Niti which is where we are parked right now- hopefully we won't get a parking ticket!" He chuckled to himself, and Frank gave a hearty laugh that drowned everyone else out. Most peoples spirits were light, albeit the terrible task ahead of them. Leo quickly gave jobs to everyone, except Percy and Hazel, who would stay and guard the ship.

"What do we do while we're here?" Hazel asked.

"Think of a way to kill Gaia," Jason said grimly.

….

Jason quickly climbed back on board with Annabeth, both of them carrying medical supplies. Luckily their trip to town had been successful and uneventful- thankfully there had been no monsters. Suddenly he saw Leo frantically beckoning them. Jason could see the rest on board, all looking worried. Percy shouted out, "Something is moving about down there, its pushing the currents strongly."

Then several heads emerged above the surface of the glistening blue lake.

The monster was a mottled, scaly green, dripping wet, with four heads, each one baring its fangs, hissing.

Annabeth screamed "HYDRA! Quickly: Jason attack from above. Hazel and I will attack from the front; Frank and Piper go behind and attack it. Percy attack from the water. Leo make sure your ready to burn the heads, after they've been cut off." Fortunately Annabeth, like always, had a plan.

Jason felt the wind gather up and carry him as the hydra climbed on board. He watched as the boat tipped and Hazel slid down the boat. He drew his sword and yelled at the hydra.

"Come here you maggot – brain!" Jason winced in his head as he said that. He had probably earned number one spot on the stupid insult list. He slashed at the hydra's rough skin. One of the hydra's heads turned and spat poison at him, slimy green venom hurtling towards him. Jason pushed the wind and dodged, as he swiped at the hydra's head, cutting it clean off. Suddenly he saw Frank as an eagle attacking its eye, while Hazel and Annabeth were stabbing the Hydra's stomach. Another head fell off as Percy rode the waves high, waving his celestial bronze sword. Leo immediately burst into flames and started burning the heads. The hydra, in a rage, whipped around and smacked directly into Piper, who had been stabbing attempting to stab the Hydra while at the same time keeping balance on the rocking deck.

Piper was caught by the wing and flung far into the distance. Jason watched in anger and prepared to take off to save Piper, as he saw some more poison coming towards him; he nimbly ducked under the spray, and charged, yelling, as he as with one nimble sword stroke, the second last head got set ablaze. From the corner of Jason's eye he saw Frank dive after Piper.

Suddenly the wind changed and Jason struggled to stay in the air. Frank crashed towards the ground, and disappeared below trees. But Jason had no time to worry about that because he was falling out of the sky. Annabeth jumped up, cutting the last head, which fell, and Leo blasted it with fire. The headless hydra roared mightily and collapsed, disintegrating into golden dust, which scattered in the fast wind. Water splashed everywhere and splattered across the deck. Jason fell towards the deck, managing to steady himself at the last minute, as he lowered himself onto the deck. He felt a chill run down his spine, as if a strong presence was nearby.

"We have to go get Frank and Piper!" Hazel cried.

"I don't think I can let you do that." A voice sneered. A tall dark man materialised in the middle of the howling winds. "You've made me angry, killing my hydra- they're not cheap pets you know. I am Eurus, god of the East wind, and you should be five scared demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So the next chapter is posted, hope you like it! It's really just setting up for later chapters. Read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Piper<span>

Piper bet the gods were somewhere, right now, laughing at Piper, and how much of an epic fail she was. It always happened to her. She always managed to mess up. She didn't even know where she was this time, just that she was lying down, her vision black, her body aching.

Groaning, Piper sat up groggily, her head spinning. She was in a wide clearing in a dark wood. Flowers sprouted everywhere in the clearing, a kaleidoscope of colours. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Her vision was fuzzy, but she noticed several petite woman wearing flowery dresses. The most striking thing about them was their violet, petal like hair. One of them approached her as she tried to stand up.

"Be careful. You sustained a small injury to your head. Nothing major, this will fix it." Her voice was soothing and soft. She gave Piper some nectar and Piper gulped down the honey like liquid. Her vision cleared. Suddenly she saw Frank, who was being attended to by another flower lady. There didn't appear to be anyone else from the Argo II here.

Piper walked towards Frank. "Frank what happened?" She vaguely remembered falling out of the sky but not much else.

"When you fell, I went after you. But the winds were strong. I-I," Frank looked down ashamed. "I got hit by poison from the hydra and also went down. I woke up surrounded by these flower nymphs. They're healing me."

One of the flower nymphs turned to face them. "You were lucky to fall here, where we can attend you. The Hydra is a dangerous creature. To hear that one is so close is worrying." She frowned. "I am Lilliana. Our goddess will want to meet you. Follow me."

Piper and Frank exited the clearing and started to navigate through a knot of trees, following Lilliana. The woods were lush and green but the birds stayed quiets in the trees, the squirrels unsure, the rabbits hiding underground. The wildlife seemed timid, hiding. Piper guessed even the animals could feel it- they were at the brink of war.

Suddenly, three hellhounds jumped out from the bushes. One leapt at Lilliana, who, shocked, didn't react. Piper drew out her dagger, and jumped forward, stabbing the hound in the stomach. It disintegrated into dust. The other two were on Frank, who had turned into a lion. Frank roared as one of the hellhounds clawed him from behind. Piper held up the cornucopia. Out of it came two flying hams, which smacked the hellhound behind Frank in the eye. The hellhound yelped as Piper threw her dagger. Luckily, she had been practising her aim, and managed to hit the hellhound, who collapsed. Frank pounced on the last one, shredding it to bits.

They stood there, Piper breathing hard. Lilliana looked shell-shocked. "Hellhounds!" she exclaimed. "First a hydra, then hellhounds. Gaia is getting stronger. I must tell my mistress." Lilliana set her jaw, and determined, spun round, walking once again through the woods. Exchanging a look, Piper and Frank followed.

Lillian soon arrived at a dense crowd of leaves. As Lilliana pulled apart the mesh of leaves, a small, den like area revealed a tall, beautiful woman, dressed in a more elegant version of the flower nymphs' dresses. She had flowing strawberry blonde hair, and perched on her head was a wreath of vibrant flowers. "I am Antheia, goddess of flowers." Her voice was silky soft. "Welcome Piper and Frank."

Piper blinked. Antheia was beautiful, and being Aphrodite's daughter, she knew beauty. She wondered why Antheia wanted to talk to them, and if she was friendly. Well, Piper figured, guess there was only one way to find out.

"My lady," Lilliana bowed at Antheia, "there is disturbing news."

"I know, Lilliana. Fear not, we shall deal with it. But first we must speak tour guests." Antheia directed her gaze at Piper.

"Can you help us get back to our friends?" Piper asked. She didn't waste time. If Antheia was friendly, which she looked like, hopefully she would help.

"If that is what you want," Antheia inclined her head, "I will. But I warn you; the weapon you will need to face Gaia lies not too far from here. This may be your only chance to get it- there will be no time to get back to your friends."

"What weapon? And then where will we find our friends?"

"The weapon… I have heard it is the Spear of Ouranos, eternal lord of the sky. It has been foreseen you will need this if you are to defeat Gaia. As for meeting your friends… you will have to work that out in your own."

Piper looked at Frank. He narrowed his eyes.

"How can we trust you?" He asked suspiciously.  
>Antheia spread her hands. "I am a simple nature goddess. I mean you no harm. I have no allegiances with Gaia." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "However, I have no allegiances with the gods either. But they are better than Gaia. A certain goddess asked me to tell you this, and so I have. It matters not to me what you do now, but the weapon is what you need to rid us of the Earth Mother."<p>

"Which goddess?" Piper asked.

"Hera. The patron of your quest."

"Seems like we'll have to go get this weapon then." So it was just her and Frank then, separate from the rest for however long this side quest would take. Piper didn't mind- Frank was a good person and a great ally, but she would miss Jason and the rest of her friends on the Argo II.

It was as if Antheia had read her mind. "You will soon see your friends again, if you survive- which is unlikely."

Well. That was reassuring.

Frank nodded. He looked at Antheia. "So how do we get this spear?"

"You must go south east, towards the misted mountain. You will have to travel through the ancient path of Pan. To navigate this, you will need a satyr."

Frank scowled. "But we don't have a satyr."

Antheia smiled. Suddenly, a person stepped out into their den. He was tall with curly brown hair and a friendly face. But the strange thing about him was his goat legs.

"Actually, I think you do. My name is Grover Underwood, Council of the Cloven Elders. I'm good friends with Percy and Annabeth. I'll help you." He smiled at them. "So lets go get this god weapon."

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed that little character arrival there! I really liked Grover, and wanted him to have a part in this story. But don't worry, this setup with Piper and Frank separate from the rest of the seven with Grover won't last long, things will soon get back to the usual way with the seven on the Argo II- if they survive that is! ;) So please, review now, tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So the first three chapters have been put up today. I should publish a chapter at least once a week. Enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Eurus smiled menacingly at them. He was tall, and wearing a dark toga. His face was proud and cruel. The winds suddenly stopped, froze around him. Annabeth had a feeling they were saving their energy for one final attack; the calm before the storm.

"Wait a minute," Jason said. "Aren't you on the God's side, like your counterparts? Why are you fighting us? We need to destroy Gaia."

Eurus scowled. "Why would I help the Gods! It is true Zephyrus and Notus are helping them, but Boreas is helping the Giants, and so am I. My allegiances lie with Gaia. The Gods never thanked me. I was always the least known wind. I didn't even have my own season. I was supposed to be unlucky!" Eurus spat with fury. "Well I shall get my revenge. Starting now!"

He flicked up his hand and everyone was immediately pushed down by the winds onto the deck. Annabeth's mind was whirling. She had heard about Eurus before. But something wasn't quite right…

"Wait a minute! Aren't your winds meant to be gentle? This isn't in your nature. Please stop; you can help us, and then you will be respected." She pleaded.

Eurus leered at her. 'Too late for that- I will get my revenge, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

Annabeth could sense begging wasn't going to work with this guy- but what else could they do when they were trapped under the winds?

"What are you going to do with us?" Hazel cried out.

Eurus looked surprised. "Isn't it obvious. I'm going to kill you."

"You shouldn't do that." Percy snarled.

"And why not, Perseus Jackson?"

Before her boyfriend answered and got a smack in the face from the east wind god, Annabeth replied. "Because if you kill us, who will the giants sacrifice to wake Gaia? You'll be punished." Eurus suddenly looked worried, as if he hadn't considered that. Annabeth continued, "Let us continue to Athens. The giants will probably take us then."

Eurus suddenly threw his head back and laughed. "You're going to Athens! Oh yes you will die, if you're foolish enough to go. Hmmm, I think I will let you go…. With some help of course."

Annabeth didn't like the way Eurus said help. Suddenly the wind god dissolved into the air. His voice rung around them, deep and loud. "Good luck, demigods. You're going to need it."

Immediately Annabeth was released from the wind holding her down. For a second there was silence. But soon there was a huge WHOOSH, like an intake of breath. Then the winds were released. The ship was flung backwards, spinning, towards the sea. Annabeth held tightly to the nearest railing as after what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds the boat abruptly landed with a splash in the deep water.

Annabeth got to her feet and steadied herself. At once she looked around for Percy, before running towards him and helping up. He kissed her as he got up.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, his green eyes reflecting his concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She stepped towards the others, who all looked confused. "Where are we?"

Leo shrugged. "I have no idea."

A calm voice emanated from the air at the front of the ship. "You are in the Ionian sea." For the second time today, the air rippled as a woman appeared. She had dark hair and was wrapped tightly in a cloak.

"Juno," Percy scowled. "What are you doing here?" He sounded as angry as Annabeth felt. They didn't exactly have the best past with Hera, Juno's Greek counterpart. No one else on the deck seemed particularly happy.

"Peace, children. I am the patron of this quest. I am only here to help. You must get to Athens. You cannot go across Greece to get there, it will take too long now. No you must swing round the southern coast to reach there. The way will be fraught with more dangers than going across Greece, I am afraid. You may thank Eurus, the treacherous fool, for that."

"What about Frank and Piper?" Jason asked.

"They have their own challenges. They must get what is needed to defeat Gaia. If they will succeed, they will find you."

"We can't just leave them!" Hazel protested.

Juno's face grew hard. "That is what you must do if you are to succeed. The war of Gaia will be difficult to win. Your greatest challenges await. My advice to you is get help to fight the war. If you have no help, then the war is already lost."

"How though? From who?" Leo asked.

"I have helped you as much as I can. The rest you must do for yourself." Juno started to fade. Just before she disappeared she said one last thing. "Fight hard, my heroes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! If you have any feedback at all please review. Also if you want me to include something in the story like a character just tell me what in a review and I'll try to include it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I realise I forgot to do this so this counts for all chapters in the story, past, future present. I don not own any of the characters in this story they are from PJO by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span>Frank<span>

"So, how long have you known Percy and Annabeth?" Frank asked Grover. They were ambling through the forest, in apparently random directions in the emerald woods. The woods seemed to be alive, almost as if it was breathing. He and Piper were just following Grover, who seemed to know where he was going. Grover seemed friendly and calm, and not much of a fighter, but the way Grover acted Frank could tell he'd been on a few quests himself.

"Oh, I've known Annabeth for ages now, back when we were just small kids. I was the satyr that found her and… two other demigods. I also found Percy, but that was only about five years ago now. We've been best friends for ages. But I haven't seen him for around half a year now." He chewed on a leaf casually. Frank figured that was normal for satyrs.

Piper nodded, as if some of what he was saying she knew. "I've heard about you at camp. Can I just ask, where are we going?"

"We have to find the Path of Pan."

Frank interrupted him. 'Pan?"

Grover smiled sadly. "The old god of the wild now. He's… dead now. I released his spirit. But his teachings live on. So as I was saying, only the path will lead us to the misted mountain. You'll need me to navigate it. To find it, we have to do a deed of kindness to nature."

"So like planting a flower?" Piper asked.

Grover sighed. "Well usually that would work, but there are three of us, and you two aren't even nature beings, you're demigods. So the deeds gonna have to be a lot bigger." He shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Frank was going to reply that didn't sound particularly reassuring, when he caught his breath. He looked up. Piper and Grover followed his gaze. Perched atop the branch of the tree in front of them was a flaming bird. Its feathers were softly blazing, not with a proper fire, but with more of a soft orange candle flame. It was staring at them with it deep eyes that were filled with wisdom.

Grover whistled. He seemed awestruck. "That's a phoenix! They're legendary creatures of myth." He frowned suddenly. "He's trying to tell me something. Something about a boar… destroying habitat… has to stop." Suddenly his face paled. "I think we have our deed."

….

They walked in between the wrecked trees. Here the forest was nearly completely destroyed, as if a wild animal had rampaged here. Which one had.

"So that's how we're going to defeat the Erymanthian boar? That's our plan?" Piper looked a bit nervous.

Grover stared at the beaten trees. "Don't worry, I've faced it once before. The plan should work. Remember we don't have to kill it, just stop it. Get ready."

Grover lifted a pair of reed pipes to his lips and started to play a tune. Instantly a massive, brown coated, hairy boar charged into the clearing. Frank had never seen a boar so big. But he knew what he had to do. Piper chucked the apple in front of the boar, Grover changing tune as the apple levitated in front of the boar.

Immediately Frank changed into an eagle. Piper and Grover climbed onto him as he soared into the air. The boar started chasing after the apple. The plan was to lead him into the neighbouring plain, grassy fields of a national park. Grover had said the boar wouldn't disturb anyone there. Whenever the boar got a bit distracted from the apple, Piper used her charmspeak to focus its attention again. Soon they arrived in the fields. Now came the hard part. Frank landed, and Piper and Grover got off.

Immediately Frank closed his eyes. He remembered what Grover had said. _To keep it from coming back to the woods, it has to realise the woods is someone else's territory. That's your job Frank. You have to be the dominant animal._

Now was the time to change into a rhino. He hadn't been able to do it before, but the stakes were higher now than in Venice. If he didn't succeed, then they wouldn't get the weapon, and the war was as good as over. He pictured Hazel in his head, and suddenly he transformed. He bellowed and charged the boar. The boar seemed surprised that there was a rival. He charged back, and they clashed horns. Frank knew what he had to do. He just had to show the boar who was boss. This was simple fighting tactic, something all of Mars children knew. You don't have to actually fight them, but scare them, and the battle's won before its begun. Frank summoned all his strength and charged one last time at the boar, hollering and bellowing. The boar finally ran off. Frank turned into human and sighed with relief.

Piper and Grover ran up to him. Piper clapped her hands. "That was amazing Frank!"

Grover grinned. "And you found the path of Pan." He beckoned behind them. There was a clear path showing amidst the dense trees now. They had found the path. Now they just had to find the weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is good, and please review! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

Percy didn't like the idea of leaving his friends behind. But he knew in his heart that Juno was right.

Annabeth coughed, "So how long until we reach Athens?"

Percy, smiled at her, "I don't know, depends how the currents flowing. Probably half a day. We're moving at 27 knots. That's quick for a ship!"

Jason turned and looked at him and then the others, "We need help, I'm sure that there'll be some more pleasant surprises, and then Gaia herself. I just don't think we can do this. We need the gods, and quick."

Leo rolled his eyes, "How do we reach them? They're all still schizophrenic. There isn't a god helpline you know!"

Hazel intervened, "Jason could ask his dad. So could I. And Percy. Then we would have 3 major gods on our side."

Percy's eyes sparkled inquisitively. Annabeth groaned. "Seaweed brain has an idea. Just what we need!"

"Poseidon's palace isn't far. I could swim there! In maybe half an hour there and back. I could persuade him to call a meeting of the gods.

Then Jason promised to contact his dad, by iris message. He went below deck to make the call. Percy went and gathered his stuff up, ready to make the trip, and Annabeth followed him.

Percy gathered up the things he would need. Drachmas, just in case, you never know. Annabeth coughed, "Percy do you think this is a good idea?"

"I know, I know, I don't want to be separated either, but it has to be done. Jason is right. We need the gods." He smiled, and nervously swapped his pen into his other pocket.

"We do. I know. I just don't want to let you go. Come on, let's go above deck." She flashed him a smile, and he followed her on deck.

…..

"Any luck?" Jason asked.

Hazel answered, "Sorry, no. Hades refused to agree. I couldn't do any more. I'm sorry." Hazel looked at the ground ashamed.

"Festus is down for some time. He definitely won't be able to fly to Athens." Leo announced.

Jason continued. "Zeus agreed to do it. But he said that we are in his debt. And he isn't happy, at all."

"Just what we need, an angry king of gods." Percy murmured.

Annabeth looked sad, "Come on Seaweed Brain," she pecked him on the cheek. "Off you go. And straight back please. No detours, and no dying."

Percy suppressed laughter. "Yes, Mrs Chase. No detours, no dying." Percy parroted.

…..

Percy dived into the ocean, and he immediately felt the cold run up to his face. He pushed through the ocean, allowing for it to part. Soon he created a bubble, to make it easier to go through the ocean. He could feel the currents becoming harder to control.

Suddenly he felt something push him strongly. He was flung off path, and try as he might, could not push back. He was hopelessly floating the wrong way, through a shoal of fish, looking at him strangely. His bubble popped, but he felt the pushing ease. He immediately tried to go back where he wanted to go. At first he made good progress, but soon the force was back, and once again he was made to return to the same place. It was hopeless.

Then the water tugged him down, and he saw a reef, and a marble archway. _Oh great, another underwater kingdom._ As he neared the archway, a weird creature exited. It had a human upper body, and a fish like body from waist down. On its head perched some horns, sprouting at least a metre from its head. Like mermaids with bull horns.

A deep voice bellowed, "Hello Perseus Jackson. I am the King Merdoc of the Potamoi, son of Oceanus."

Percy groaned. His dad had been complaining about Oceanus and his other Titans, who were trying to trouble him.

"What an _unexpected_ visitor. How pleasant." The so-called king appeared. He had long black hair, and cold sea blue eyes. He was muscular, and had the same fishtails and horns as the other creatures, but bigger. He made a flicking gesture with his hands. Within seconds some more unusual shaped creatures emerged from the archway, and darted towards him. He guessed that these were the Potamoi. They held small curved swords and handcuffes. Percy knew that these were not friendly creatures. He shoved the water, and the two were hurled backwards, letting go of their swords as they crashed into some vibrant sea urchins.

Merdoc laughed and immediately the water above Percy pulled him downwards. Percy resisted and stopped. He smiled, and broke free, rocketing towards the king. He flung the king sideways, and with his full force knocked him into the marble arch. Just then a horde of Potamoi charged at him, with their curved swords. He felt the water being compressed from all sides. As he faded he knew this was what it felt like to be at mercy to death. He closed his eyes and thought of Annabeth. With all his might he smashed the water backwards. But the water barely budged.

Then the pressure rapidly decreased and he was released. He watched as all the Potamoi were washed away. He turned round and saw his dad's army, lead by Tyson and Poseidon himself. Percy waved at Tyson as he rushed towards him, embracing him.

"Hey Tyson, how are you? How's dad, and how's the forges? Wait, aren't you meant to be at camp with Ella?" Percy asked.

"PERCY! I'm good, and daddy is here. I was at camp with Ella, who is pretty," Tyson blushed. "But then daddy called me. He said I was needed as general of the Cyclops army again." Then he frowned, "Daddy is in trouble. We need to go straight back to his palace."

Percy glanced at his dad. His trident was grasped in his right hand, and he was controlling the ocean, and talking to the King of the Potamoi. Poseidon turned and looked straight into Percy's eyes. For a second his appearance flickered and he became a more muscular, yet mean looking version of himself. Neptune. Then his appearance once more flickered, and changed back to Poseidon. Poseidon frowned, like he had a bad headache. Percy guessed this schizophrenia was still troubling the Gods. He rushed over.

"Son. Whatever reason you have for being here, we will discuss at the palace. We must go. Oceanus, Merdoc's master, Titan of the sea, and his minions are troubling me and I am losing many troops." He gestured to his army. "This is all that is left."

As Percy glanced around, he noticed just how small the army was to previously. Poseidon's underwater realm was troubled once again. Percy felt guilty about the request he was going to make- when his father clearly need to focus his attention here. But that was just one of the prices he would have to pay to defeat Gaea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Remember Briares, from Battle of the labyrinth? He's back! So enjoy the chapter. And please can you review! If you're giving this a read please review if you think something needs to improve, or if you want me to include something in the story. So yeah. Review. **

* * *

><p><span>Leo<span>

Leo listened carefully as Jason spoke.

"My dad agreed, as I said, but now he has specified what we have to do, as we are in his debt. We have to stop some 100 – armed giants, apparently they are working for Gaia."

Annabeth interrupted, frowning. " You mean hekatonkheires? That can't be right. Percy and I met one about 3 years ago. But Briares was a good person. He can't be working for Gaia!"

Jason shrugged. "That's what my dad told me. He said we would find them nearby." He gave Leo the co-ordinates, who then relayed them to Festus.

"Now we just have to wait for Percy." Leo said. At his words, a completely dry Percy burst out of the water and landed feet first on the deck.

"Hey," he said casually, as Leo grinned, shaking his head.

"I bet you were waiting for a good moment to do that." Leo laughed.

Percy shook his head in mock protest, before he continued. "My dad agreed. But he said to repay this act, we have to stop some Hekatonkheires." He turned to face Annabeth. "It's not Briares. Remember his two dead brothers? They came back through the doors of death, and now they work for Gaia." Annabeth slowly nodded. Leo quickly asked Festus, who was working now, to take them to the Hekatonkheires. Soon they were skimming the calm water.

"How long until we get there?" Hazel asked.

"'Bout ten minutes, according to Festus. Get ready to face some spaghetti giants."

Leo walked to the deck of the ship, and watched as the ship sailed. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy and Annabeth walk below deck hand in hand. He suddenly realised they were the only couple on board. Frank and Piper were gone, leaving Jason and Hazel. And Leo… he couldn't stop thinking about Calypso. He swore to himself the minute Gaia was dead, he would go get her. No matter what it took.

…..

"We've arrived!" Leo announced. The ship was now docked at the tip of a thin strip of land that jutted out from the main land. Standing about halfway through the peninsula were three giants. They seemed to be arguing furiously, and hadn't noticed the demigods. They were about 20 feet tall, and at their sides sprouted spaghetti-full's of long, tangled rope-like arms. The demigods got off the ship and went towards the giants.

Annabeth's eyes lit as she ran towards one. "Briares!"

Briares turned around and almost stumbled back in surprise. "Annabeth! Percy! What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, the other two giants roared in fury. The biggest one swiped at the demigods, nearly hitting Leo in the face. Luckily, Jason used the winds to push them all back.

"Gyges!" Briares roared. "Stop it! These are my friends."

The smallest one snarled. "But they are not our friends. Our allegiances lie with our mother Gaia, unlike you, you traitor!" He bellowed and hurled rocks at Briares.

"No Cottus! Stop! We must fight for the Gods!"

The two other ignored him, and continued chucking boulders the size of cars. Leo shot a jet of flame to try and stop them hurting Briares. Immediately the two giants dropped the rocks and ran, awestruck to the flame.

Briares stayed and watched as his brothers fought to touch the flame. He almost seemed embarrassed. "They have loved fiery light ever since they've been in Tarturus. You get a lot of it there." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Leo muttered, "They're like children scrapping over a flame. Big, fat, ugly children. But children all the same."

Annabeth cut him short, "Wait! I've got a plan!"

…..

Leo ran behind the hekatonkheires, knowing that Hazel was covering his and Annabeth's back, by manipulating the mist. Now it appeared that both Annabeth and him were still there and fighting, when they were really here. While the hekatonkheires attacked Percy, Jason and Hazel; he would set some wood on fire. Using her drakon – bone sword, Annabeth gathered the wood, and Leo immediately blasted it with red -hot flames. The wood erupted with fire.

Gyges, the biggest of the three, turned round and chased the fire. Just then Briares grew in size and jumped on Gyges' back. Gyges collapsed, and they rolled around fighting. Cottus, too caught up fighting Percy, Jason, Hazel and imaginary Annabeth and Leo, didn't notice the flame.

Following Annabeth's plan, Leo then set more wood on fire, He did this twice, both times gradually getting closer to the sea, until he reached water. Then Percy, who was diving out of the way of a particularly large boulder, darted to the water; and disappeared beneath the surface.

Finally Cottus, who had been watching Percy, was attracted to the flame. As he turned and ran towards the flame, Jason shoved the air, increasing the pressure. Cottus stumbled, and before he could stand up, Percy brought a wave the size of two houses down on the giant.

Just then Briares was pinned down by Gyges, but Gyges was once again racing towards the flame. Briares used this advantage to strap Gyges down with his numerous arms. Jason leapt from the sky, sword in hand, about to stab Gyges.

"STOP!" Leo cried. He smiled, "we could do with some ugly babies on Team Leo. No seriously they could help."

Percy refrained from cutting Cottus' head off and the wave he had been surfing receded.

"But how can we trust them? They almost killed us!" Hazel asked.

"We make them swear on the river Styx." Leo said simply. "And if they don't agree, then we kill them." He gestured at Percy and Jason.

Briares nodded. "That is good idea from flame boy." He kneed Gyges.

Leo looked at the giants. "Now promise to be good boys you two."

Cottus snarled, but in union they swore to help the gods.

At that moment, there was a clap of thunder, and Zeus stood before them. Or was it Jupiter? Leo couldn't be sure. "You have succeeded," he said, his face stony. He didn't seem particularly happy. "Meet us at the island of Aiginas. Your dragon will know where it is. There the fate of this war will be decided."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed a bit of Team Leo! Tell me whether you like the chapter or not. Now review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. Hope you like this one. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews! So please review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Hazel<span>

Hazel had a dream that night. Compared to usual demigod dreams, this one wasn't actually that bad. She saw Reyna, looking tired but as resolute as ever. Coach Hedge was surprisingly not shouting his head off, but he was the only one talking. "Come on! We're not that far from Camp Half-Blood! In half a day we'll be there. And then I can see Mellie and our…" He blushed and broke off.

Nico nodded. Hazel couldn't believe how exhausted he looked. "Let's go." He agreed. They grasped hands, Reyna clutching the Athena Parthenos, and disappeared into the shadows…

Hazel suddenly woke up, sweaty and cold. The ship had abruptly stopped. But they couldn't be there yet, Hazel wondered. She quickly got changed and slipped up to the top deck. There was a funny feeling in her stomach, as if there was a presence nearby. Leo, Percy and Jason were already there. Annabeth emerged right behind her.

"Why have we stopped?" Annabeth asked.

Leo turned to them. "I don't know. Festus has just stopped, and he's not listening to me telling him to move again."

Hazel walked to the railing, and then shrieked in terror. Everyone ran to where she was, checking what was wrong.

"I think I know why Festus stopped." Hazel said, her voice high pitched.

Percy looked at her. "Hazel, are you okay? There's nothing there. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Realization dawned on Hazel. She understood what her feeling had been, why she could see it while no one else could. "I have seen a ghost. A dragon ghost."

"But- What- How?" Jason spluttered.

"I'm a daughter of Pluto. That's why I can see the dragon and you can't."

Leo scratched his head. "So that's why Festus won't move. How do we get rid of it?"

"I'll have to go face it." Hazel said calmly. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. But before they could protest, the dragon awoke. It had been sleeping before. Its scales were pitch black, its eyes burning red. It was a dragon from hell. It arched its back, ready to pounce.

Hazel sprung into action. She whistled. Arion ran up to her. She grinned. The horse was always here when she needed him. She leapt onto his back, and raced towards the dragon.

_Child of Pluto. _The dragon hissed. _Do not attempt to destroy me. I am the Ismenian Dragon. _

"Actually you're the ghost of it." Hazel replied.

The dragon roared and a jet of fire left its mouth. Quick as a flash, Percy extinguished it with water. He couldn't see the dragon, but he could see the fire.

The dragon snarled. _It is true, when I was killed by Cadmus, he tore my heart into thirteen pieces, banishing me from the physical world, but Gaia has made me return stronger than ever. While I am a spirit, not to be seen, I may attack all my enemies, but they can't kill me! And I shall not let you carry on._

"But I'm not just any old enemy. I'm a child of Pluto, master of Spirits. I can easily defeat you."

The dragon pounced.

Immediately Arion leapt sideways. He jumped forwards, and Hazel reached with her sword, slashing the dragon on the side, but the hit barely pierced his scales. The dragon writhed in pain, before turning around and clawing Hazel.

The dragon's long wings and serpent like body meant the dragon was very quick and agile. But he wasn't as quick as Arion. The horse kept dancing around the dragon, while Hazel continuously stabbed the dragon. The dragon was trying to follow around. They carried on doing this, though Hazel knew while she may be causing the dragon pain, the damage was insignificant.

Like lightning the dragon's tail lashed out and knocked Arion backwards. Hazel went flying off the horse. She heard her friends cry out in worry from far back on the ship. Despairing, Hazel knew she could not defeat the dragon on her own. She needed her friends, but they couldn't see the dragon.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She stood up, dodging the dragon's claws, and concentrated hard. Instantly she heard her friends yelling in shock, before they ran towards her. It had worked. She had manipulated the mist to create an image of the dragon identical to where the dragon was. Her friends could effectively see the dragon now.

Her friends charged the beast. Though they couldn't kill the dragon, they could deal damage. Percy combated all the flames that came from the dragon's mouth, while Annabeth, Jason and Leo all attacked it from behind. Hazel joined the fight, slashing and rolling and stabbing. Jason flew up and used the air to push the dragon down, pinning it to the ground. Finally Hazel climbed back onto Arion. The horse jumped up and Hazel plunged down, stabbing the dragon in the heart. With one final roar the beast became still.

They were all silent for a minute, when the Earth started to rumble. _You may have defeated this dragon. _Gaia whispered. _But there are many more horrors to come. This war has only just begun._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so the next chapter will be posted when I have some reviews. Ps I have some good ideas for the next chapter, looking forward to it! So review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review Jack Neale. I realise there has been some sort of problem with the reviews, as it is appearing much after it was written, so I apologise if that has affected you. Jack Neale, there will be some more Percabeth chapter, which I have nearly finished. I will post the next chapter when I get some more reviews. So, come on, review! **

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p><span>Piper<span>

The Path of Pan was beautiful, its emerald grass weaving its way like a ribbon through the trees. "So where exactly is Ouranos' Spear Grover?" Piper asked.

Grover looked at the path. His face looked gloomy, which was a first. That couldn't be good. "The Spear is guarded in Ouranos' shrine. And it is guarded by his son. Moros. The god of doom."

"Great. Doom. Sounds like a really friendly guy." Frank muttered under his breath, but Piper heard.

However, Piper decided to be upbeat. "Well, Frank, you've met Thanatos, God of Death, and you survived. How hard can it be?"

…

Abruptly Grover stopped, bringing out his reed pipes. "I think that we've reached the shrine's outer borders." In front of Piper stood a colossal, circular clearing, surrounded by trees.

Just then some nearby trees wilted and the grass turned brown. Moros walked up to them, "What is your purpose here demigods?" he said coldly. He was extremely tall, about eight feet. On his bald head rested a crown of crimson thorns. Draped upon him was a cloak of crow feathers, as dark as night. Wherever he stepped, black footprints followed.

"W- well, we need the spear." Piper gulped.

Moros tipped his head back and laughed. His coal black eyes swirled. The rest of the trees surrounding the clearing burst into flame and died, smoking. "You want the Spear? Three mere children want the great Spear of Ouranos, the most powerful weapon of all time. I am guardian of the weapon, and you shall never have it. Never!"

The spear lay behind Moros on a stone pedestal. It was long and thin, and glowed with a bright blue. The tip was impossibly sharp.

Grover narrowed his eyes and boldly intervened. "It is your duty to allow us to attempt to complete the challenge." Moros frowned, irritated.

"Wait, what challenge?" Frank asked bemused. Piper was thinking the same thing.

"Any challenge I want to give you, as long as it is set within these borders. Only then will you be able to fight me, doom himself for the spear. And my challenge to you is to bring me the head of the golden leukrokottus. The irresistible king of the stag monsters. Impossible!" He laughed at them.

Piper had never heard of them, but thought on her feet. "If it is so impossible to kill then surely you might as well tell us where it is?" She challenged.

He snorted, and then smiled, "by the cave of gold."

He stared at each of them in turn, before disappearing with a swish of his cloak, leaving a circle of inky blackness on the ground.

…..

Piper looked at her friends, but Frank spoke her thoughts.

"So where are the golden caves? And what is a leukrokottus?"

Grover grimaced, "Well the leukrokottus are a race if half stag, half lion. They lure their prey by imitating voices. They have unimaginable strength."

Franks eyes were wide open." So how do we kill it?" Frank asked thoughtfully.

"I have an idea," Grover started. Once he had finished, Piper nodded.

"Lead the way." Piper gestured.

…..

They walked through the old, sturdy trees and green leaves. Finally Grover came to a halt at the mouth of a dark cave. Grover turned round and whispered. "Shhh. Don't awake it. Use the element of surprise. And remember it's not your friends, whatever you think." He turned back and crept towards a cluster of tight trees.

On closer inspection, Piper saw that the leaves had a thin, gold thread coating. As they passed these , a dark cave appeared.

Suddenly, Jason called out from inside. Piper remembered what Grover had said, but Piper was sure this wasn't a trap. That voice was Jason's. She ran in ready to embrace him. Grover yelled at her, but she ignored him. Frank also ran in, muttering something about Hazel. Grover was quick to follow as Piper weaved round rocks, racing towards Jason.

Grover played the reed pipes frantically behind her, and she dodged as a vine crept up in front of her. She cut her way through vicious ivy as Grover got closer and closer. Jason spoke again, "Piper, Frank, come here!" He said.

Piper added more speed and raced round the last corner to see a dazzlingly bright stag. As Grover entered behind her it viciously attacked. It attempted to kick her with his hoof in the leg, but Grover played a tune and it's leg became tangled in a knot of ivy and twisted roots.

A lion charged into the room, and Piper realized it was Frank. But the stag had easily pulled away from the vines. It opened its mouth and revealed razor sharp golden teeth. It leapt on the charging lion, but Piper shouted first.

"Peace. Stop, " laying on her charm speak as heavy as she dared. "We are friends."

The monster hesitated, saving Franks life. Grover had retreated, gone to set up the trap. But the deer like creature passed its moment of confusion, and rolled away as Piper attempted to stab it. Quick as a flash it stood up, lifted a hoof and slammed it at Piper's head.

Piper dived out the way, landing on the floor in pain. Her head hurt, but as she stood up she saw a maze of cracks snake outwards from a crater in the cave wall. Frank had transformed into a human and was trying to swordfight the beast. As he slashed at its head the leukrokottus jumped into the sword, biting it and snapping it in half. Frank was left holding a hilt.

Piper crept behind it as Frank stood there, dazed. She attempted to stab it in the neck, but it whirled round and retreated. Piper smiled. It was working! She quickly saw that Frank had caught on as she tried this again. Together they edged out of the cave, forcing the beast out. As mighty as it was, it couldn't get the upper hand against two opponents.

Just then it gained a golden opportunity to strike Frank. Immediately Piper screamed, "NO!" Fortunately she had added her charmspeak without realizing, and the beast had once again let Frank get the upper hand. Frank attacked, wasting no time. He forced the beast towards the entrance of the cave.

The only thing Piper heard was a twang as two rocks smashed into the leukrokottus' hide. It howled in pain as trees whipped it. Finally it was caught in a tangled fern net and hung from a couple of tall pines.

Grover winked at Piper, "Calm it down please, quickly or else it might escape."

"Shh peace, happiness. Joy." Piper murmured, laying on all the charm speak she could muster. It stopped writhing and listened, lying still.

Frank, drawing his dagger took the opportunity and cut off its head in two swipes. The rest of the body, dissolved in dust. Even though Piper was a vegetarian and hated animals dying, she felt no regret. This beast was a monster.

They all congratulated each other, before heading back to the clearing. "Now let's go get this spear from Moros!"

…..

They jogged all the way back to the shrine. Grover stopped when he reached the dead sycamores surrounding the shrine.

"Moros, come here, we have the head of the Golden leukrokottus."

Silence descended eerily. But then a cold wind whistled, and suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky and burnt a tree. A hissing noise came from a greenish smoke, which spread out quickly. Piper coughed and watched as a 10 foot Moros emerged! Fuming (quite literally) from the smoky poison.

"YOU FOOLS! You dare face the mighty doom. You may have killed the stag, but now you face yourdoom." He pulled down his hood, now revealing his previously shrouded face. Pure fire burned where his pupils should be, and sparks flitted off his scarlet thorn crown.

"But you said you would give it to us!" Frank yelled. 'If you don't, Gaia will win!"

Moros hissed. "I want Gaia to win, you pathetic thing. I had no intention of letting you have the spear. I thought you would die in the task. Well, it matters little. I shall kill you now." He waved his hand, and inky blackness descended upon them.

"Watch out!" Grover screamed, "That's the doom smoke, which will dissolve your soul, killing you for eternity!"

Piper and Frank leapt back. Grover squeezed out some notes and suddenly golden light filtered out of some nearby trees, and darted towards the soul-eating smoke. Frank closed his eyes, his face wrenched. He transformed into the hydra he had seen on board. He hissed and spat its poison at Moros.

Moros laughed and engulfed the poison in his inky blackness. "Stop! Gaia is evil!"Piper hollered. Moros sneered, her charmspeak having no effect. Piper knew the only way to get rid of Moros was the spear. They had to distract him.

Frank and Grover provided that distraction, Frank spitting poison, while Grover played his pipes.

Piper sprinted towards the Spear, as Frank yelled in agony as the mist veiled him. Just then she realized the sheer size of the spear.. It was over 6 foot long. Frank would have to carry it. As she turned around she saw Frank on fire, losing thr battle to Doom. She lifted the spear up with all her strength and urged it to use whatever power it harnessed.

BOOM!Spots appeared in Pipers eyes as she opened them. In the floor was a black, sizzling robe. Doom was gone.

…..

Piper woke up in the clearing. She had passed out. Frank was standing next to her, holding the spear. He saw she was awake, and nodded at Grover.

"Well you guys, its time for you to go to meet your friends." Grover said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"You don't need my help. I have to go rally the nature beings, get them to help and fight."

"But… but.." Piper knew it was time to part ways with Grover, but he had become a really good friend. She promised herself they would meet again. "How do we find our friends?"

Suddenly, Aphrodite and Ares stood before them. "We're going to take you to the council, Piper. That's where you're friends are." Aphrodite told her, offering Piper her hand.

"Goodbye Frank. Goodbye Piper." Grover bleated. "I'll see you soon. Tell Percy and Annabeth I say hi."

Frank nodded. "We will. Seeya man."

Piper smiled. "Bye Grover." Then she took Aphrodite's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of that chapter? Please review. I will post the next chapter when I get some more reviews, so just type a comment in the box below! It's that simple! Review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that school has started so will be posting less frequently know, probably once every week. Also, I realised I posted the last chapter over that authors note, so some of you may not have read it. So just go back a chapter and make sure you've read it before you read this one :)**

**Also, reviews. Jack Neale, I put some more Percabeth in this chapter for you, so enjoy. And Caladus, thanks for your long review! I appreciate your points and will go back to chapter 1 and correct some of my mistakes. However about Leo seeming a bit less cheerful then, remember that these seven demigods have just had pretty bad experiences in the House of Hades. Rick himself ays that after Leo leaves Calypso, he seems way more quiet and not as cheerful. So I hope you understand why I put his character like that.**

**Like usual, I will post the next chapter after some reviews. Read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

"Give up!" Percy tickled Annabeth as she giggled, rolling around on the glass bay windows of the stable.

"Never!" Annabeth proclaimed, before flipping Percy over and standing above him. She smirked. "That will teach you to mess with a daughter of Athena."

Percy smiled slyly, as in one quick movement he pulled Annabeth down onto the floor with him. As she laughed he buried his face into her long, damp hair.

She turned so they were face to face. "I wish we could stay here forever, no quest or war. Just you and me." She sighed. Percy wished that as well, but he knew that they had to defeat Gaea. He leaned forward and kissed Annabeth.

"When this wars finished," he promised.

Annabeth smiled sadly, but nodded. Percy hated to see her upset. He took out a small parcel from his pocket finely wrapped in blue foil.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well, seeing as we never celebrated your birthday since we were in Tarturus, I decided to get you a present." He handed her the present. "Happy 17th Birthday!"

Annabeth carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a small silver charm in the shape of an owl, with two milky pearls set as the eyes. Percy had asked Tyson to make it when he had visited his father's palace. Surprisingly it had taken only two minutes to make.

Annabeth gasped. "Oh Percy, it's beautiful." She put it on her camp half-blood necklace, where it rested with all her camp beads, and her fathers ring. She kissed Percy. "Thank you."

Before Percy could reply, Leo's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Greetings, all fellow passengers. I hope you're enjoying your stay on Captain Leo's Argo II tour." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo. "Please join me at the upper deck. We have arrived at our destination."

…

The five demigods stood before the massive, white-pillared mansion. Aiginas island was a very small place, and while there were a few trees and rocks scattered on the beach, most of it was dominated by the huge house. It resembled a very big ancient Greek house, the kind for rich people. As Annabeth helpfully told Percy, it had 'strong infrastructure and a very distinctive boxed floor plan, designed to create space and stability'. Whatever that meant. The Argo II was anchored just off the coast.

There didn't seem to be a god in sight, but Percy guessed they were meant to go in. "So, should we enter?" He asked the others.

No one seemed to know what to do, so Annabeth shrugged and took his hand. "Sure. Lets go and see if we can find ourselves a council of the Gods."

The inside had white walls and was very ornate. The hall was straight, and soon they arrived at a massive set of oak double doors. In front of it stood an old woman. She had long grey hair, and almond eyes. She seemed to be in pretty good health, and you could tell she had once been beautiful. Like many other immortal beings, which Percy guessed she was, she radiated power.

"Demigods!" She cried as if she was delighted to see them. She stepped forward and fussed over each of them like she was their grandmother. "Welcome to my home. I am Rhea, but you can call me great grandmother."

Annabeth gasped and bowed. Everyone else looked confused. "Guys," She hissed. "This is Rhea, wife of Kronos, mother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Wait! She's wife of Kronos! Why are we here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Annabeth face palm. Rhea sighed. "Please don't mention my husband. I mean, we never got along well, but eating our children was the last straw!"

That's when Percy remembered the full story. Rhea had replaced baby Zeus with a rock, so Zeus survived and grew up to take over his evil father. He guessed great grandma Rhea had moved to live here. "Oh, sorry."

Rhea patted his cheek. "Don't worry! Now move along, the gods are waiting." She ushered Percy and the others through the double doors. Waiting behind it were the 12 Olympian gods, as well as Hades. They sat in their usual U formation but they weren't discussing war matters or anything like that. They were just whining and complaining, and constantly changing from Greek to Roman. Percy looked around in disgust. The last time he had seen them in council was after the titan war, but compared to then this was a joke.

Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He stepped forward.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, no!"

"Annabeth, look at them! I have to do something!" He turned to face his father, who was pressing his head and moaning to Hephaestus. The gods hadn't even realised they were here. "People! Uh, I mean Immortal beings!" He yelled. Like students who had been talking, they turned to face the teacher. "What are you doing? We requested a council so we could get you to help in this war, not just complain and blow off your duties!"

Several gods gave him killer stares. Zeus frowned. "Foolish demigod. We cannot help you! We are too conflicted." To demonstrate this point, he turned into Jupiter.

"Father!" Jason looked at Jupiter/Zeus. "You must help us! We have to defeat Gaia!"

Dionysus scowled. "You must do that yourself. We cannot help you."

"Only gods and demigods together can kill giants." Annabeth pointed out.

Juno nodded. "This is true. We must help, or the world shall be lost to the Earth mother." At this the gods descended into argument.

"SILENCE!" Jupiter/Zeus roared. "This matter is not open to debate. We cannot fight while we are in a state of internal conflict." The other gods nodded in assent.

Percy had seen that argument coming. But he had come prepared with a defence. "Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos." He announced. Athena leaned forward to listen, while some other gods looked shocked. "And its on its way to Camp Half-blood right now." He nodded at Hazel and Leo. Leo grinned and took out a water gun, spraying it in the air so that when the light met it, a rainbow appeared. Hazel chucked a drachma, which she had probably levitated from someone's pocket, into the rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Reyna and Nico."

The mist cleared and there was an image of Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge standing at the top of Half –Blood Hill, the Athena Parthenos beside them. They all looked battered. Reyna cried out, "Romans! Greeks! There is no need to fight! Lay down your weapons. We are not enemies. We must fight as one, or Gaia will win!" The image dissolved, leaving the gods looking stunned.

"They have united," Percy said seriously. "Now you must fight."

And for once the gods stopped flickering. They stopped frowning and moaning.

Athena stepped forward. "I for one, feel honour bound to help these demigods." She smiled at Annabeth, who blushed. Percy squeezed her hand. "My daughter, and indeed her friends have shown true courage. They have stopped our conflict, and now we should act like gods, and help them.

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "It is time to face Gaia once and for all." He winked at Percy. There was a rumble of assent.

Zeus cleared his throat. "It seems like we shall help the demigods, and join this war. We shall do what we can to destroy these giants. But as for Gaia… her downfall shall ultimately rest on you seven demigods."

Jason hesitated. "But how do we defeat her?"

Athena looked at them warily. "Demigods, you will find some more answers in Athens. There you will find out what you need to know. I can tell you no more right now."

Hazel interrupted. "What about Frank and Piper?"

Leo nodded. 'Yeah, you gotta tell us some more info, and we need the rest of Team Leo!"

At that, Aphrodite and Ares looked at each other. "Don't worry punks, you'll see them real soon." Ares told them.

Zeus nodded. "Now demigods, you must go Athens. The giants have nearly gathered their army, and soon will be there. Gather your troops at Athens, set base. When it is time to fight, we shall be there."

"What about the mortals?" Hazel asked.

Hera answered. "Don't worry, they shall be safely removed during the battle."

At least that made Percy feel better. Zeus raised his hand. "That is all. The council is finished."

Suddenly, just before the Gods disappeared, Frank and Piper appeared in front of the demigods. Frank was holding a long spear that gave off waves of power. Several gods gasped.

"They got it!" Demeter whispered, her mouth wide open.

Frank looked a bit confused, but waved his hand. "Hey."

Piper looked equally surprised. "So… What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The war is starting soon, and things should get interesting when they reach Athens…. but I'm not going to spoil it for you. I will post the next chapter after some reviews, so if you want me to keep posting, type a comment in the box below and press post. It's that easy people. Review! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 up, I'm sorry if it gets a bit boring, its a bit of a filler, but everyone comes together. I have planned the next few chapters and I have an idea of where this will go so that's good :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. I have school now, so it does get harder to post, but the reason I do is because of the reviews, favourites and follows. They make me write more, so I can post quicker, and better, so keep it up. Thanks to IzBiz2310 for that review it was really uplifting.**

**Like usual, I will post next chapter after some reviews. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Annabeth looked at Frank and Piper in disbelief. Hazel ran forward and tackled Frank with a hug, Jason doing the same to Piper.

"Where have you guys been? And what is that... Spear?" Leo asked. Before Piper and Frank could reply, Artemis interrupted.

"Demigods you may exchange stories later. But for now I believe this council is over." She looked at Zeus, who nodded.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried. Hades glared at her.

"What is it? We have places to be you know. Believe it or not, I'm a busy person. I need to buy a few more hell hounds, and Greek eBay is a competitive site." Hades muttered curses to himself.

Annabeth continued. "The armies... We need the camps and others, but they're still in America. Could you... You know..."

Zeus scowled but reluctantly nodded. "Hermes will take care of that. Who do you need?"

Annabeth told him. Hermes nodded. "I can do that, but the troops will need to gather there first, so it might take some time, they won't all come at once." He warned. "I'll get the camps first, but the others... Well they might take a bit longer."

Annabeth nodded her understanding. Zeus clicked his fingers.

"Council adjourned." And the gods disappeared.

...

Jason whistled. "Wow, Moros doesn't sound like a nice guy."

"He wasn't." Piper replied. "But we got the spear, though I have no idea how we use it, or even what for."

"We'll find out in Athens." Annabeth replied. "That's what my mother said."

Frank tapped his fingers against the table. "You said Gaia talked to you, after you killed the Ismenian dragon?"

Percy nodded. "Not a good sign. I think she's waking up even more." A dark silence descended upon them as they all considered that. Leo stood up, pushing his chair back.

"We'll be in Athens in ten minutes. You guys should get ready."

...

As Annabeth descended she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Percy but acted innocent. She spun round and tripped him over, laughing.

"Sorry Percy I didn't know it was you." She smirked. He laughed as she helped him up.

"Sure wise girl, sure."

"Shhh seaweed brain." She muttered as she leaned in and kissed him. She took his hand. "I can't believe we're going to be in Athens." Percy smiled at her. Annabeth felt so peaceful, here, right now, as she always did with Percy. She wished that they could be here on holiday, exploring Athens, hand in hand. She sighed.

Percy looked at her, then hugged her tight.

"I know, I know." He murmured into her ear. "Let's kill these giants quickly, and hey, maybe we might get a little bit of tourist time."

"Deal."

...

Annabeth leaned over the rails on the top deck, her friends around her. They were flying over Athens, and Annabeth was awestruck. It was like she had expected it to be, but at the same time, so much more. The white buildings were cluttered, but she could really appreciate the architecture. So many buildings going back hundred of years, filled with streets, cars, shops. But no people.

"Juno must of safely removed the mortals, like she said." Hazel remarked.

The city seemed empty, like there was the most beautiful plate in the world with no food on it. It seemed strange. And then Annabeth inhaled sharply. There, in front of them, was the Parthenon. She had wanted to see that ever since she was seven, ever since she had found out she was a demigod, and now here it was. The white building was majestic and beautiful. And next to it was the rest of the Acropolis, a collection of some of the most important architecture in the world to Annabeth. It was surrounded by a blanket of vivid green grass. The Argo II set down next to a tall tree.

"Land ahoy!" Leo shouted jokily. Jason strode off the ship, and Piper followed. As Annabeth grinned, Percy tugged her, taking her into the magical beauty. They left the spear on board.

Suddenly Hermes appeared in front of them. Percy took the lead.

"So.." He was interrupted by a growing noise, which Annabeth quickly realised were voices. In front of them hundreds of people materialised. Annabeth recognised some people, realising that they were the camps. Reyna and Coach Hedge were standing at the front looking tired but proud. Hazel ran forward and hugged Nico. Annabeth saw her friends from Camp Half-Blood: the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie. The Greeks were mingled with the Romans in one crowd. There seems to be some sort of tension between them, but they weren't fighting, and that had to be a good thing. The camps rushed towards them even, with cries of "You're alive!" And "You got here!" The Greeks swarmed Percy, their lost leader which had now been found. The Romans didn't attack the seven, so Annabeth guessed Reyna had told them the real story. Just then she heard a slimy voice cry out.

"Romans! This is a trick! We must kill the Greeks, and the fake seven!" Annabeth scowled as she set her eyes on Octavian. Before she could respond, her boyfriend growled.

"This is not a trick. We are demigods, we are heroes. The giants will soon attack, and they will try to raise Gaia, and we have to stop them. The gods themselves have asked us. We must not fight each other, but fight them."

"He speaks lies." Octavian said scornfully. Percy marched up to him and punched him.

"That was for my panda pillow." Annabeth almost laughed, though she had no idea what Percy was talking about. Hazel smiled though, as if she knew what Percy was talking about.

There was a silence, then Clarisse spoke up. "Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go kill some giants."

There was a loud cheer, and everyone gathered round the Seven. Reyna smiled at Annabeth, who walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks for reuniting the camps."

"It was nothing. So now, what do we do?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

She cleared her throat.

"OK, well there are 10 possible routes that giants will probably try to attack from, so we need to defend those. We have around 250 demigods with both camps, but we probably need some to defend here. Porphyrion is coming from direct north. Me and Percy will take some people and guard there. We'll need some group leaders, so Frank, with Clarisse take a patrol South, Leo take the Hephaestus cabin west! Hazel and Nico take a group east. Jason go north east. Piper, Reyna stay here with a few people, some monsters will probably penetrate our lines, and we can't let them reach the Acropolis." She carried on like that for a few minutes, delegating jobs. When she had finished, she said one last thing. "Remember guys, if you see anything related to Ancient Greece, protect it. Everything they destroy makes the gods weaker. Remember that. The giants will attack soon, Athena told me. But it's only a preliminary, warning attack, it won't last too long. Meet back here when the attacks finished. Good luck!"

With that they dispersed, all going to their delegated place. Annabeth wondered how many would she see again when the battle was over. She sent an Apollo scout to keep a look out. Percy and Annabeth had taken a mixture of the Apollo cabin and the fourth cohort. They all got ready. Annabeth swung her new drakon bone sword.

"You ready Seaweed brain?"

"Pff, wise girl, this is nothing. We can easily beat these giants."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Bet I can disintegrate more monsters than you."

"You're on."

Annabeth laughed, as the Apollo scout ran towards her, panting.

"Annabeth- the giants. They're here. And they're coming towards us with an army ten times bigger than ours."

And in the distance, Annabeth heard a war cry.

It had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, some fighting. I have a good idea of where its going, and it won't be just fighting, but quests too, as I hinted at. Remember if you want me to have more of a character, or more JasperFrazel/PERCABETH, or you want me to include a certain monster/god, just review and I will try to do it. I will post the next chapter after some reviews, so again, just type a simple comment in the box below, and press post. It's not difficult people. REVIEW NOW. DON'T GO, FIRST REVIEW. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you very much! I have hit over 1000 views, so here is a little info. **

**Guest - I am trying to accommodate the appearance of Typhon, as I really wasn't considering it before. There are many mighty creatures and monsters to deal with, and Typhon might fall short of making the list; but hopefully not! Typhon was a big part of The Last Olympian, so to use Typhon could spoil its appearance. Please enjoy, and don't worry, there are plenty more big creatures to encounter, :)**

**Also for past reviews, I will keep the Percabeth up, and I have slightly modified the first two chapters, felt like they needed a few more touches. No plot changes, just more detail so you can go back and red if you want. Doesn't matter if you don't though.**

**Remember guys, if you have reviewed one chapter, you can review another. The guys who have reviewed, favourited or followed, thank you, you are why I write and post :)**

**Finally a little trailer here for you, a hint:**

**There should be about 25 chapters! Could be more, could be less, but within the region of 23-30. And remember some of the quite massive enemies, soon we shall deal with them, or some anyway!**

**I am always thinking of ideas for new stories, and I think I have one, and it might be a crossover… so be prepared! I am very excited, for the future of this story and others. **

**As always, I will post the next chapter after some reviews. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Hazel<span>

A loud shout ripped through the air. Hazel drew her breath, ready for what was going to happen. She had faced battles before, but that didn't mean there wasn't a tight knot in her stomach. Nico sidled up towards her, his head shrouded beneath a hood. She was glad to see him again, safe. And he had managed to re unite the camp. I mean, yes, there was still going to be some… tension, but it was a start. And with leaders from both camps working together, fighting against a common enemy, it was only a matter of time before the tension eased. Following him was a small group of demigods from the Ceres/Demeter and Mercury/Hermes cabins. Nico wasn't likely to make an inspiring speech, so she took the lead.

"Romans, Greeks, help me and fight!" A wave of unease rippled through the crowd before her. Some friendly looking Greeks, who probably listened to Annabeth, raised their swords, as did some Romans, who knew her. Some left the swords in their scabbards. Hazel ignored them, and as she was about to follow up her speech.

"We have to fight. Both leaders of both camps have decreed this. If we do not Gaia will win. We are all demigods, so we fight. Together. We are covering most of Eastern Athens. Make sure you don't get too drawn in. Remember, this isn't likely to be the main attack, so it should be simple. " She said, her head up.

This time the Greeks cheered, but some of the Romans followed. They waited, the line of monsters in the distance becoming clearer. She began to learn some of the other demigods' names. Amelia from Camp Half blood was 15 and could manipulate the growth of plants, a skill common to both Roman and Greek demigods of Ceres apparently. Michael, son of Hermes was a handy swordsman. She realised some of these people had never been in a proper battle, and she would have to lead them.

She decided to split themselves into three teams. She would lead one, Nico would lead another. They would consist of five other demigods. The final team of ten would be in the central area. A layer of nervous anticipation settled on everyone, as they waited.

Then a loud screech filled the air, breaking the aura of silence immediately. Thrust into the battle, Hazel felt insecure, and for a second wished her friends from the Argo were here. She thought of her friends and quickly remembered her trustworthy horse, Arion. She whistled loudly, and drew a gold nugget from the earth. The demigods watched in wonder as the horse sped towards her, stopping in front of her. She smiled, a real companion in battle. She fed him the nugget, and he snorted, happily. She jumped up to his back, patting him. He leapt forward, alert.

The teams split up and slowly advanced forward. A couple of dracaenae, a mixture of snake and woman, with double snake trunks hurled themselves forward, but were cut down by swords. Within seconds three more dracaenae appeared, along with some fire-breathing horses. Keenly, Michael stepped forward, his whirling sword cutting down a couple of the fiery manes. As he did this Nico backed him up, raising spirits from the ground, and arrows whizzed through the air, flying at their targets. However, with frightening speed a dracaenae lashed out on Michael. Without thinking Hazel flew forward on Arion, blocking the blow. Nico finished it off, with a blow from his deathly black sword, as the final fire breathing horse fell to the ground, tangled in thorns. But as she turned round, a camper was lying on the floor, in pain. He had been burnt by fire-breathing horses, and was lying on the floor, in apparent agony.

His friend from the Hermes cabin was cleaning it up, but the boy still looked in pain. Hazel trotted over, and got off Arion. With a cold feeling in her stomach, she remembered this was a war. There would be casualties. Even some of her friends. She thought of Frank, and everyone, and prayed that they were all right. She kneeled down next to the boy. He could be healed. "Are you okay?"

"Arghhh. No, no I'm not." He replied groaning, his blonde hair coated in sweat. Hazel turned quickly and gave his some nectar, immediately restoring colour to his face. But there was no more rest time as a howl swept through the city.

A whole hoard of empousai approached, followed by another line of dracaenae. After them followed a couple of chimera, horrid beasts, children of the original one, having the same furry face and snaky features. And the deadly poison. Hazel realised that the giants were ramping up the levels, almost like a video game. Nico's spirits raised their swords, charging, and his brow furrowed, concentrating hard. More organised now, vines popped up from the earth, and the grass between them grew to almost a metre within seconds. The Demeter cabin was doing well, and causing harm. Michael led a charge, sword forward, sweeping left. Nico's ghosts recklessly attacked the dracaenae, as the empousai sprinted forward, viciously snarling. Arion reared up kicking the first dracaenae, and Hazel swung her sword, killing a second. She paused, in a brief respite, watching Michael's friends working their way towards the back of the dracaenae, only suffering two injuries.

Hazel sprung into action, dancing through the empousai, as she attempted to make her way towards the chimera. "Amelia cover me, I'll deal with the chimera!" Hazel yelled, and without hesitation she leapt gracefully over the rest of the empousai, who looked at her in disbelief, as arrows sliced through the air towards them.

She headed for the chimeras, who were cowering behind the cover of the dracaenae. As she looked at them, they turned towards her. One bounded towards her, it's glistening fangs bared, ready to strike. Arion darted straight at it, dummying left, and sidestepping right at the last moment. As she slashed at it, she realised it had dodged and was now behind them, herding them towards its brother. She concentrated hard, attempting to manipulate the mist, to make sure one thought she was moving left, and the other thought she was going right. Too late it realised the trick. The chimera spat poison at the fake image, which flew right through it. Now that the chimeras were split up, she threaded her way past one, and turned on its back, killed it, as she stabbed directly down. The other, it's brother now dead, sprinted from where it came. Hazel, determined to find out where their camp was, called the others onwards, and followed the animal. It weaved in and out of streets, trying to keep itself on the edge of Hazel's sight. She felt the presence of others, and realised that the others were struggling to keep up.

Suddenly Nico appeared beside her shadow travelling, following her. "Hazel, Hazel, stop!"

He gasped, almost making it inaudible. But she was intent on killing this beast.

She urged the others on, bringing them directly into a large square, where the beast stopped and circled. As it circled her, the others finally caught up, entering the square. Arion whinnied loudly, rearing up, but Hazel forced it forwards.

Instantly hundreds of beasts screeched, exiting there hiding places, and charging on the demigods in a circle. Dracaenae, empousai, chimera and many other monsters charged, ready for the slaughter, hungry for blood.

Hazel had fallen straight into a trap, and had brought two camps to die with her. What had she done?

"ITS A TRAP!" Nico shouted, out of breath, as he reached her. He stopped, surveying the surrounding army. Hippalectryon and harpies joined their ranks. As they charged inwards, they forced the camps to huddle next to each other, in a tight circle. Just then a booming voice rang out.

"Excellent, excellent. Well done my little army. Really this was a wake up call. But you demigods couldn't even deal with this tiny army. Quite pathetic really. There will be more, much more. But, you have allowed us to get this far. Kill them all, except the one on the horse, she is one of the seven. She is mine!" He laughed.

Hazel watched as a giant, with silver and gold braided hair, and slithering, green legs emerged from behind a tall building, and stepped between his army. "CHARGE!" He hollered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that cliffhanger. Remember review, ad then I post. If you want something, or have advice, review. So if you want the next chapter, write a comment in the box below, then press post. I know I say that very time, but it actually is that simple. Reviews mean a lot to me, so before you go, review. Now! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another chapter, its one of my longest yet. Tell me whether you like longer or not so long chapter more. Thanks to Caladus for your reviews they are always quite helpful. However, i am feeling a bit disappointed about reviews. I have got over 1400 views, but I usually only get 1-2 reviews a chapter, since I started asking for reviews. so lets aim for a bit more reviews next time, eh? Then I will post. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Leo<span>

Leo walked into the park, a group of demigods behind him. His clothes were ripped and covered in monster dust, his face dirty. But despite all that, he was feeling pretty proud. He had managed to lead the Hephaestus cabin, plus some Roman demigods, children of Vulcan, into battle, and beaten off the monster army. Well most of it. The rest of it just retreated at the sound of a horn. Leo wasn't too surprised; Annabeth had told them this was a warning attack. He knew it was going to get a lot worse, but right now, he felt good about himself.

As he walked into the big green park, on which demigods were scattered, he saw injured people were being treated to in a nearby shade under a cluster of tress. Piper saw him approaching and ran up to him. Then a really weird thing happened. It was like time slowed down around him, everyone becoming still, their expressions frozen onto their face. He briefly wondered if this was some monster trick when there was a bright flash.

Before Leo was a grimy man in blue, workingman's overalls. His hands were covered with grease, and his hair was uncared for. "Hey dad." Said Leo simply.

Hephaestus smiled proudly at his son. "Leo m'boy!" He boomed. "I am here to uh-" He fiddled with his overall. "To tell you I'm proud of you."

Leo stared at him. "You bothered to come here, slow down time, and talk to another living organism just to say you're proud of me?" Leo was glad his dad was proud, but this seemed a bit too good to be true. Gods don't just go to all that effort to waste time on stuff like family relations.

Hephaestus looked down at the floor, and coughed. "Uhm, and, to tell you- well, that I will be there to help you when you face a giant."

Leo blinked.

"So yes, that's it. I guess I'll be going now. Oh and… when the girl, Annabeth, needs help… just tell her of the Kobaloi." And then Hephaestus disappeared before Leo could ask what the immortal horse was he talking about.

Suddenly there was a snap, and everyone started moving again, Piper still running towards him.

"Leo!" She cried happily, leading him to the shade where he could make out the figure of Jason. "Are you alright?"

Leo nodded. They reached Jason, who grinned at Leo was about to speak, when Percy and Annabeth jogged up to them, Frank soon after. Percy's leg was bleeding, but otherwise he seemed fine.

Annabeth's eyes scanned over them, checking they were all alright, before speaking. "Did the monsters retreat for you guys as well?" Everyone nodded.

"At the sound of the horn. And there was no sign of the giants." Jason pointed out. Annabeth didn't look surprised. Then Frank frowned.

"Where's Hazel?"

Percy looked around the park. "She must still be in the city. Do you think she's still fighting, or did something happen to her?"

Before anyone could respond, a demigod in a battered helmet ran up to them, gasping, blood on his arm. "Hazel's group- eastern Athens- giant!" He spluttered out, breathless, before collapsing on the floor. Piper rushed over to him, and fed him a square of ambrosia. Everyone waited impatiently as he gulped it down, before continuing. "It was a trap. There's a silver and gold giant. We need help."

Frank immediately leapt forward. 'I'm going to help her."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Frank, Jason take a big group of uninjured people and go help." She hesitated. "That should be enough- I don't want to put all our army in one place. If you need backup, iris-message me."

Frank nodded, before scrambling off, Jason behind him.

Leo frowned. "What do we do?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth and I, well, we have an idea, something that could help us. It has to be just us two though." He ignored Leo and Piper's querying looks.

Annabeth added, "We also need to know where the enemy camp is. It would help, if we needed to go onto the offensive or-" She broke off, biting her lip. "But we don't know where it is…"

Then Leo gasped. "Oh! You need help!"

Percy stared at him. "Leo what on earth are you talking about?"

Leo quickly explained about seeing his dad (to his friends' surprised faces), and about how his father had told him to tell Annabeth of the 'Kobaloi'. Annabeth smacked her forehead when she heard that part.

"Of course! Leo, your dads a genius! There are these stories, of these little pixie creatures, called the Kobaloi, and they're meant to live in the hidden shrines of park Dasos. They're meant to have knowledge of everyone's enemies. In the ancient times they were often approached before going to battle so commanders could learn more about them. However, it's difficult to convince them to help you. And they haven't been seen or heard of in centuries…"

"I'll go. See what I can do. It's worth a shot." Leo volunteered.

Piper spoke up. "I would come, but," She gestured to all the wounded, "I need to stay here and help look after them. Plus, we need someone to defend this place just in case."

Annabeth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "Uhm, yeah and Percy and I- well we have that thing we told you about."

Percy and Annabeth ignored Leo and Piper's quizzical looks for the second time. But Leo trusted Percy and Annabeth. If they had something important to do, it was probably worth doing. "But then who will come with me?" Leo asked. He didn't really fancy a solo mission.

Piper's eyes sparkled. She fixated on a point behind Leo. He turned and saw Reyna scanning the distance for any monsters. She seemed to be one of the people in command, which of course she was, since she was praetor. Connor was next to her. Surprisingly, in Percy and Annabeth's absence, Travis and Connor (who Leo knew quite well know- oh the fun pranking the Aphrodite cabin) had taken up lead of Camp Half-Blood along with Clarisse.

"Take them." Piper suggested. Leo snorted in surprise, unsure about the idea of going on a quest with someone who wasn't part of the seven.

However Percy nodded. "It's a good idea. Take them."

Leo half sighed, before walking over to them. "Hey guys. Listen, I need your help."

….

The Argo II set down on the velvety grass. The park stretched on for miles, as far as the eye could see. Dense wood was clumped in the centre. Connor whistled. "Wow. How are we going to find the kobaloi in that? We might as well go home now!"

Reyna scowled and glared at Connor. Connor just grinned at her and pushed her playfully. Okay, thought Leo. He guessed they had spent a lot of time together. And he was getting the vibe Connor liked Reyna. Not good. That could only mean pain. She was roman praetor, serious and hardened, and he was Connor, one of the prankster brothers.

Leo decided not to comment, and walked off the trireme. The wood was pretty big, but Annabeth had told them how to find them. All you needed was a son of Hermes. Apparently the Kobaloi used to be servants of Hermes, and while they were now free, a descendant of Hermes would always be able to find them.

Soon they were following Connor, who seemed to be following some sort of trail that only he could see. The wood was green, light streaming through, but Reyna seemed wary, keeping one hand on her sword. There was an awkward silence hanging on the air. Luckily, they were soon brought to a halt.

Connor raised his hand, standing statue still. Almost immediately, there was a giggling sound, like a classroom of young pupils had started laughing. Then they appeared. They were small, about as tall as Leo's leg. They had inky, light blue, translucent skin, stretched tight and shiny. Their eyes were pitch black, sparkling with humour.

"Demigods!" A voice said. No one's mouth opened, but it sounded like more than one Kobaloi spoke. The voice was playful, yet at the same time it was like they were scared, but acting playfully because they didn't know what else to do.

"Hello! I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, this is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and he," Leo called, "is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. We need your help. Please, can you tell us where the giants camp is?"

At the word _giants _the Kobaloi scattered, murmuring, "No! No! Not the giants! He harms, he bad!"

"He?" Reyna asked curiously. "You've met one?"

The Kobalos didn't answer, but instead looked at each other helplessly. Connor stepped forward.

"I am a son of Hermes. Tell us where the camp is. If there is any giant or creature in this woods that you are scared of…"

"We'll defeat them for you." Leo interrupted, followed by a sigh from Connor.

The Kobaloi looked at them curiously, before quietly talking to each other in a strange language. Finally, one tall Kobalos stepped forward.

"Help us. Defeat the wood stalker, and we will tell you. He come soon. Help us, and we help you." And with that the Kobalos scattered.

….

They waited there anxiously, Leo and Connor telling jokes to keep the mood light, though Reyna didn't seem in the mood to laugh. Leo's stomach growled; it was long past lunch and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He started pacing around.

Reyna looked at him. "It will be here soon, whatever the monster is. The kobaloi said."

That didn't make him feel any better. It had already been ages (ok, twenty minutes, but to ADHD Leo that _was_ ages), and there was no sign. Suddenly he heard a low growl. Reyna shot up, pulling out her sword, Connor doing likewise. Leo plunged his hand into his tool belt and drew out his hammer. They formed a circle, each of them facing outwards. Then Leo saw it out of the corner of his eye, stalking towards them, as a black as a panther. It leapt forward, claws extended. Then Leo saw it clearly.

It was a hellhound on steroids. Its red eyes glowed with fury, its legs lean and muscular, with three long, wiry tails.

Leo cursed and ducked, while Reyna and Connor swirled round. Reyna swung her sword, pushing the hound off its course. Leo blasted it with fire, though it had no effect on the beast. Of course, remembered Leo, hellhounds were immune to fire. He jumped forward, and smashed its head with his hammer. While the hound was dazed momentarily, Connor rolled under the hound, stabbing it in its weaker underside. The hound yelped, before scratching Connor, who screamed in pain.

Reyna gasped and ran forward, waving her sword, drawing it away from Connor. The hound snarled, and followed. Leo realised he needed to use Reyna's distraction. Just one more hit in its vulnerable area… He stealthily, ran forward, and jumped on the hellhounds back. It roared, writhing. Quickly, Leo stretched his arm, and whacked his hammer right on the underside of his skull. The hellhound collapsed, disintegrating.

Reyna ran to Connor. "Connor!" She said desperately. She poured some nectar on his wound, and skin stretched over the opening. Connor's eyes fluttered open, as Reyna smiled. Maybe she did like Connor back.

Suddenly the Kobaloi appeared, grinning mischievously at them, dancing around. "Thank you. We are free to roam these woods once more. For that, we will tell you where the giants camp is." Leo listened carefully. So the giants were hiding northwards from Athens. Leo grinned. They could use that information.

…

Leo got off the ship once again, Reyna and Connor behind him, walking in the park where the demigod base was. The short ride back from park Dasos had been uneventful. He wondered if anyone else was back yet. He walked around a big tree, and spotted the shade where people were getting healed. Just as he opened his mouth to call out, he stopped. He looked at the shade and then he realised what he was seeing.

And his heart dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger again! Please type a comment in the box below, I will post next chapter after a few reviews, lets aim for more than usual please, and then I will post. So before leaving, REVIEW, if you want the next chapter. So if you want to read what happens next, please review. Before going. Review now! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the later than usual chapter, was busy with school stuff. Thanks Claudus for your reviews, all you have said has been noted. And GoldChain, thank you for that really nice and uplifting review. However lets still aim for a few more reviews. **

**I just want to ask you, what do you guys think of the Reyna/Connor pairing, that was hinted at last chapter. Yes or no? And also, fighting. i have tried to vary it, so there are major, flat out battles, but also a bit more of a quest like aspect in the war, a bit like last chapter, and what chapter 14 will be like. That way it is a bit more varied than just the usual war. What do you think?**

**Read, enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>

Jason drew back for a second, checking on his troops. He wasn't sure if they were all ok, the dracaenae had attacked viciously and ruthlessly. He only saw a couple of injured people, lying at the back of the ranks, but luckily they were being attended to. Jason decided to spur on his troops, and with a war cry he charged into the masses of monsters, Frank beside him. He manoeuvred the wind, and felt himself rise above them. Using his long sword he stabbed at the leaping dracaenae. One bit his sword and clung on, but was evaporated to dust by another Roman.

"Well done! Keep it up!" Jason bellowed, whilst flying to the back of the monster ranks. He knew they had to defeat this band of monsters quickly. They had been on their way to the square where Hazel was fighting, when this group of monsters had blocked them. They needed to kill them quickly and go help Hazel and Nico. Hippalectryon were fluttering about here, ready for battle. They had yellow feathers on wings emerging from their horse like bodies, with small razor sharp, quickly moving chicken feet. As they sensed his approach, they formed groups of threes. Jason grabbed a current of air and gained height, deciding to gather up some wind quickly.

The front group of feathery horses hurled themselves at him, teeth bared. It would have been almost comical sight, these chicken horses, if they hadn't been so intent on killing him. Blood pounded in Jason's ears as he darted left and deftly cut through two, the final one escaping. However he had no time to relax as another group attacked, once again he dodged, but this time pain erupted into his back, he had been hoofed by the third monster. He spiralled downwards, and the second group gave chase, but Jason had created faster winds and as he released them, as he didn't have the energy to control them, they smashed into the Hippalectryon, scattering feathers and ash everywhere. Jason cushioned his fall, and stood up. Pain rocketed through his body, and he started to suffer severe spasms: his back was badly injured. He needed help, but everyone was busy fighting, Frank in the distance, destroying dracaenae. Now the final group of the Hippalectryon was attacking, and one lunged forward, biting into his flesh. Jason yelled in pain, and kicked the monster away, but the others soon started to approach as well.

As his eyes, leaden, fluttered to a close, he heard a whoosh of an arrow piercing the air. He prepared for his death, but instead the arrow hit something else, as Jason could still feel the acute pain snaking through his body.

"JASON! Jason wake up! Can you hear me Jason?" Someone shouted in his ear. He recognised the voice, but it was one he hadn't heard for some months now. Suddenly his mouth was forced open, and something shoved into his mouth. It tasted sweet and soothed his pains. Gasping with relief that the pain was gone, Jason opened his eyes.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Jason exclaimed. His sister, dressed in the hunter's attire, with a silver circlet resting on her spiky black hair, stood before him. As he said this he noticed the other huntresses, dressed in smooth silver, all shooting arrows with a deadly accuracy at the monsters. Thalia smiled.

"We're here to help you. Jason, what happened? You were badly hurt there." She offered him her hand and, he tugged on it, standing straight. He quickly brushed off the dust and hugged her deftly.

"Gaia's forces are strong, and I was caught out." Jason answered. Suddenly a voice rang out, and Artemis appeared. Annabeth had told Jason and Piper that they had met Artemis, and how she had looked like a 12-year-old girl. Here she looked about 18, dressed in tight silver clothes: the outfit of the supreme hunter. However her hair was long and red, and she smiled kindly.

"Demigods, there will be time for talking later, but now we must help Hazel and Nico; they are in grave danger. I have come to help; the giant, Tityos, is a deadly foe of Apollo and I. Born to defeat us. That is why I have come to help you fight. We have healed your troops and beaten off these monsters that delay you. Now we must leave."

Jason nodded, they were deadly hunters and any opposition to them was often wiped out. He was glad his sister and the rest of the hunters had come to help. Hopefully, together, with a goddess on their side, they could defeat this giant.

…

"Is Hazel in trouble? What's happened? Is she okay?" Frank asked, running up to them. A huntress looked at him and shook her head as he flew above them with Thalia.

"They have been surrounded, we must help them soon. The square is close though, we should be able to reach in time to help them." Thalia muttered, nervously. Jason took this in, but just then they flew through a street and into a square, which was swarmed by monsters.

Jason was hurled into action, flying and jabbing and stabbing, just to make his way into the centre, where a group of demigods were fighting. He saw Artemis rise and shoot at a lightning speed, creating a cloud of ash, concealing her. Thalia rolled in front of the monsters and fought off two groups of Hippalectryon, who appeared to always attack in threes. Jason dived away from the ranks of monsters, and towards the centre of the square. He smashed wind downwards, and a dozen or so empousai stumbled. Jason sunk to the ground, whirling his blade effortlessly, and killed almost all of them before they could stand again. Lots of dracaenae with poisoned spears surrounded him, the tips touching end to end, imprisoning him. Their slimy, green, snake like bodies were topped by three hissing heads. Jason closed his eyes, confident in what he was about to do. He felt the air pressure decreased, and a blot of lighting struck down on the nearest monster. The bolt jumped from one dracaenae to another, until all the dracaenae surrounding him withered into ash. Exhausted from the amount of power that had taken, he nearly fell over.

Just then he noticed Hazel, in the front of the demigod crowd, surrounded up to her head by monsters. Frank had turned into a dragon, flying towards her while shooting jets of flame at the crowded monsters below, clearing the path to her of monsters. Jason, spotting his chance to get to the centre, ran quickly, joining a sprinting hunter. He nodded at her, as she shot a couple of chimera. She stopped for better aim. Jason continued and grasped at the winds, gaining height. He slashed at the heads of monsters, leaving a trail of dust, as if he were a comet. Suddenly Nico broke out of the circle and, followed by hundreds of ghosts, charging the mass of monsters beyond. The ghosts attacked everyone they saw who wasn't a friend. They cut back the ranks of monsters quickly, and helped the hunters to destroy the outer crowds of monsters. But Jason continued to the centre, Frank, who had turned back into a human, beside him.

"HAZEL!" Frank shouted. She turned and smiled at them, and then returned to evaporating monsters. He saw heaps of injured campers and Romans, and went over to guard them, fighting along with the brave Hermes/Mercury and Demeter/ Ceres remaining warriors. They slowly moved forward, cutting through each empousai at a time. Frank was waving a spear, disintegrating Hippalectryon, preventing the monsters from swarming them. Jason lashed out, killing tens of monsters. Suddenly he heard the thump of arrows, subsequently followed by a cloud of dust rising into the air. The rest of the army had followed his example and were breaking through the ranks and joining up with the Hunters, who were causing mass destruction everywhere. Thalia waved happily to him, but was interrupted by the booming voice of a giant, who was standing at the back of the monster army.

"Artemis, Apollo, you foul creatures, come and fight me, and meet your doom!" He bellowed. In a flash of light a 12-foot Artemis appeared, bow at the ready, a silver aura emanating from her. At another second flash, Apollo appeared, tall and fiery, with a flaming bow. The whole battlefield stopped for a second. Silence. But the roar of the giant snapped the quiet. "I, TITYOS, WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The giant and gods clashed, and the battle reigned again. Jason flew up, Frank beside him, Hazel riding Arion beneath them. Jason gathered up as much wind as possible, condensing it, pressing it together hard. He flew forward, keeping the wind tense together, Frank, Hazel, and the hunters behind him. He had never tried this before, but this was the time for a risk, giants were hard to stop, let alone kill. He flew within metres of Tityos, who was now chasing after Artemis, while Apollo tried to shoot arrows at the giant. Unfortunately he kept dodging with unnatural speed. Then Jason remembered this giant was born to avoid the arrows of the Archer Twins.

Now was the time. He released the wind and a hurricane of air smashed into the giant, who fell into a building, and was struck by a volley of the hunters' arrows. Apollo leaped forward, and pinned the giant down, while Artemis leaped gracefully into the air, taking an arrow out of her quiver, and shooting it right through Tityos' heart.

With a final roar, the giant faded and then fell to ash. A shriek emanated from the monster army, who were now numbered few. Quickly, Hazel and Frank, leading the campers, destroyed as many as they could while the rest fled.

The final monsters fell. Frank smiled proudly at Hazel. "You did really well to fight your way out of that one." He said, and Jason nodded in agreement.

"You guys helped. You brought back up. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Or the hunters, or Artemis and Apollo." Jason remarked.

Apollo smiled down at them. "Well kids, I have to go. Nice fighting with you. Come on, lets go sis." He vanished.

Artemis nodded. "I too must leave. The gods can only help with the final fight with a giant, not the whole battle. But fear not, my hunters will help you." She looked at Thalia. "Lead well my lieutenant." And with that she disappeared.

Jason sighed in relief. Finally today's battle was over. However, a dark thought crept into his mind. He wondered just how long they could keep fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter, don't worry, the cliffhanger from last chapter will be resolved next chapter. I was just hanging you out for a bit longer :p. Hope you enjoyed it, now tell me what you think of the questions at the top of the chapter, if you have any advice, or etc. REVIEW NOW! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So decided to give you this chapter a bit early, as I gave last one later than usual so yeah :). No reviews this week :'( Please guys review. It is really important to me. To those who usually do review thank you, but really I would like more reviews. They tell me what you want, and they tell me that people are interested. I've nearly hit 2000 views, so surely some of you can review? I will post next chapter only after some reviews, not before. Aim for more than 1-2, c'mon you can do it. **

**Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

* * *

><p><span>Frank<span>

Frank winced in pain as he put weight on his cut ankle as he moved forward towards the Acropolis Park. He had used up all his ambrosia, and he didn't want to ask anyone else for some- they all needed it. Plus, they were two minutes away from the park, and he could have some then.

Hazel walked beside him. Frank could almost close his eyes, block out everything else, and pretend it was just him and Hazel, on a romantic walk through a park. Hazel soon nudged him with her elbow. Frank opened his eyes and saw the Argo II setting down on the grass. That must have been Leo, returning from park Dasos. Piper had iris-messaged Jason, and had told them what had happened. Hurrying now, all pain forgotten, Frank arrived at the park. Jason sprinted forward. Frank frowned, wondering what had happened. Then he saw it too. With a yelp he ran forward, Hazel right behind him.

Lying on the ground was a motionless Percy, his shirt soaked with blood, his eyes closed. An arrow stuck out from his chest. Annabeth was kneeling before him, yelling his name, Piper beside her. A Greek demigod, a healer from the Apollo cabin, was pouring nectar on the wound. Jason, Frank and Hazel all ran up to them, Leo soon behind them after having left the Argo II.

"What happened?" Hazel exclaimed. Annabeth didn't seem to have heard her, still crying Percy's name frantically. Piper looked up at them, concern etched over her face.

"We don't know. Annabeth and Percy had gone off to do whatever they had needed to do, and then just a few minutes ago, Annabeth came back, supporting a half-conscious, bleeding Percy." She explained. She looked at the healer. "How is he Will?"

The healer, Will, looked up at them after carefully finishing wrapping the bandage. "He's in a stable condition now. Don't worry, after a good night's rest, with a little help from some ambrosia and nectar, he should be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "He's lucky though. The arrow hit wasn't a fatal shot. If it had been a little bit higher, we may have lost him." Will added grimly, before calling some helpers and taking Percy towards the make shift infirmary on a stretcher.

…

Two hours later, and evening had settled, the glowing sun receding in the pinky-orange sky. They had all gathered around Percy, who was now conscious and holding hands with Annabeth, grinning.

"You idiot, Seaweed Brain! You almost had me scared th-" Annabeth broke off, choking slightly. Percy pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ah, c'mon Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her. Annabeth coughed and straightened up, but didn't let go of Percy's hand.

Frank looked at them curiously. "What were you guys doing anyway?" Percy's smile faded.

"Umm, well, we were trying to find some friends to help us. We asked this centaur for help, and…. Well things turned nasty." Everyone nodded, not pressing the matter.

Piper smiled. "So Tityos was defeated?" Jason nodded, before Piper continued. "And Leo, you know where the enemy base is? The Kobaloi told you?"

"Yup. Northwards, near a place called Lamia."

Annabeth looked wary. "There are legends about a creature, an enchantress, called Lamia. The place was named after her. Who knows what kind of creatures are there at their base?" Everyone looked at each other, uncomfortable.

"Well, I suppose that's it for today. We should all rest up, get ready for tomorrow." Piper said brightly.

But despite everything that had happened, Frank wasn't tired. He was energetic and alert, almost like he was on godly caffeine. And then it hit him. They knew where the giants' camp was. It was nearly night. It was almost like Mars had given him this energy boost, to do this very thing. Actually Mars probably had.

"Wait! I have an idea." Frank exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. He continued. "We know where the base is. I could take some of my siblings, take a scout out of their base, give us an edge."

Jason looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I mean, it's gonna be dangerous-"

"Yes." Frank cut him off. "I am sure. I've gotta feeling this is important, like Mars wants me to do this."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. If you're okay with it Frank, then why not?" Frank smiled.

"I'm coming too." Said Hazel determinedly. Frank shook his head.

"No. You should get some rest. You'd be great, but I'm getting the feeling Mars wants it to be just me and my siblings." It was the truth. As much as Frank would like Hazel to come, or any of the seven, the voice of Mars/Ares that had almost disappeared from his head since Venice had come back, telling him what he needed to do.

Leo clapped him on the back. "Good luck man. You'll need to take the ship there. I'll tell Festus where you need to go."

…..

Night had fallen, a cloak of darkness on the land. Frank crept off the ship silently. They had landed behind a cluster of trees, hidden by the darkness. Not too far away was the giants' base. Miles long, full of tents and flickering flames. From their slightly elevated position, Frank could see Venti, Hippalectryon, Dracaenae, Harpies, Empousai and many more twisted, strange, scary monsters that Frank had never heard of before in his life. He turned around and saw Clarisse, a Greek daughter of Ares, behind him along with two of her siblings.

When Annabeth had introduced Clarisse to Frank, it had been pretty scary. Luckily, Clarisse seemed to take a liking to him: 'A roman praetor, and son of Mars!' And Clarisse was pretty handy, already coming up with strategies to get into the base.

"Come on." She whispered gruffly. "Lets go."

Quietly, the four of them crept towards the camp. There were dracaenae stationed around the perimeter every hundred metres, holding long thin spears. Lucky for them, the defences weren't too strong yet. Either because the giants thought no one knew where their base was, or they thought no one would be stupid enough to try and enter. Possibly both.

Quickly, Clarisse took out a small bronze grenade from her backpack, and threw it far to the left. The moment it touched the ground, smoke started to emerge from it, noiselessly. It wasn't a lot, otherwise that might make it clear there was an intruder. But enough to cause a distraction. Several dracaenae, including the one nearest to Frank, slithered off to check what was happening. Taking their chance, Frank and his siblings sprinted into the base.

Once inside the base, they had to be even more careful. Despite creeping around, sticking to the shadows, Frank was terrified of being discovered. He realised if they were going to get a good map of the base, they would need to split up.

One of his siblings, Ryan, a big hefty fellow, nodded. "Agreed. Meet back here in an hour. Don't be late, otherwise we'll assume you've been caught."

With that, they all went into different directions. Frank turned into a pigeon, pecking on the ground, to reduce the chances of being caught.

Frank knew this was just a scouting mission, but Frank had an idea. They were here, and if he could just find the armoury…

Deep in thought, Frank stopped in his tracks when he heard a deep, sinister voice coming from the nearest tent, almost a growl.

"You tell me this now! You have failed me, Scylor!" The voice roared. Immediately Frank knew that it was the voice of a giant.

Frank crept around, still in pigeon form, locating a crack in the tent. He peeked inside. There he saw a monstrous creature, with the lower body of a bear, and the claws of one too. His back, which was muscular and scarred, was facing Frank. Opposite him, kneeling on the floor of the tent, was a serpentine man, with a forked tongue and a greenish hue to his skin.

"Forgive me, my lord Agrius. Unfortunately it is true. The two children, separated from the rest, with the help of the satyr, managed to defeat Moros, and obtain the spear." The serpentine man, Scylor, spoke.

An electric tingle ran up his spine as Frank realised they were talking about him, Piper and Grover.

The bear-man, Agrius, bellowed in rage, and swiped in fury, gashing Scylor's face.

"I shall not kill you Scylor." He fumed. "You have been useful, and may prove to be so in the future as well. But be careful: I shall not be so forgiving if you fail me again."

Scylor bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord, you are most kind."

Agrius looked at Scylor sharply. "And what of Aida?"

"She is still…. unaccounted for. Ever since we replaced her with Moros as guardian, she has not been sighted."

Agrius snarled. "Yes, you fool, but what if she tells the demigods of how to use the spear! She is one of the few who knows! The demigods must not be allowed to have such knowledge."

"Yes, my lord, but Aida is a little known deity, spirit of modesty, reverence and respect. She has always kept to herself, doing little else other than guard the spear. Unless she is sought after, which is unlikely as few now know of her, even less know she was guardian, certainly not demigods; well other than that she will not appear to the demigods with no calling to help. No, I think we are safe in that regard."

Agrius snorted. "Very well. You are bad company, Scylor. I wish to go talk to my brothers now."

Realising what that meant, Frank quickly flew away before Agrius could leave the tent and spot him. Frank's mind was still reeling from what he had just heard. This information… this could help them, finally, they could learn how to use the spear and why it was so important. But right now, he needed to find the armoury. He hadn't finished what he needed to do. Suddenly he spotted Clarisse, along with Ryan and Mack, the fourth sibling, crouching down in the shadow of a tree, discussing.

He flew down to them, and shape-shifted into human again.

"Woah!" Mack ogled. "How did you just do that?"

Frank smiled, embarrassed. "Uh, I can change form. Ancient gift, ancestor, so on. Not important right now."

Clarisse blinked. "That was cool." She grinned and patted Frank on the back. "I'm liking you more and more."

Frank grinned. Ryan interrupted them. "Together, we think we have a map of this section. The base is too big though to be able to map all of it."

"I was flying above, and to me it seemed like all the sections were identical. It's a pretty ordered base."

Mack nodded. "That's what we thought. Well, that's what we came here for. We should probably go now, before we get caught."

Frank shook his head. "Not yet. Did any of you guys see an armoury?"

"I did." Clarisse responded. "Well I saw quite a few, but the biggest one is not too far from here. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. Now get to the ship, get it ready. Be waiting to leave. Pass the Greek fire, now, before you leave."

Ryan nodded, and hefted the green packages out of his backpack, handing them to Frank, before they all sprinted off.

Moving quickly and carefully, Frank soon arrived at the armoury. It was a big tent, and Frank could see two venti and a dracaenae standing guard inside.

Swiftly, he stepped inside, surprising the monsters. He stabbed one venti with his short sword, disintegrating it immediately. The dracaenae swirled round, and lunged at him with her spear. Jumping aside, Frank feinted with his sword, before changing its course, aiming at her head. The dracaenae saw it coming though, and deflected it easily, the other venti pushing him backwards on the floor. Just as the dracaenae raised her spear, Frank rolled behind her, got up, and slicing at her two snaky legs.

The dracaenae wailed and collapsed into dust. Frank knew he had to deal with the remaining venti quickly, before back up monsters came. He tried to lunge at the storm spirit, who was shaped as a muscular young man, but the storm spirit pushed him backwards with the air. Unable to get near the storm spirit, Frank waved his sword helplessly. But to strike Frank, the venti had to let down his shield of air, if only for a second. Grabbing this chance, Frank ducked the venti's sword, and then jumped upwards, stabbing at the storm spirit, destroying it.

Mopping his brow, Frank knew he would have to do this quickly. Inside the armoury were rows and rows of spears and swords. Frank figured this would be supplying at least this whole section of the camp. If he could get rid of this; well the demigod's could definitely use an advantage like that. Before any more monsters could come, he threw down the packages of Greek fire in the centre of the tent. He knew he had mere seconds.

With alarming speed, Frank turned into an eagle, before soaring out of the tent towards the Argo II. Behind him, an explosion ripped through the air, leaving only a devastated pile of ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have a really exciting idea which came to me when writing this chapter, and i am super excited for it. Lets just say… some of the seven have a surprise in store for them. So i will post next chapter AFTER some reviews. So please review, write a comment in the box below, it doesn't have to be long, just something you want, advice, anything. It means a lot to me. So don't go. Review. Now.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks, I was really busy with schoolwork! Hopefully though that shouldn't be a problem now! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review afterwards! Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

Percy

Percy smiled as he sank onto the soft, fluffy bed. Luckily for the demigods, there was a bunch of hotels right outside the Acropolis Park; and they were good hotels too. Percy figured temporarily staying in five star hotels without paying wasn't that bad a thing when you were saving the world.

He had just said good night to Annabeth. She was staying in the room next to him, but right now Percy just wanted to sleep. Percy was exhausted. The day's fighting had been rough, not to mention getting shot with an arrow. Luckily, the wound was now a lot better, and Will Solace had told him that after a night's sleep, he would be just fine.

Percy scowled as he remembered Nessus, the centaur who had wounded him. All they had wanted was information. Annabeth had heard that Nessus lived in the neighbouring hills. He was a centaur, who supposedly knew where to go when you needed something. Unfortunately, he was also a devious trickster. He had been the one who had tricked Hercules' own wife into killing him.

But they had figured it was worth the risk. Nessus would know if there was any way of getting Bob and Damasen back from Tartarus, and Small Bob. Percy felt constantly guilty for the way they had been abandoned. It was entirely his fault, if he'd just stayed behind…. But that was why he had to help them. He was going to make sure they would be free from Tartarus. Plus, that wasn't the only reason to get them back. They knew there was a war going on, and Percy and Annabeth had to be there to help. But if they could manage to get Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen back…. Damasen was the anti-Ares, but surprisingly a lot of monsters were loyal to him. Damasen could help bring a lot more fighters, monsters on _their _side. It could turn the tide of the war.

So they had gone to find this centaur, at the same time Leo had gone off to find the Kobaloi, and Jason, Hazel and Frank were fighting Tityos. It hadn't actually taken that long to find Nessus. But Percy had not liked that guy. He hadn't been like Chiron, or the party ponies. He had a dark brown coat, and an easy-going smile, but his face had been smug, as he had approached them, like he had been waiting for this. This guy didn't work for Gaia, but he wasn't exactly best pals with the gods either. Percy and Annabeth had quickly told him what they wanted. Surprisingly, Nessus had been compliant.

"Sure, demigods. Always in town to help my favourite brood. So, how's life?" When Percy had stared at him, Nessus quickly continued. "Ah, I get it, man, not in the mood for talking. That's cool, that's cool. You want to rescue our friends from Tartarus? There's only one person who I know could help you with that. Only person I know who could help you with that is Alaps. Man, that guy is old. He's the gatekeeper of all places. If anyone can help you, it would be him. You can find him by the River Arian. Not too far from here. I suggest you wait for tomorrow, he's more of a morning person." Nessus had grinned, like he had just shared a joke.

Annabeth frowned. "Well, thanks, I guess. But why are you so eager to help us?"

Nessus had spread his arms. "What can I say? I'm a nice guy. Plus, what could happen after you recue them, what's going to happen in this war… It'll be interesting to watch. I enjoy entertainment. Suffering, pain, sorrow, they're all good."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked warily. "You know what's going to happen?"

Nessus had just cocked his head at that. "Well, yeah. Not going to tell you though. Nah, that would ruin the fun. Might cause some death myself, probably to both sides."

Percy drew his sword and snarled. "Don't even think about touching our side."

Nessus' face hardened. "I'll do whatever I want. For that, I'll make sure I attack them. Seeya kids."

Nessus turned to gallop off. Percy had sprinted after him, sword raised, but before he had been able to touch him, Nessus had turned round, taking the bow and arrows, and shot Percy right on the chest. Annabeth had yelled, and threw her knife at Nessus, hitting him right in the face. Nessus had crumbled into dust.

Percy had collapsed to the ground, and Annabeth had run over to him, trying to help, screaming his name. There was no way to get Percy back to the infirmary in this condition. So Annabeth had whistled. Amazingly, Blackjack came. Percy had never known that Pegasus to respond to anyone but himself. He guessed that Blackjack knew something must be wrong, and so had come. And so they quickly flew back to the infirmary.

As Percy closed his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't have any dreams. He just wanted to have a nice rest for once. Tomorrow he was going to rescue his friends from Tartarus, and to do that, he needed a good nights sleep.

….

Percy shovelled cereal into his mouth with his spoon, inhaling the coco pops. He was sitting in the breakfast area of the hotel, Annabeth and the rest of his friends around him on the big table. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. He just grinned at her. Jason cleared his throat.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Annabeth reached under the table and took out her bronze shield, the one she had used in the titan war to keep watch on the enemy. Percy had no idea how it had got under the table, but that was Annabeth for you.

"We keep guard, and keep watching. We can use this shield to see if the giant army are approaching. If they are, we go out. Otherwise stay here, defend the Acropolis." She explained.

"Annabeth and I have to go to some river nearby- something we have to do." Percy added, "If the giant army approaches, Iris-message us, and we'll come help."

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"We'll tell you afterwards. It's something we have to do." Annabeth's voice caught. "Just trust us. Please."

Piper nodded in response. "Of course we trust you. Leave the shield with us, and go do what you have to do I guess."

….

Percy soared through the sky, Blackjack flapping his long, black winds beneath him. Annabeth was beside him, flying on Guido, one of Blackjack's friends. Percy smiled at the wind rushing past him, the cool rush hitting his face. He felt really relaxed; he hadn't ridden Blackjack for ages- not since Kansas.

Percy was almost disappointed when Blackjack set down in a glade of trees, a small blue stream rushing downhill. Perching on a large rock, sitting like a monk in meditation, was a very old man. His beard was short and pointed, a snow white. He wore a white Greek toga, and his eyes were closed. Animals scurried about them, chirruping and squeaking, an ever-present noise; the noise of nature. The peacefulness of this place was strange, unfamiliar, compared to the noise of war. Percy got down from Blackjack, Annabeth behind him. At a glance from Percy, Blackjack and Guido batted their long wings and set off into the sky. They would come back when Percy needed them to. It was an advantage of being son of the god of horses.

Annabeth approached the old man, who was seemingly unaware of their presence. "Er, hello? I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. Are you Alaps?" She asked apprehensively.

The man opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. His eyes were clear blue. "I know who you are, and why you are here. And yes, I am Alaps, Spirit of all gates and doors, entrances and exits."

Percy smiled in relief. "So you know what we want? You can help us get our friends back from Tartarus?"

Alaps stared at him coolly. "I suppose I could. Such things have rarely been done before, very rarely; to get someone back from Tartarus will come at a high price. I see no reason why I should help you."

"But- but- the war could depend on it! Surely you don't want Gaia to win?" Percy spluttered.

"I do not care who wins such a petty war! Such matters are beneath my noticing! Why should the rest of the world concern me, when I am concerned with something much greater! I study the key between good and bad, the conflict inside every single one of us, our decisions, our path, the gateway between all!" Alaps' eyes glowed as he said these words. Percy was pretty sure by this point that Alaps was not completely sane. However the flare in Alaps' eyes died down, as he tilted his head though. "I suppose I could help you though- at a price."

"What price?" Annabeth asked warily.

Alaps smiled, a cruel cold expression. "I want to know the gateway in you. I want to find out what makes you who you are, the person you are today. I shall read you, and you shall let me!" Seeing Annabeth and Percy's worried glances, he laughed slightly. "Oh, don't worry, you won't have to do anything yourself. I shall do all the work."

"Okay, then." Percy nodded; that seemed an easy price to pay to get their friends back from Tartarus.

"Oh, but that is not all, first you must prove you are worthy."

"How?" Annabeth demanded.

As she said that, a stream of creatures scampered down from the trees. They resembled squirrels in a way, but they had pure white fur, and had two mini horns on their head. Other than that they behaved exactly like squirrels. Annabeth cooed at them, smiling.

"They're so cute!"

Suddenly they heard a low growl emanating from inside the dark woods, sounding not too far away. Alaps rose up into the air, jerking his head in the direction of the sound. "I want them dead." He said coldly, before vanishing.

"Oh no." Percy said exasperatedly. "More monsters? Really? Haven't we already proved our worth?"

"Percy, I don't think-" Before Annabeth could finish, a load roar sounded, a huge beast lumbered into the clearing. It was a huge black beast, a body mass of thick muscle and shaggy hair. The beast stepped forward, swiping his paw at Annabeth, who yelped and ducked. Percy drew his sword and charged forward, slashing his sword, cutting the beast. It bellowed in outrage, and staggered forward to claw Percy. As Annabeth unsheathed her drakon-bone sword, another identical beast charged in, snarling at the squirrel creatures. Immediately Annabeth lunged forward, blocking the beast's attack on the squirrel creature. Percy realised that his beast too was aiming for the creatures. He darted forward, stabbing the beast, then jumping back, and continuing this game of tag and run, before eventually cutting the beast in half as it disintegrated into ashes. Annabeth had a similar success, as her beast too was reduced to dust.

"Come out, Alaps!" Percy yelled. "We've done your task."

There was second silence in which Alaps did not appear, when Annabeth spoke. "Percy, I don't think Alaps meant us to kill the beasts."

"But wha-" Percy's eyes widened as he realised what Annabeth was saying. It was the squirrel creatures Alaps wanted dead.

_Yes, _Alaps said in their mind, _you understand. Let the Gnar Bears destroy the Lelans. _

As Alaps said this, the piles of dust began to reform into the beasts.

The Gnar Bears, as Alaps called them, attacked the squirrel like creatures, the Lelans. Percy instinctively stepped forward; his sword raised, but stopped himself. He could see Annabeth going through a similar struggle inside her head. Percy didn't want these seemingly innocent creatures die when he could protect the, but they did need Damasen and Bob; they owed it to them.

So Percy stayed still. However when the bears started swiping their paws, throwing the scared Lelans everywhere, Percy realised the bears were playing with the Lelans. They were torturing them. A cold fist clamped in Percy's stomach, as without thinking, he charged forward, slashing his sword in fury, unable to let these simple harmless creatures die by these monsters.

In an adrenaline rush, he slashed and sliced, vaguely seeing Annabeth next to him fighting. Within minutes the bears were once more reduced to dust. This time however Percy used the water of the stream to disperse the ashes, preventing them from reforming.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other, realization dawning on what they had done. Percy just wasn't able to let the killings go on. Percy just wished his friends didn't have to suffer for it.

As the Lelans scattered up into the trees, Alaps materialised in front of them. Percy immediately spoke.

"Alaps please, don't punish our friends for this, you have to help us, please!"

Alaps smiled. 'You have proven you go by your instinct, no matter what a god tells you. Today your bravery shall have no bad consequences, but I warn you; that will not always be true in the future."

Percy sighed in relief. "So you'll rescue our friends from Tartarus?"

"Of course… After I read you. Let us hope you will survive the experience."

Before Percy could express his protest, Alaps closed his eyes, and Percy's vision turned black. Suddenly he felt a rip, as if someone was tearing his way into his soul. He yelled in pain, as memories rushed past him. All the moments in his life, times where he had to make a decision, displayed themselves in front of them. The pain was terrible, and Percy felt so exposed. He tried to curl up, protecting himself from Alaps. He felt his life force ebb away, giving up, and his soul cold. Suddenly he saw Annabeth in one of his memories, the first time he met her. That warmed Percy's soul, strengthening it, giving him the courage to stand up and face the memories. He would not die. With a gasp Percy's eyes flew open to see Alaps looking satisfied, sitting on his rock.

Annabeth stumbled and caught his hand, having gone through the same experience as Percy. She straightened up.

"Will you release our friends from Tartarus then?" She coughed.

Alaps nodded. "Yes. That reading was most satisfactory. The gate to this world has been opened to your friends. They will be here within days, maybe sooner, maybe longer. It is impossible to tell. Though I warn you, foolish demigods, you may think you have succeeded for now, but such a big deed like this will not go without receiving something great in return. Today was only the beginning of the price. One day I shall call you, and you shall have to come. Then, you shall know the price! Now go! Leave me!"

Percy nodded. "Thank you." He whistled and Blackjack and Guido flew down to them. Percy and Annabeth flew upwards in the air and soared off.

…..

Percy and Annabeth had received an iris-message from Piper, telling them they had been attacked from the east. Percy and Annabeth were flying there now to help.

Soon they landed amidst the fighting, and charged in together. They swirled and slashed through the empousai and draconae. Suddenly they reached the front line of their army. The rest of the seven were standing there, numb, not speaking, staring ahead.

Percy frowned. "What's going on guys?"

Then Annabeth gasped, nearly falling over, grabbing Percy's arm and gripping it tightly.

"No- it can't be- no-"

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy was seriously worried now. He followed Annabeth's gaze, and then it was his turn to gasp. His mind froze, not comprehending. It couldn't be. It was impossible. But it was happening.

Standing only 10 metres in front of them was Luke Castellan.

**A cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm excited for the next one. Now please review, reviews make me write quicker and better. I probably wouldn't have been so long to update if I'd got more reviews, as they make me want to write. So thank you to all have reviewed; please review again! Everyone, type a comment in the box below, and press post! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! First off, I am so, so, sorry there haven't been updates in such a while! Things have just been very busy! I do apologise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up next Tuesday-Thursday! Promise! Read, Enjoy and Review! :****)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

For once in her life, Annabeth's mind was completely blank, unable to process what she was seeing. She couldn't understand. Luke was dead. She'd _seen _him die. And dead people don't stand in front of you, grinning.

"L-Lu-Luke?" She stuttered out. The sight of him brought a flood of emotions through her. She had known him since she was seven. For a while it had just been her, him and Thalia. They had been their own family. Then they had reached camp, and Luke had become more and more distant. She met Percy. Luke turned evil, succumbing to his lust for power, and his drive for revenge. But he had been good in the end. He sacrificed his life to defeat Kronos. He had been a hero of Olympus.

But he had died. He was meant to be gone. Annabeth, she had made peace with that part of her life, but she had also started a new one. Luke being there just thrusted her old one back.

"Annabeth." Luke smiled. His hair was the same sandy colour it had always been, and that smile was exactly the same as the smile he used to give, back before he started working for Kronos. His scar curved as he spoke. "It's good to see you."

"But- how- you're meant to be dead! How are you are here?"

"I can't really explain it. I think Hades brought me here. He said I still have a purpose, some things left to do."

"That doesn't make sense." Annabeth got out. Now her mind was racing.

A hurt expression flashed on his face. "I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"Luke, you were evil, then you were dead, and I-"

"I sacrificed myself to kill Kronos!" Luke snapped, before he smiled apologetically at his sudden outburst. He took a step forward. "I am here to help you, Annabeth."

"I know that Luke! You were a hero in the end. But Hades doesn't bring people back from the dead."

"Why are you obsessing over that? Why can't you just be happy? We can finally be together." Luke smile grew even wider.

"But-Luke- I'm with Percy dead -"

"Oh Percy, Percy. _I _can turn the tide of this war. _I_ was the hero of Olympus. And I still can be."

"We are _all_ fighting in this war." She gestured at her friends next to her.

"Yes, but I defeated Kronos. I can defeat Gaia." Luke smirked.

"Luke, of course we'd be grateful for your help. I'm just a bit shocked you're here." That was an understatement. Annabeth was surprised she hadn't broken down yet. None of this made sense. Hades didn't bring people back from the dead, not like that. Maybe Nico, or some other child of Hades, but not Hades _himself_.

And she didn't even know what her feelings were. Of course, she had been upset, had grieved about Luke's death. But he had turned evil. Then he had sacrificed himself. His story had been completed. He had been a hero. Him being here, now, it just brought all the memories back, not all of them good. And hope. She didn't love Luke, not in that way, but she did think of him as a brother. Maybe, just maybe, this mean he could start a new life, as the good person he had once been. If this was all really real, then surely it could only be a good thing? But none of it made sense.

Annabeth realized that none of her friends had said a thing. All the seven were here, but she had been the only one who had spoken. "Percy?" Percy's face was frozen staring at Luke. He seemed to be in shock, and wasn't coming out of it. The rest of the seven were the same.

"Luke? Luke, what's happening?"

Luke just stood still. "They're in shock. They've been frozen, captured in that one emotion."

"But who could do that?" Annabeth asked, her mind racing. Luke didn't respond. The pieces slowly started to fall in place in Annabeth's head. For the first time since Luke's arrival she looked around. She had been so focused on Luke, she hadn't realise what was happening around them. There was no fighting where the seven were, Luke facing them. Though there were monsters behind Luke, they didn't attack. It was a circle of calm amidst the battle that raged around them.

"Luke," Annabeth said slowly. "Why are there monsters behind you? And why aren't they attacking?"

"Oh, I think they still think I'm their master, from when I used to work for…well, you know. Useful, isn't it? Another way I can help you!"

Annabeth wasn't very encouraged. There was a large group of hellhounds behind Luke, but while they were snarling and drooling, they weren't attacking. But the fight was still going on around them.

"So stop all the monsters, not just this bunch of hellhounds."

Luke frowned. "I can't do that Annabeth. If I stop _all_ of them, don't you think they would work out I'm not on their side?'

Annabeth took a shaky breath. This was all so strange. Luke, the monster controlling, her frozen friends. Though Annabeth knew something was wrong. She had an idea of what could be happening. She just didn't want it to be true. Luke; he was like her brother, and now he was back. She should be happy. Why did she have to think something was wrong? Why, for once, couldn't it all be ok?

"I'm glad to have you back Luke." Annabeth smiled. "It can be like old times. Why don't we try out some hound attack?"

A shadow of confusion lingered on Luke's face, before he smiled, bemused. "Umm, okay?"

"Oh sorry. That's just my daughter of Athena side coming out, making weird comments that no-one understands." Luke laughed at her statement. Annabeth didn't. Sometimes she hated being a daughter of Athena. Sometimes she just wished she didn't have to work it out.

Annabeth looked at Percy's face, his sword slightly raised, not moving. Then without warning, she drew her drakon-bone sword, darted forward and swung it at Luke. He barely had time to raise his sword to deflect it. He stumbled sideways.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?"

Annabeth didn't respond. She darted sideways, stabbing at Luke. Her sword grazed his side, drawing blood. Luke growled, and slammed forward at Annabeth. She rolled backwards, before jumping sideways, as Luke charged towards her.

"What are you doing, Annabeth?" There was a harsh tone to his voice.

"You're not Luke!" Annabeth yelled, as she parried Luke's blow with her sword. "You're some imposter. I don't know what you are, but you're not him!"

The fake-Luke dodged Annabeth's swipe. "What are you talking about? What gives you that idea?"

"The hound attack!" Annabeth shouted, feinting to the left, before swiping at fake-Luke's right leg. "It used to be a game, that Luke, Thalia and I used to play, when we were on the run. If you were the real Luke, you would know that!"

Fake-Luke scowled in fury. He whirled his sword, slashing and stabbing. Annabeth deflected his blows, edging her way forward. Luckily, this Luke didn't posses Luke's actual fighting skills. Annabeth had been analysing his battle moves, and knew a way to beat fake-Luke. She ran to the left, fake-Luke following her. She spun round, jumped to the right, but Luke was running too fast to stop. Fake-Luke was strong and heavy, but he was slow. And Annabeth was using that to her advantage. Once she was behind him, she struck him with her sword, cutting, and stabbing. He groaned in pain. Suddenly Annabeth pushed sideways with her sword, sending him flying to the ground.

There was a flicker as Luke's form began to change. Behind her, her friends started to unfreeze.

"Luke!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth, that's – wait- that's not Luke! What is that?"

Luke was transforming rapidly, his shape changing. Suddenly the flickering stop, and the creature that used to be Luke stood up. It was a tall woman, with a striking face, and long dark hair. On first glance she was just a beautiful woman, but when Annabeth looked for more than a second, she saw that her mouth was stretched out, almost like a snout. She had a forked tongue, and her skin was tinged with green. There were light scales all over her. Then dark green wings unfolded from her back, pointed at the end. She was part woman, part dragon.

"Lamia." Annabeth breathed.

This was the Lamia, the enchantress. The giants must have got her to work for them. She could impersonate any being, charm anyone into believing her. Only those with incredibly strong will, so the stories went, could overcome her power.

Hazel gave a strangled gasp. "Where- where did my mother go?"

"Your mother? My mother was there!" Leo said, shocked.

"No, it was my mother. And now it's _that_." Frank scowled, pointing at the Lamia.

Jason gave a yelp, and charged forward. Annabeth didn't know who he had seen, but he seemed angry now. He swung down his sword. Lamia eaily dodged, and whistled. The hellhounds charged forward, ramming into Jason. Annabeth ran forward, Percy behind her swiping at the hounds, disintegrating them. Leo blasted fire at them, Piper, Frank and Hazel stabbing amd cutting. Soon they were back in the midst of the battle, all sorts of creatures facing them.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled over the clamour of the battle. "I'm going after Lamia!" Percy nodded. Annabeth ducked under the sailing blade of an empousai, and ran forward. Lamia was flying a metre above the ground, holding a thin, cold sword.

"Hello, Annabeth. Did you like my impersonation of Luke?" Her voice was high and clear, a cruel quality to it.

Annabeth scowled, and jumped up, slashing her sword. It cut the edge of Lamia's wing as she dodged. She shrieked in pain, before plunging down, sword out, at Annabeth. Annabeth rolled to the side, as Lamia crashed to the ground. Now that Lamia was at the same level as Annabeth it would be easier to fight her. Annabeth charged forward, but Lamia stabbed at her with her sword, causing Annabeth to stumble. Lamia cut her with her weapon. Annabeth winced in pain. She managed to jump to her feet. Suddenly Lamia opened her mouth and fire roared out of it. Annabeth barely had to time to duck, the heat making her feel woozy. Of course, Annabeth thought, everything about Lamia, even her fire, was designed to make people lose their senses. Suddenly Lamia flapped her winds, and the gust of wind threw Annabeth back, as she collapsed on the floor. The wind was strong and Annabeth felt like the impact had at least bruised her ribs.

Lamia laughed. "So weak. I think I should change my target. Ah, look, the Poseidon scum."

Annabeth felt the blast of heat from Lamia's fire above her. Lamia laughed in delight. "A direct hit!" Annabeth almost broke down.

"PERCY!" She screamed. Lamia looked down at her in disgust, before slamming the side of her head with her sword. Annabeth's vision turned black. She gasped for breath, dizzy and faint. "Percy!" She coughed out. She could hear someone's voice above her- was that Piper? It explained why no monsters had attacked her. "Percy!" She cried one more time. Her head pounded. She tried to stand up, but her vision was still fuzzy. She carried on yelling Percy's name. Though she couldn't see much, it was evident Lamia was not here, but had probably flown away to face some other opponent.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth looked up at the sound of Percy. Could that mean-? He was okay? He hadn't been burnt?

"Percy?" Annabeth's vision was clearing, and she saw Percy in the distance. She sighed with relief. Her vision cleared, though she every part of her body still hurt. Percy ran towards her. He opened his arms to hug her. For a second Annabeth felt a flicker of unease flash through her, but she ignored it and accepted the embrace.

Suddenly she felt something in the left side of her stomach. Then agony. She yelped in pain as blood poured down her sides, staining her armour. Piper, who had been behind her, rushed to her side. Annabeth looked up and saw a smile playing on Percy's face, a bloodstained sword in his hand. But no, that was not Percy's face. This face was full of cruelty, hate. Everything Percy wasn't.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth heard the yell from the side. Percy- the _real_ Percy rushed to her side. He held her shoulders. "Annabeth you're going to be okay." He scowled at Lamia. "Piper look after her." He stood up and swung Riptide at Lamia. Annabeth couldn't focus on the battle, too focused on the pain. Piper poured some nectar on the wound. Before her eyes it started to heal, but while the pain lessened, it was still there.

"We need to get you to safety." Piper said over the noise of the battle. Frank was nearby, keeping any monsters from coming near them.

"No!" Annabeth responded vehemently. She could see Percy was struggling in the fight with Lamia. Lamia wasn't the greatest fighter by monster standards, and Annabeth reckoned that in a straight fight any of the seven could defeat her. But Lamia was an enchantress. She used her powers to dull you, make you lose sense, and that was how she defeated you. But Annabeth had a plan.

"I know how to defeat her! If I don't, she'll ruin our armies. Trust me."

Piper hesitated. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now get Jason and Leo! I'll get Hazel and Frank!"

Piper nodded and ran off, slashing hellhounds on the way. Annabeth stumbled to where Frank was, ignoring the pain in her left side. "Frank!" She yelled. Frank turned to look at her. "Get Hazel! We need both of you to fight Lamia!"

Frank turned into a dragon immediately and flew off, incinerating a dozen draconae.

Annabeth hurried to help Percy. Percy was moving slower than usual, clearly having been subjected to Lamia's charm. She stabbed at Lamia, her and Percy working in their team, so well practised they did it without thinking.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? You need to get out of here!"

"No chance! I know how to defeat this witch." She slammed her blade into Lamia, a direct hit. Suddenly Jason ran behind Lamia and stabbed her, Leo throwing his hammer at the back of her head. Frank dived down as an eagle and pecked Lamia in the eye, while Hazel darted forward and cut Lamia's wing with her cavalry sword. Piper used her charmspeak slowing Lamia down just like she had done to them.

One on one, Lamia would always have the upper hand. She could charm one person, and in most situations it would be nearly impossible to stay fighting, let alone to kill her. But a physical hit to her would make her lose concentration, and break the charm. And she couldn't charm more than one person at a time, unless she froze the other people, like she had done when she had been pretending to be Luke. But then that left the last person open to hit her, like Annabeth had done, which had broken the charm. In a group, _they _had the upper hand on Lamia.

They attacked Lamia as a unit, from all different sides. Whenever Lamia started to enchant one person, the others quickly broke it. Lamia's fire proved a problem though. That affected everyone. Lamia laughed at their dazed expressions. Annabeth snapped. This _witch_ had subjected her to too much today; the fake Luke, the tricking of her friends, being stabbed by an identical replica of her boyfriend. She snarled and lunged at Lamia. Her blade pierced her heart. Lamia shrieked, and her friends joined in, chopping her to bits. Soon she disintegrated to dust.

For a second Annabeth felt relief, but then the pain came back to her. The adrenaline in the fight had meant she was able to forget it, but now she felt it crystal clear. She saw black spots in her vision. She managed to gasp, before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoe you enjoyed that chapter! Please review now, more reviews= quicker I update. But the next chapter should be up next Tuesday-Thursday! So check again then. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here's another update. I'm trying to make up for lost time. Stay tuned for hopefully another chapter will be up within a week. I apologise if you feel this story has been dragging lately, I've got some new ideas now and it should be picking up. Please, as always, review and tell me what you think! Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Hazel<span>

Hazel saw Percy striding up to where she and the rest of the seven were sitting in the dining room of one of the fancy hotels surrounding the Acropolis.

"Annabeth's sleeping in the infirmary. She should be fine, but she's knocked out cold. She'll need her rest for tomorrow."

Lots of people from both camps were in the dining room, rushing about. Jason nodded. "So do the giants. I don't think there will be any fighting for the rest of the day." It was now afternoon, but that didn't mean the giants wouldn't attack. However after the lengthy battle of the day, Hazel hoped the giants were just as exhausted as they were.

"So this is our chance," Frank muttered.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Aida," Frank responded. "When we raided the giants base. Remember, I told you about Agrius? Well he mentioned Aida, and how she was one of the few people who knew how to use the spear. We need to find her."

Piper, who was listening in, nodded. "She knows how to use the spear, it seems important," she agreed, "we need to find her while we can." She added. The others murmured their agreement.

Clarisse hurried in, her head sweaty, still in her armour. "We're running out of swords rapidly. The 4th cohort has none left. And Hermes cabin have no armour or spears, they are out of action. Now they have picked a fight with the Demeter cabin and we're wasting time."

Percy quickly dealt with the problem. "Frank and Leo help out with the weapon and armour situation. Leo, make some crazy inventions! Frank, you can distribute them with Reyna. As praetors the Romans will listen to you, and the Greeks respect you. Piper, do you think you can sort out the cabin problems?" All three nodded.

"Then you, Jason and I can find Aida," Hazel spoke up.

"How will you do that?" Reyna asked. She was sitting nearby. Hazel smiled as she realised that Reyna was holding hands with Connor Stoll.

"Agrius said all you have to do is seek her out, and she will appear to you," Frank remembered. "But she's the goddess of modesty. She won't want to appear here, in this crowded place."

"So you can go out and find a deserted field somewhere nearby," Leo said simply. Hazel shook her head.

"I know an even better place. Where she is definite to appear. Her altar, here in Athens." Reyna nodded in agreement.

Percy looked uneasy. "I think I should stay with Annabeth."

A girl from the Apollo cabin, Darla, Hazel remembered as Will Solace's girlfriend, spoke up. "Percy, she's fine. You'll just create trouble hanging around the infirmary. She won't wake up for a few hours at least anyway."

Percy hesitated for a second, before nodded. "Ok then. Well there's no point wasting time. Let's go!"

…...

The wind was pleasant, as it winded around the plain altar happily, whistling. Hazel looked at the others, who nodded. She looked down at the solid slab of wood, lightly tarnished in an oaky colour. It was at the base of a secluded hill. Hesitantly she called out, "Mighty Aida, Goddess of Modesty, come!"

They all looked about, expecting a sudden appearance, but nothing happened. As Jason opened his mouth a chilly breeze wove around them, knitting together and slowly a small woman appeared in front of them, her eyes watching the ground, occasionally darting around. She stood before the altar, covering it up.

"You called, young Olympians."

After meeting Percy's eyes Jason started to speak, "Yes we called goddess," he bowed, "we would like your help and wisdom," he finished.

"How can I help you?"

Percy quickly answered, "We need to ask you a question," she gestured for him to go on, and deciding to be blunt, he completed his sentence, "What is the use of the Spear of Ouranos?"

She froze, her auburn hair swaying in the breeze. Her brown eyes looked at them clearly for the first time. She was wearing a simple white dress with a faded pattern. "The Spear of Ouranos. Why do you want to know that?"

Hazel carefully chose her words, "My lady, we are fighting a mighty war, and this knowledge may help us to win. You have always been a loyal goddess, and I hope you will now help us and impart your knowledge. We know that you used to guard the spear, and obtained the knowledge of how to use it." She figured diplomacy was the best way to go with this goddess.

Aida looked up at the clouds. "But what would you use it for?"

Percy decided that this was a waste of time. "To save the world. Well actually to kill her." Jason sighed at Percy's remark.

Aida took a quick look at Percy before answering, "I see." She changed her line of sight and thought in silence. Hazel waited patiently for some time before realising that Aida didn't seem to be with them anymore.

"Well?" Hazel inquired.

"Oh yes-" Snarls broke her sentence, interrupting their peaceful conversation. Hazel turned and watched as two empousai sprinted towards them, fangs wide open.

Percy charged, Riptide in hand. "HALT!" An empousai shrieked. "WE must stop this. We will not let her tell you anything," she screeched.

Hazel looked at them and then realised that the empousai knew what was happening. They had known that they were here, and why they were here. Hazel took charge.

"How did you know we were here?" she exclaimed.

The empousai cackled. "Our little spy tells us everything!" She threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Percy froze in horror, mouth agape.

Suddenly, in anger, Percy charged her, but the second one dashed forward and lunged at him with her fangs. He sliced her with Riptide, but she dodged and bolted away. "NO!" Hazel shouted. She focused intently and manipulated the mist, turning the world 180 degrees for the empousai, who suddenly turned round, slashing at the air. Jason ran forward, and forcefully stabbed both.

They all gave a sigh of relief. "I should probably leave now." Aida said, looking shaken. She was starting to fade.

"No, no don't go," Hazel said, turning round. They had all forgotten about their purpose in this field, too shocked by the revelation of a spy in their own camp.

"No, you seem busy enough. This is a dangerous place, I will leave."

"Please," Hazel begged, "if you don't the whole word will turn to war, is this what you want? An outrageous war. Is this what _you,_ the goddess of modesty, want?" Hazel queried.

Aida sighed, "Fine I shall stay. Now where were we?"

"What is the use of the spear?" Jason quickly added.

"Ah yes," she looked a the sky before continuing, "The Spear of Ouranos will be the fall of the world. It harnesses a deadly power, but may only be wielded by Ouranos, Lord of the Sky."

Hazel blinked, and looked at her friends. Legend stated that Saturn, or Kronos, had cut up Ouranos, after Gaia had urged him to. Now they heard that Ouranos was the only one able to wield the spear. Then that meant this was all hopeless. But Juno herself had set Frank and Piper on course to the spear. Why would Juno do that? Had she known that Ouranos was the only one able to use it? Had all of the efforts put into the spear been a waste?

Aida however, kept muttering to herself. Hazel figured she was a bit loopy. But then Hazel listened more closely to what she was saying.

"Alas, Ouranos is not here. He's not here. Not. Here. It's a shame," she murmured, "that he is never to walk the earth again. Unless," she smiled a little to herself, "the Divine Scriptures of the Parthenon are correct. The resurrection of Ouranos. It has a nice ring to it. If it was even possible." She wondered. "If the scriptures are to be believed."

Hazel gave a little gasp. Aida's eyes snapped to them. She blushed. She looked to the ground and started walking backwards. "I forgot I had company. I should not have said that. Some secrets should never, ever be revealed, especially not to mortals." There was now a note of fear in her voice. "I shall go. Now."

"Wait!" Hazel cried, but it was too late. Aida had already dissolved into rays of light.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Did you hear what she was saying?" Jason nodded slowly.

Hazel stared at the altar. "The Divine Scriptures in the Parthenon. We need to see them. Quickly!"

Jason met her eyes. "But what about the spy? We have a mole. We can't reveal anything. We've got to tell the rest of the seven." He said seriously.

Percy shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe someone would betray us," he said, dismayed.

Hazel was uneasy as well, but she knew that they needed to get going. They only had one day of rest. They didn't know when the next opportunity to find the scriptures was.

"We'll talk to the rest of the seven about it. About everything," Hazel said firmly.

Percy nodded, albeit a bit glumly. "Annabeth will probably know what these scriptures are. Let's go talk to our friends."

…

It had been evening when they left, but now when Hazel, Percy and Jason returned to the camp, night was falling rapidly.

As they walked to the hotel Percy slipped away to check on Annabeth. Hazel watched the actions around the base. People scurried in and out of the colossal, loud, fire lit forges carrying glowing pieces of metal in cloth. Others came out of armouries, full to the brim with weapons, in their glistening armour.

She saw the entrance to their hotel, The Plaza, and following Jason, strolled in. She saw Reyna in the lobby, in her distinctive praetor armour, discussing plans with Hank, leader of the 2nd Cohort. They entered the dining area, and Hazel saw Frank. She ran over to him and kissed him. Piper hugged Jason.

"Did you mange to deal with all the problems?" Jason asked as they all sat down.

Leo nodded. "Yup, it didn't take too long. What about you? How did your little chat with Aida go? You bring back any biscuits for me?"

Frank laughed. Hazel noticed that Leo and Frank seemed to be getting along really well nowadays.

Before Hazel or Jason could answer, Percy walked in, his arm around Annabeth, who was looking much better now. Percy helped Annabeth into her seat before sitting down himself.

"I've filled Annabeth in," Percy said. He looked at Hazel. "Have you told the rest what we found out?"

Hazel accounted what had happened, Jason and Percy sometimes pitching in. When they finished the story, there was a stunned silence.

"A spy?" Frank asked. Jason nodded.

"But who?" Leo wondered, shaking his head.

"We don't know. But we shouldn't waste time over it. We just don't tell many people our plans. Only people we trust completely." Percy locked eyes with Annabeth.

Hazel nodded. "Annabeth, we learnt about the Divine Scriptures. You know what they are?"

"I think so. And I also know how to get them. Piper and I will go look for them tomorrow. The rest of you should stay here. The enemy armies are regrouping, according to my shield. We should be ready for an attack."

Everyone mumbled their assent. Suddenly they heard a meow from outside. A cat burst into the room. Percy shot up, Annabeth at his side.

"Small Bob!" Annabeth cried. The cat turned round and ran out, the demigods following.

Outside, standing in the park was a tall titan, with crazy silver hair and a happy grin on his face. Beside him was a giant dressed in red, his hair in the usual giant locks, but with a kindly look on his face. Hazel raised her spear, but stopped when she saw Percy and Annabeth's face.

Percy grinned. "Bob! Damasen! Small Bob! You arrived!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Duhn duhn a spy! Who do you think it is? Any ideas? Anyway like I said a chapter within a week most likely. So keep checking back! Now please please please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Thanks :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I've been very busy. Also sad notice: I won't be updating this story again till the 7th of June, so 3 weeks. I'm very sorry, but I just won't be able tog et a chapter up till then! If for some reason there isn't an update that day, it will definitely be soon after, so keep checking. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Leo<span>

Leo watched the reunion between Titan, Giant and demigods in awe. Percy and Annabeth had told them about Bob and Damasen, but seeing them in front of him really drove it home. Leo smiled. If Percy and Annabeth could be friends with people who were supposed to be enemies, maybe there was hope after all.

"So what happened in Tartarus after we left?" Percy asked Bob and Damasen.

Damasen replied, "We could not defeat Tartarus. However he couldn't kill us. Once he saw the doors disappear, he was enraged. He dispersed the monsters army in his anger, and we too were propelled back to the depths of Tartarus. We had no hope of getting out, till suddenly Alaps appeared. And we were out of Tartarus."

Percy looked down for a second, before looking them in the eyes. 'I'm sorry for leaving you both behind. I-"

Bob raised his hands. "It's okay! We are all okay now!"

Damasen nodded. "You did what you had to do. I am glad you are both alright," he rumbled.

"Still," Annabeth smiled, "thank you."

Small Bob meowed softly. Annabeth walked up and stroked him.

"Well… nice to meet you!" Leo held his hand out, and received a very firm handshake from Bob, throwing Leo off balance. "Woah!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed as Annabeth introduced the rest of the seven to her friends.

Jason smiled at them, before frowning. "Guys, sorry to be the party-pooper, but we need to get going. What's the plan?"

"I have a plan," Leo volunteered. "All I need is a few helpers. Anyone?" Piper offered to help, as did Travis and Connor, shortly followed by Reyna.

Leo explained his plan, outlining his details. A short silence was broken by Reyna, "Ambitious; giants aren't easy to kill you know." Leo nodded, then winked.

"But I think we can do it."

Hazel nodded. "While you guys do that, the rest of us will sort out the trip to the Parthenon for these scriptures."

...

Leo tinkered with the delicate pieces of metal in front of him. He felt at ease, doing what he enjoyed. The pieces made an easy trap, which he was hoping would be used sooner rather than later. He was also designing a creation of his own: a fire cannon. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Piper walk in, dagger in hand.

"Watcha making?" She questioned, picking up the prototype cannon.

"You'll see," Leo said, his eyes twinkling. Piper shook her head, walking over to him, about to pick up his newest creation.

"NO! It's a trap, don't touch!" Leo hollered, leaping away from her. Piper jumped at the sudden noise, before propelled herself away from Leo.

"A little more warning next time, please?" Piper glared.

Leo looked at the ground shamefully. "Sorry," he mumbled. He hated when Piper subconsciously used her charmspeak to make him feel guilty, but he understood.

They stood in silence for a moment before Leo re-gathered himself, and sat down and carried on tinkering, forgetting Piper's existence. Before long his world was interrupted by the sharp scrape of Piper sharpening her dagger.

"So are you ready?" Piper asked. "I mean, we should probably be prepared." Leo nodded.

A silence descended upon them, even Leo stopped fidgeting. The quiet was shattered by a giggle emitted by Reyna, from next door, the armoury.

"Give up!" They heard Connor say.

"Never!" Reyna replied.

"Fine. I'll just tickle you even more!" He yelled defiantly.

Reyna's laughter grew and grew until she shouted, out of breath, "STOP! Please!"

Connors voice rang out, taunting her about her weakness. They laughed. Leo was glad Reyna was happy, but she seemed so different when she was with Connor, not hard and cold, but normal. Suddenly he heard a thud, and Connor groaned. Reyna laughed.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me," she gloated. As Leo and Piper walked into the room they could see Conner smiling from where Reyna was sitting on top of him. They both scrambled up when they saw Leo and Piper enter.

A second later Travis walked in, "There's a giant heading towards us."

...

Leo lay underneath the bush, breathing quietly. From here he could see Reyna and Piper, who were both hidden in trees, and he could see his hidden trap and the attached cannon. Mimas the giant was coming with a group of people through the woods, and the Stolls were the bait. They had seen the giant coming on Annabeth's shield, and Leo recognised the giant: Mimas, the anti-Hephaestus. Leo felt it was his duty to kill Mimas. He just hoped his father would be willing to help.

Suddenly Travis' voice travelled clearly throughout the woods. Leo smiled at his slyness, baiting the giant in. "Connor what should are next move be? Polybotes is on the run. What are we going to do?"

Connor replied evenly, "Hmm… we should stay in the woods, just here, before attacking him in the morning. A good nights rest could really do us some good."

Travis agreed and they small talked their way through the rest of the conversation, even adding misleading plans, in case Mimas escaped. The wood descended into a deep silence. Rustlings of the leaves crept through the woods. The wind howled and the trees shared secrets with one another. Rats scampered through the woods. The forest was alive, as quiet as it was.

Leo lay in waiting, his heart pounding. It felt like forever, but was really just 10 minutes. How stupid were the giants?

A roar echoed through the woods as Mimas slithered towards them on his serpent legs, leading chimera and hellhounds into battle. Arrows shot out of nowhere, Reyna killing 3 monsters instantly. Leo held a small flash bomb in his hand, homemade of course. The small band of monsters were already too far in to back out and they charged in, draconae, empousai and all. Harpies flew above, screeching into the wind. Trees were uprooted by Mimas, who was charging straight at them. Piper jumped out of the tree, landing on a chimera, which she stabbed in the back, turning into ashes. Her lulling voice soothed the monsters, allowing Travis', Connor's and Reyna's shots to disintegrate them. Leo decided to enrage the giant.

"Come on you lumbering beast. Is that all you've got?" He shouted defiantly.

The only answer was a roar, and a trampling of the bushes around Leo. Leo spurted fire at Mimas, who flinched, scalded. He staggered backwards, where the trap lay hidden.

_Please, father._ He thought_ Help me. _Only with godly power could the trap do its job. Only both demigod and god could kill this giant. The trap whirred to life, and sprung up and bashed Mimas' head, disorientating the giant for a second, which was all the cannon needed, before an explosive can of Greek fire was catapulted at Mimas' face. He slashed his sword, burning out the sword and fire, splattering his ranks with the ropes of deadly green flames, and destroying his own troops. Leo grinned. _Thank you, father._

Mimas yelped in pain and with all his might swung blindly at Leo, who ducked. Mimas' power was so strong, that he swiped the tree and slashed it in half with one swing. Piper stabbed another empousai, whose fangs hung with blood. But Leo's toy had only just started. It whirred and then hurled forward, with sharp blades sticking out the front. Deep engravings were cut into the giant's legs. Mimas bellowed in pain, drew his spear, and spotting Connor, hurled it at him. Reyna screamed, "NO!" She dived, jumping into the spear's path. The clang rung across the whole forest, as the spear bounced at cluttered against her armour.

Reyna lay still on the ground, her head wide open, with a deep gash across her forehead, blood pouring out. Connor sprinted over, tears rolling down his face. Leo saw all of this in slow motion. Leo chucked the flash bomb behind him, and satisfied watched as it tore ranks of the enemy down, and stopped loads more in their tracks. In the corner of his eye, he could see Piper splashing water across Reyna's forehead as Connor poured a bit of ambrosia down her throat. The gash tightened itself and blood stopped oozing out as he spoon-fed her nectar.

Mimas howled in pain, as he stomped over. Leo turned round, and watched as his machine completed its final command. It exploded into a raging fire, the inferno enveloping the giant in a tornado of flames. Burnt alive, his ashes were all that remained.

Connor sat by Reyna still stroking her hair softly. Travis walked up to Leo, a frown on his face. "We need to get back to camp quick, she's not in good shape. Any more nectar or ambrosia will burn her up. And she still isn't showing any signs of consciousness. This is really bad," Travis mumbled, not wanting his brother to hear. A bubble of worry settled in the pit of Leo's stomach.

...

"That was amazing!" Piper said, after getting over the initial shock of Reyna's terrible state.

"Thanks," Leo said, looking at his hands. "Just a little something to help us along the way."

"Well it worked well. I don't know how you do it. You basically single-handedly destroyed a giant."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you guys." He answered. After a thought he smiled, "And my father."

...

Reyna was perched on a bed in the infirmary. The Apollo cabin were frowning and muttering worried amongst themselves. Connors face was ashen, petrified of what might be her fate. "She won't fully recover for at least a week, if not longer." They said, worried looks upon their faces. "She hasn't even shown signs of life, although we have found a weak pulse." Connor let out a small sigh of relief.

Everyone was gathered around the table, the Stolls and the seven and Damasen, who was a master of medicine.

"What do you think Damasen?" Annabeth quizzed.

Damasen shook his head, "I'm afraid she may never make a full recovery. Giants' spears aren't soft and that bashed her hard. It's impossible to tell, but it's likely to have affected her brain; it's a nasty gash."

Connors cheeks were tear stained, and bags were collected under his eyes. He had stayed by Reyna for hours now and refused to sleep, in case she woke up.

Damasen continued. "I don't know how to wake her up, she's in a very deep coma. I fear his spear might have damaged her brain; she took a colossal blow. She's lucky to be alive."

"It wasn't a direct blow," Leo said, "it deflected of her sword."

"Yes that makes sense. I wondered why her hand was so mangled. But that's easily healable. Although her wrist might never be exactly the same. I think her bone was chipped. It just proves the strength of a giant." Damasen hung his head limply, knowing that he too had the power to do such evil.

Hazel broke the silence though. "Guys, I know this is really bad, but we can't stop the fight. We need to visit the Scriptures, and soon. We were lucky to have a second day of break. We need to leave, now!"

Annabeth and Piper, who had been chosen to go look for the scriptures, packed their stuff, whilst the rest all sat glumly around Reyna, still shocked. The two left the room after kissing their boyfriends and waving their goodbyes, and silence descended upon the rest of them. After a long while of silence, Percy stood up.

"Well, we should prob-" As he spoke darkness fell, plunging the world into an inky blackness.

Suddenly a screech erupted through the air. Leo felt something bite into him. Pain shot through his body, and he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Check back in 3 weeks for the next chapter, and good news, after this unfortunate break, I will be posting regularly, so every week at the least, perhaps even more :) But please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been really busy. However, from now on for some time I will upload once a week every week! It is starting to get good. Hope you enjoy it. Read on! Read, review and ENJOY! :)

This story has had 5000 views, so I am going to give you a small extra:

At the moment I have definitely got at least 25 chapters, and I'm likely to hit 30's! I promise there is still loads to come. I really want to know what you want me to accommodate in this story. So far i'm afraid not all the suggestions can or will be supported, but many are and will be. I would just like to say that I am trying to be original, so old Rick Riordan ideas probably wont happen. If you have a particular giant you would like the Seven to face, just give a review. When I hit 15 reviews I will give another hint, but all I can say for now is that, serious problems are happening in camp, and the spy is going to be revealed very soon!

:)

* * *

><p><span>Piper<span>

The sun was beginning to rise. Piper hadn't got any sleep during the night, what with fighting Mimas and all, but she didn't feel tired. She wanted to find these scriptures. She wanted to win this war, and if losing a night's sleep was what she had to do, then it was a small price to pay.

She walked through the park, Annabeth next to her. Piper thought about what Jason, Percy and hazel had found out. A spy. In their camp. She almost didn't want to believe it. The taste in Piper's mouth turned bitter.

Annabeth, however, looked pleased. "Why are you smiling?"Piper asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really."Piper looked at her. "Just…Having Bob and Damasen back…and Small Bob…I'm just so glad. It was horrible to think that we had left them in Tartarus, most likely dead. I just- I never thought- I grew up hearing of tales of heroes. But leaving Bob and Damasen…it's just, that wasn't heroic,"Annabeth finished.

Piper shook her head in disbelief. "Annabeth, you and Percy are the two of the most heroic people ever. You've been on countless quests; you've journeyed through _Tartarus_. You had to leave Bob and Damasen behind, but still, _still_, you managed to rescue them from Tartarus of all places. There is nothing more heroic."

Annabeth smiled at that. "I'm not sure that's quite true, but-"

"Oh, shut up already, and accept a compliment,"Piper grinned. Annabeth laughed. It felt good to have her friend back, Piper thought.

"So, what's the plan?"Piper asked.

They were approaching the Parthenon. Every time Piper looked at it, it took her breath away. The majestic monument was not as grand as it would have been in the time of the Greek empire, but Piper could still feel its power. This place was symbolic, especially to all demigods. This had come to represent the olden day Greece, the time of demigods.

Annabeth brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess we just search for the scriptures. Its magic will draw us to it. Hopefully."

"But you must have some idea of what's going to happen, yes?"Piper pushed. "I mean, you picked me to come with you. I'm guessing that's for a reason."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. "Yes. If I remember correctly, I think I've heard some stories of what might lay ahead of us, if the tales are true."

"What?"

Annabeth surged into the Parthenon, not answering the question, Piper following her. Piper felt an electric tingle down her spine as she entered. The place was grand. This was the first time she had been here. She knew Annabeth had already visited during the night, but still she explored the Parthenon, awestruck. Piper knew it was pretty cool, but they did have a mission to complete.

"Annabeth?"She waved her hand.

Annabeth blushed. "Yes, sorry. It's just there's so many fascinating things here. If there wasn't a war going on…" Annabeth's eyes turned dreamy.

Piper snapped her hands. "Shall we search for the scriptures then?"Annabeth nodded.

Piper didn't really know where to start. The temple was massive. It was open to the elements, but there were subsections, altars lining the walls.

"This used to be not only a temple, but a treasury,"Annabeth called out from where she was examining a shrine. "It has much more space than it looks, and demigods know that there's a big underground network beneath this place."

Piper focused her attention on one shrine. It was in the centre of the furthest wall, but it didn't really draw attention to itself like some of the other one's did. She stepped closer, and Piper realised it was older than most of the other shrines. It was covered with careful drawings and words. In the centre was a small space, probably where a fire would have been lit. It was just about big enough for a human to squeeze into.

She didn't know why, but she felt like this shrine was important. She could see pictures of wars, battles, and big figures, emblazoned with light. A woman featured in one, her features bland but large, her eyes opened, menacing. Only her face was seen, and it formed the ground. "Gaia,"Piper whispered. The earth mother was staring up at a figure in a tunic, standing in the sky, proud, holding a familiar looking spear. That must be Ouranos. And coming behind him was a young man, holding a scythe, the golden light bouncing off him to reveal his cruel smile. Kronos, preparing to cut up his father.

Piper realised this shrine depicted some of the earliest stories about the universe. No wonder it had seemed so old. Was this were the scriptures that apparently contained the secret of raising Ouranos were hidden? Concealed by the shrine that depicted his death?

Piper felt a shiver run down her back. "Annabeth,"she called nervously. "You might want to see this."Annabeth walked over, before examining the shrine. Her face hardened.

"This may be where they're hidden,"she muttered.

"Annabeth,"Piper asked, "you said you had an idea what waited for us if we tried to find the scriptures. What?"

Annabeth glanced at her. "Some tricksters, evil spirits,"she muttered. "Nothing we can't handle."

Suddenly there was a gust of cold air. Annabeth and Piper were sent sprawling ten feet backwards on the cold marble floor.

"Nothing you can't handle?"a high-pitched voice imitated, cackling.

"Well, clearly they haven't met us before,"another, more feminine, but equally vicious voice said.

Piper looked up, her eyes focusing. Standing in front of the shrine were two human forms. On the left was a tall woman, with messy dark hair and cherry red lips. She had a semi-circular glittering red stone hanging down on her neck. She was pretty, but she had a crazy glint in her eyes, as did the man next to her. The man had the same messy dark hair and pale skin, and he too looked mad, his eyes sparkling. On his neck lay the other half of the same stone the woman had. They were both moving, their hands tapping, their heads shaking, their mouths laughing, and their forms were flickering, like it was hard for them to stay in one place. Winds rushed around them, becoming more hectic just by the two people, who looked so similar that Piper figured they must be twins, atmosphere. They definitely did not look sane.

The woman pouted. "Evil spirits,"she said. "That's not very nice."

The man nodded. "We're not evil. Sure we can do some 'harsh'"the man used air quotes "things, but we're not evil. It's all just a bit of fun."His grin grew wider.

"Who are you?"Piper asked as she got to her feet.

"I am Apate,"the woman giggled.

"And I am Dolos,"the man added. "We are the trickster twins,"they both said in unison, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"The what?"

"The trickster twins,"Annabeth responded. "Apate and Dolos, gods of trickery, deceit, fraud and pranks. They're minor spirits,"Annabeth said scathingly.

Dolos placed a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "I'm offended,"he said. "But I forgive you Annabeth Chase. The amount of amusement you could give me and my sister,"Dolos took a deep inhale through his nose, before breathing out slowly. "It would be very, very fun."

"What do you mean?"Annabeth asked. Dolos just tapped his nose.

"Well where would be the fun in telling you?"Apate mock frowned, as if she was disappointed.

"I thought Hermes was the trickster god?"Piper frowned. Apate and Dolos exchanged looks.

"Oh dear,"Apate sighed. "So silly. Almost as silly as your boyfriend. But I'm sure he will have to pay for his mistakes far more."Piper looked at Apate.

"What…what do you know about Jason?" she quizzed. Apate just winked.

"The point is, Hermes is nothing like us. We are completely different,"Dolos explained, his hands flapping like he was dancing. His movement was extremely disorientating.

Apate nodded. "Hermes is the god of pranks and such, yes, but he is more interested with the process, the actual planning of the prank or the mischief, not the end result. He wants something elaborate, something magnificent!"

"Whereas we care more about the chaos afterwards,"Dolos smirked. "If that's what you want, we're you're gods. We're a little bit more…ah, serious, when it comes to such matters."

"Hermes is childish,"Apate nodded. "We will go to any lengths for chaos!"

The wild glint in the two twins'eyes was enough to make Piper shudder. Though they at first glance seemed to be spirits of fun things, Piper suspected they were a lot more sinister than she had originally thought.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "That's great, and all, but we came her for the scriptures. So if we can just get the scriptures and go, that would be good."

"There's no need for trouble,"Piper agreed, pouring a little charmspeak into her words.

It didn't seem to work.

"The scriptures?"Apate asked in fake innocence. "What are they?"

Dolos nodded, stroking his chin as if thinking. "Plus, even if we did know what they were, we wouldn't let _you_ look at them."

Piper scowled. "Not an option."

Suddenly the wind tore, rushing about in a frenzy, circling Piper and Annabeth. Dolos flickered and appeared opposite Apate, behind the two demigods. Together, Apate and Dolos walked forward slowly, trapping them in their small circle.

"Not an option,"Apate mimicked. "What do you want with the scriptures anyway?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather talk to us?"Dolos pouted.

Annabeth drew her sword. "Not really."

"But we have so many things to tell you!"Dolos said cheekily.

"Don't you want Gaia to be defeated?"Piper asked.

"Gaia?"Apate responded. "Why, she's our mother. Of course we're on her side."

Piper didn't like the situation. The two gods were unpredictable. She couldn't be sure what they would do next. She felt Annabeth tense next to her. They were going to attack. Piper drew Katoptris and charged towards Dolos, Annabeth whirling towards Apate.

Dolos'eyes widened in amusement. As Piper raised her dagger, his form became transparent, and the weapon passed through him.

"Piper!"Dolos cried. "Behind you!"Without thinking, Piper turned around, only to be pushed forward, crashing into the cool marble floor. Cursing, she realised she had been tricked. She struggled up to her feet, her nose bleeding; Piper suspected it might be broken. The pain was almost unbearable. She lashed out at Dolos. Dolos flickered and teleported to the other side of her. Piper swung again, but once more Dolos reappeared elsewhere. This continued, Piper getting dizzy from the loss of blood and her whirling around. She gasped for breath. Dolos was cackling with laughter.

Piper stumbled backwards to where Annabeth had been pushed backwards by a gust of wind. Apate started giggling.

"You silly heroes, always trying to fight us." Apate snarled. Blushing, Piper's mind whirled with thoughts.

'I'm not useless!' Piper thought, anger clouding her mind. She interpreted one of Apates' movements, seeing where get body would end up. She swirled round, carrying momentum, and jumped. She jumped head first into Annabeth, who was trying to ward off Dolos.

"Useless demigods, aren't they?" Dolos laughed. Apate sniggered, watching as Piper stumbled into the shrine, dizzy. Finally she slumped to the ground.

Piper realised that Apate and Dolos were just too fast for them, and she couldn't use charmspeak either. The gods seemed to be resistant to it.

"Just as silly as their friends,"Dolos added. "Oh but Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang…They're going to have a nasty shock aren't they? Kidnapped by him, or her…"Dolos shuddered.

Apate nodded. "I almost feel sorry for them…if it wasn't going to be so fun to see how it will play out!"

Piper's blood turned cold. "What are you talking about?"Neither god answered.

"Don't listen to them Piper, they're lying,"Annabeth growled.

"You know, Annabeth Chase, I thought we already told you,"Apate tilted her head. "We don't always lie. Sometimes we don't have to, not to get chaos. And so moments when we simply have to tell the truth to result in madness, usually when it comes to demigods…"

"They're the most satisfying,"Dolos finished. For once, neither of them were smiling, but simply breathing in, looking pleased.

Piper felt a wave of desperation come over her. She needed to get out of here. She didn't want to talk to these two horrible…things anymore. But how could she beat them?

Slowly, an idea came to her. She couldn't use charmspeak, but that wasn't Aphrodite's true power. Charmspeak was pouring magic to trick people, but these gods were the rulers of trickery, it would be futile. But she didn't need charmspeak on them. Aphrodite was about emotions, and these two had basically just told them what their biggest desires were.

So Piper started laughing. Annabeth, thank god for her brain, started joining in. "Why are you laughing?"Dolos demanded.

"Because you think we don't know!"Piper grinned. "You honestly think we didn't know about everything you've said? Pfft."Piper waved her hand. "It's all part of the plan. Isn't that right Annabeth?"

"Oh yes. But I guess you would be too junior to know top secret plans."

"Junior?"Apate frowned.

"Yup. Please, go ahead, don't let us have the scriptures. Your mother will be very pleased,"Piper said sarcastically. "And you say you want chaos."

"But we do,"Dolos muttered.

"Then you should probably let us have the scriptures, silly. Every time you trick us isn't going to help. You're becoming like Hermes,"Annabeth sighed, "trying to plan something, but not getting chaos at the end, surely maybe you can see the path with the most chaos?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Apate and Dolos stood there, confused. This is what Piper had wanted. She had used their own emotions against them, stripping them bare, leaving them vulnerable.

Slowly, Piper and Annabeth walked towards them consolingly.

"Well?"Piper asked.

Apate nodded slowly. "We do want chaos."They both reached toward the glimmering red stones hanging on their necks, and pulled them off, handing them too the demigods. Piper grinned. But so did Dolos.

"You fools,"He smiled. "You honestly think we fell for that?"

"Look how happy they are, thinking they have succeeded. It will be so fun when we take the stones back!"Apate said scornfully. She lunged towards Piper. Piper drew her dagger. But this time she was prepared. Apate and Dolos may have thought they had been the ones tricking the demigods, but Piper could see that they really had been confused, by their own emotions. It was disarming for them, and Piper had to use it to her advantage.

She spun round and cleaved her dagger in a wide arc, disintegrating Apate. Dolos screeched, but Annabeth stabbed him, and he too turned into a pile of dust.

Piper sighed in relief.

"That was amazing Piper!"Annabeth exclaimed. "How did you know we would be able to beat them?"

"They knew we were tricking them, that Gaia didn't actually want us to have the scriptures, but we still played with their emotions, their desires. Once _we _broke free from _their _trickery, it was simple. That's why we were able to beat them so easily second time round."

"Come on,"Annabeth said. "We need to find the scriptures."

Piper hurried towards the shrine she had originally been examining. At the top was a small hole, just about big enough to fit a stone…She held out her half of the red stone, before piecing it together with Annabeth's. There was a red glow, and Piper could see that the two stones had moulded into one. Annabeth carefully fitted it into the hole.

The line that ran down the shrine, like a crack, started to glow. The shrine drew back into two halves to reveal a small, lit room, with walls of stone but no windows. In the centre was a wooden table, and lying on top of that were three ornate scrolls.

Annabeth rushed forward and carefully started to unfold one. Piper came up behind her. The scrolls had lots of writing, and sometimes pictures, all in ancient Greek. Annabeth quickly scanned them.

"What does it say?"Piper asked. Annabeth was the best at reading ancient Greek.

"I'm not entirely sure, it'll take some time to decipher it. We should take them back to camp."Suddenly Annabeth's eyes darkened, her mouth tightened. Piper could tell something was wrong. "No. This can't be right…"Annabeth muttered. For once, she actually looked scared. "We need to get back to camp. Now."

* * *

><p>Read on, next chapter updated in one weeks' time. Find out what happened at the end of Chapter 18, and read on to find out Annabeth's fears of the future. I have some good plans. Now REVIEW! In response to Crie13's review, I think that Luke and the curse of the Achilles' heel have been used already, but don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve. Im sure Frank will play a big role soon ;) Thank you! :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter. Its the first of a two-parter. You'll get the second part next week, as the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Please, remember to review, tell us what you think! We really appreciate it. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>

Darkness. A cold wind. Those were the first things he felt as Jason's eyelids fluttered open. His head felt like lead and hung limply from his neck. He couldn't see anything, and as he waved his hand in front of his eyes, he didn't even see anything through the inky blackness. The ebony, velvety surroundings were stuffy and as Jason shuffled about he found his hands to be tied up, along with his feet. He tried to call out, but felt a dry cloth bundled into his mouth to gag him. As he shuffled about, he discovered another body in the cell with him. He couldn't tell who's though.

The last thing Jason remembered was waiting in the infirmary. They had been waiting there, him and the rest of the seven, all of them except Piper and Annabeth. And then he had felt pain, and then it had been all darkness. And now he had woken up here. Wherever he was.

Panic rose in him. Jason decided to gather up the winds and find something useful, he was sure he could move that way. He tried to feel the presence of the air, but found nothing. Dark magic was surely at work here as Jason struggled to get any feeling of air at all as he tried to take control of it. It felt strange, unable to use his power. The feeling was suffocating, the darkness closing in on him. He leant down, and using his arms, unbound the gag, which was loose around his head. He spat the cloth out and breathed the dank, dusty air in. He continued to try and free himself from the ropes around his limbs, strongly tightened in knots. It was hard work, unable to see anything, groping his hands around, trying to feel the knots so he could untie them.

Half an hour later and Jason had made a lot more noise than progress. Finally he sat down, defeated, slouching against the wall. He felt movement besides him and realised the other person had woken up to. "Hello? Who are you?" he asked, looking into the darkness where he thought the person was. He got a series of mumbles as a reply. He hoped whoever it was was friendly. Maybe it was one of the seven. Leo, Percy, Frank and Hazel would've been captured with him. He remembered seeing them fall unconscious just before he himself had blacked out. Where were his friends? Suddenly a door at the far end of the cell swung open, on rusty hinges.

A man's voice called out, "Hello there, young demigods. I am Scylor, servant to darkness. If you are wondering, you are here to meet with death. You and your little friends. Savour you're precious few moments left." He hissed in happiness.

Jason remembered Scylor. Frank had told him about the serpentine man he had seen during his night-time raid of the enemy base. Was that where he was now? Jason strongly suspected it was. Defiant, Jason called out. "You think you can just kill us? You clearly haven't met us yet. Just try and kill me."

The man laughed, with an evil snigger (it sounded like a snake being stepped on), as if he had heard the funniest thing ever. "Me? I don't need to fight you. The master can handle you; don't worry. If you found out what awaitsss you, you would tremble in your ssshoes. Darknessss himself shall leech at your sssoul!" he cried, drawing out all his 's' sounds.

Jason realised that even if he tried to fight Scylor, he wouldn't be able to see him. And whatever monster waited for them, he did not sound pleasant. This was not going to end well. He heard a gasp from behind him, and heard Hazel's voice.

"What is this? Who are you talking about?" coughed Hazel.

"Ah Hazel Levesque, daughter of the underworld. Your domain is closest to my master's. It matters not. You still have no chance. I think I will leave you, and let you ponder your death." The man/serpent slammed the door behind him.

"Hazel?" Jason muttered, defeated.

"Jason, we are in serious danger. I know of whom that man was talking about. I won't say his name, that's dangerous, names are powerful. But trust me, we need to get out of here!" Jason could hear the desperate tone in Hazel's voice. "I heard tales of him, especially when I was in the underworld. He's the reason we can't see anything and why all our magic is drained. We need to get out of this darkness. It should be possible, as he's not here. You have to imagine the light, a doorway out of the darkness. Your imagination illuminates the darkness, you see? It will show us where the door is. But the being that awaits… he's very powerful. Almost as much as Gaia."

Silence descended on them. Jason concentrated hard, trying to imagine the light, trying hard to break the darkness and see. Part of him thought that was ridiculous- you can't see through darkness just by wanting it. But this wasn't just darkness- this was a monster. And using his strength, he could overcome this monster. Suddenly a brown door appeared in front of Jason, about 3 metres away from him. It looked like a front door of a cosy home, back from New York or Boston, not a door to an evil god's lair. He got to his feet uneasily and blindly walked towards the door. While the door was illuminated, the passage to it was not. He felt rope coiled beneath his feet, and tripped falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Hazel quizzed.

"Yes, need to be more careful I suppose. Don't worry," Jason replied. Finally he reached the door and pushed hard, and as the door opened light exploded into his eyes. He immediately closed them, spots appearing everywhere. He opened them slightly and winced as the light ripped through his iris. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light, and although he was squinting he could make out a grimy corridor. He started to walk quietly through the passage, Hazel right behind him. They came to another door, and heard a lot of people shouting and talking. There was definitely light in there though.

"_He_ isn't there." Hazel pointed at the door. "We'll storm the room, find out where we are. Hopefully all the inhabitants of this place are in there at the moment, that way we can destroy them all at once and find the others," whispered Hazel.

"But where are the others?" He almost shouted, before recovering to a whisper. Hazel shrugged, and continued towards the door.

"We'll find them." She looked at the door. "I open, you fly." Hazel opened the door.

Jason flew into a colossal room with a table in the centre. Engraved into the walls were markings, showcasing an exquisitely detailed story, of Greek tragedies and heroes, of the history of the world.

The room was full of evilm looking women, vampie fangs, pale skin and glowing red eyes.

Suddenly someone or something screamed, and everyone turned round to watch Jason turn the nearest vampire woman to ash. Hazel sprinted into the room, sword at the ready. A woman with jet-black hair turned towards Jason, and as he attempted to slash her head off he felt darkness hit his head hard and he fell to the ground, grunting as he hit the marble floor.

Another woman ran towards Hazel, hollering, "I, Alastor, Spirit of vengeance will continue my feud with you and your kind!"

Hazel slashed at her, and was surprised to have to duck as she watched her own sword attack herself instead. Jason got up and carefully approached the table, a gaggle of vampire-looking women hissing at him. In a flash of darkness, evidently caused by those same women, the vampires were upon him. Jason ducked and lunged and rolled. The woman with raven hair stood at the back laughing. Then, as an ebony veil shrouded them, subduing the world to a jet-black velvet pall, she stopped, eyes glazing over.

_"Five shall go,_

_Two will spill,_

_For heaven forbids,_

_All to end,_

_With one single death."_

Jason froze. That was the oracle, he was sure. Another prophecy. He remembered these monsters, vague tales at camp Jupiter. They had a sense of the future. Not to mention slight power of darkness, and the fact they were deadly. They were in a terrible position. It would be very difficult for Jason and Hazel o fight their way out of this one.

"Haha, you thought that you could really escape? Darkness will engulf you all, render you powerless, you useless demigods!" A small light penetrated the thick curtains at the far end of the room.

"No," Jason suggested, trying to sound casual, "we know we can." Jason delivered the crazy line into total darkness as if he was suggesting he should see a friend.

A shriek pierced the thread of silence, "NEVER!" she screeched, Jason recognised that to be Alastor, the Spirit of Vengeance.

Scylor who was watching from the back of the room, angry, pulled a long silver spearing looking sword, and ran up and attacked Jason. While Jason raised his sword, he realised the whole room had silver weapons. Jason, with enough light to spot Scylor's willowy, tall figure, about six feet into the air, ran, jumped, and, lifted by the wind, kicked him in the face, dodging the sword. His foot made contact his head. Jason swiped his sword, wounding Scylor as he collapsed with a hiss. Jason crashed into the concrete wall. Pain shot through his body, and he felt to the ground hard. Jason lost consciousness.

Jason woke up minutes later, head dizzy, legs and arms in pain. Through blurry eyes he noticed the absence of darkness, and spectated the rather short battle of Hazel killing off numerous vampire lady creatures. He forced himself to sit up, battling the intense shouts of discomfort from his body. Drawing his sword, he realised many of the enemies were attacking the air. _Hazel must be manipulating the mist _he thought. He ran into battle, wobbling as he stumbled towards the oracle lady. Her shoulders were wide and square, her facial expression set and grim. In her hand she wielded an enormous silver axe, as thick as a tree trunk. She charged at Jason, sprinting with inhumane speed.

Jason dived into his back and rolled out he way, immediately raising himself high into the air for an aerial attack. He heard Hazel whistle and knew that Arion would burst through the door in seconds. He pulled back his sword and hurtled down towards the woman, with thick, black, braided hair. He watched, astounded, as she hurled her body up, and met him in midair. She was definitely not human. As his sword met her axe, Jason felt an unbelievable amount of strength behind her blow and his sword flew out of his hand. He darted away from the woman, and punched the back of her head, as she fell back to the ground.

The woman didn't even think twice about the punch, and twisted round, rocketing towards Jason. Jason didn't think, he smashed a gust of wind into her gut, making her double over. Then, summoning deep reserves of energy from inside him, he prayed to his father as he attempted to harness the sky's power. As the lady woman, who Jason figured was a Titan (there was no other explanation for her immense power), recovered from the powerful blow, a bolt of lightning splintered down from above and, left the Titan lady as a cloud of ash. However Jason knew that this was not the master Scylor had referred to. He could still feel the power of the darkness, lingering over him, waiting for a fight.

Suddenly as Jason fell to the ground, giddy from exhaustion, Hazel yelped in pain. Arion stormed into the room, to kick down a vampire lady, who had bitten Hazel. Jason struggled to his feet and offered her some ambrosia, before five more vampire ladies descended upon them. Jason gulped some nectar himself, his eyes and head clearing, and for the first time in ages, he felt alive.

As he got his first true glimpse of the room, he noticed Scylor lying on the floor. Around him was a circle of dangerous looking men, with glints in their eyes. Jason remembered them from the mountain near Aeolus' palace. Lycanthrope. _Werewolf people _he thought. One of them growled menacingly at him. Jason remembered they could only be destroyed from silver. That must have been why all the monsters had carried silver weapons, to keep the Lycanthrope from going out of control. Jason picked up a silver sword cluttered near the ashes of a monster, as he dashed towards the circle. Surrounded by ash, he fought the leader, who used fangs like a sword, chewing on Jason's hilt. Jason stabbed right at its heart, and speared it like a skewer. He swirled his sword round, decapitating another two. Three more leapt towards him, and he turned one to ash, jabbed one other. Out of nowhere, Jason felt something smash into him. He screamed in terror as blood seeped onto his arm from a gaping wound. Just then Hazel, on Arion, rode over and stabbed the final werewolf, in their dance of death with the horrific creature.

Alastor, the despicable, spirit of Vengeance, let out a blood-curdling war cry as she charged at Jason. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he gathered up the winds, and concentrated it to a torrent of air, lashing out at her. As she was launched in the opposite direction, as was Jason. Recovering from the shock of the push, Jason floated midair and flew straight back at her, realising that he could use the winds to his advantage. He used them again to press her against the wall, seven foot above the floor. Pinned down, he looked at her in disgust. Using the lance that Scylor had carried, he launched it at her. She turned to a cloud of ash.

As he turned round, he only saw himself, Arion and Hazel, enveloped by a cloud of smoke. In the distance he heard the shouts of Leo, Frank and Percy. Hope filtered through him, as he made his way to his friends. As they turned to leave the door opened without them touching it. Darkness fell.

"Stop." The voice was low and rumbling, coming from the darkness itself. A tangible inky shroud engulfed Jason and Hazel. Jason could just about the see the darkness coming together, forming the shape of a vaguely humanoid figure. "You have done well to get this far, puny demigods. But I am Erebus." Hazel gasped, and Jason felt a wave of horror and shock wash over him. He knew that name. It was the name of the god of darkness, a creature almost as old as Gaia, one of the primordial forces of the universe. "You cannot defeat me. Now, you must die."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Like I said, you will get the second part of this two-parter next week, as its own chapter. Stay tuned! Now please leave a review before you go! It makes us write better and update faster! It doesn't have to be a long review, just telling us what you think, what you want to happen etc. Now review! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry that there have been no updates in the while, but I hope to post the next chapter next sunday. Please enjoy this chapter. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Frank<span>

Frank rocketed down the thin hallway, weaving through low doorways and protruding objects, Percy and Leo in tow.

Frank had woken up in a damp dungeon, Percy and Leo unconscious in the darkness near him. Straight away Mormo, a vampirish creature guarding the cell, started taunting them. They easily overcame her though, thanks to her arrogance. She foolishly gave them light, just enough to see her, and within seconds Frank had shot her down with his bow. Then they quickly broke through the bars, Frank scampering through as a mouse, grabbing the keys which lay next to the pile of ashes which had been Mormo, turning back into a human, and letting Percy and Leo out. Whoever captured them was being cocky, and Frank was happy to ensure that that would be their fatal mistake.

Frank suddenly stopped after he had taken a few steps in the thin passage, and he felt Leo thud into him. "Damn," growled Leo, looking straight ahead at the locked metal door. Percy slid past both and smashed Riptide into a lock. Seeing as a hellhound was chasing them, he didn't want to hang round too long. The door still refused to budge as the hellhound turned the final corner, drooling. Frank's body grew to twice its regular size as he formed an elephant, turned round and charged at the hellhound. At this precise moment Leo cheered and broke the door down with a strange mechanical device, which had appeared from his tool belt. Frank hurtled towards the growing figure of the hellhound. Leo screamed at him frantically.

"Frank! Hurry up! We need to lock the hellhound out."

Realising that smashing into a truck sized hellhound was of no use whatsoever, Frank transformed into a small bird, deftly turned round and darted towards the doorway. Percy slammed the door shut, as Leo locked the door behind him. The hellhound leapt, snarling, but just banged his head against the metal barred door. His jaw snapped against the hole, which Leo's device had blown into the door, but the creature wasn't able to reach them. Leo laughed in delight. "Take that, you- ew! It drooled on me!" Frank stifled laughter as he saw Leo wipe hellhound drool on his trousers.

"Come on!" Percy said urgently. "We need to find out where we are."

And so they had ran down the hallway, occasionally slashing monsters to dust. It was unusually quiet though, most of the monsters gravitating towards one room in particular. Frank thought he heard the shouts of Jason and- was that Hazel?

"Jason!" Leo shouted. "Hazel!"

Suddenly a cold tingle ran down Frank's back. He shuddered. The darkness that had lingered over them ever since they had woken up, got even darker, oppressing them.

At the end of the hallway, the darkness clumped together- one solid mass of pure darkness, soulless, vaguely forming the shape of a gigantic human clad in an armour of shadows. And he was standing in the room where Hazel and Jason's shouts had come from.

Frank ran forward, Percy and Leo behind him.

Frank immediately drew his sword, took a deep breath and entered a pitch-black room.

A loud, deep voice reached them. "Oh hello Frank, Percy and Leo. You have arrived just in time for your deaths." Chills ran through Frank's very bones. That voice… it was horrible, a rumbling sound, coming deep from the depths of the darkness, cold, heavy, disturbing. "I see you managed to kill my pets, even Mormo. No matter. All the more fun for me." Frank figured this guy was messed up, sadistic level 100.

Jason yelled desperately. "This is Erebus, evil god of darkness. He's working for Gaia."

Percy laughed, trying to act cool. "Sure. So you're the famous Erebus. The one I never heard anything about. Nice to hear about you, you're quite the annoyance. Oh and Mormo, that fool, we disposed of her rather quickly. As we are about to with you." Despite his words, Frank could see Percy shivering at the darkness, which swarmed him as he spoke.

Suddenly Percy screeched in pain, followed by a loud crash. "Of course, I should have expected bold words from a foolish demigod like you. You will all soon realise just how wrong you are."

Suddenly Hazel screamed, and Jason yelled in shock as something hit him. Leo fell to the floor. Frank was alone, and Erebus approached him. He snapped his fingers and a slither of light escaped into the room. Frank covered his eyes, but glimpsed a colossal figure, dressed in ebony from head to toe. Suddenly the thread of light disappeared and Frank was plunged into a darker and darker room, until he felt started to feel oppressed, his mind crushed by the inky blackness. Erebus was playing with him, allowing him a glimpse of light, before forcing the darkness back on him. He felt exposed, his piece of wood, here in this room, open to Erebus.

"Frank. Ready to die?" Erebus asked, a sneering tone underlying his voice. Frank didn't know why Erebus had singled him out to kill first, but he suspected it had something to do with his lifeline, his piece of wood. Frank drew his sword, unsure of what use his bow would be against such an enemy. As he took his sword out, it began to glow. He felt tingling all over his skin. He could now see Erebus' frowning, hulking figure. He charged, using the element of surprise to his advantage, but Erebus quickly recovered and hurled a power driven punch to Frank's gut. Winded, Frank staggered, as Erebus drew a mighty sword, a whole metre long, black from hilt to point. He swiped at Frank, who dived and rolled, avoiding the blade by a hairbreadth. As he leapt to his feet, he ducked under a lightning fast attack from Erebus.

Erebus didn't seem to be trying, and as he let Frank into the fight he eased up. Frank felt confident; he just needed to get a lunge at him, as Erebus made a cocky mistake, just lightly deflecting Frank's uppercut. Frank stabbed at Erebus, before Frank realised what was happening, Erebus deftly parried the attack and hit the flat of the blade against Frank's leg. Frank yelped, and realised how helpless he was, fighting against Erebus.

Then, in the corner of his vision, he saw someone else get up and sneak up behind Erebus, woken by the glow of his sword, which even Erebus couldn't snuff. Frank, ignoring he pain, rose and in a flurry of attacks, occupied Erebus' full attention. Frank ignored the other person, and instead attacked with fury. He triumphantly pressed on Erebus as he jabbed Erebus. It wasn't major, but it was a start. Erebus, fired up by anger, smashed his sword into Frank's sword, so powerful the light flickered and as the light returned, Frank felt a numbing, razor sharp edge on his neck. His own glow had faded. Only the faint ebb of his sword, on the floor, stopped him from being absorbed by the chilling, tangible marble darkness.

Suddenly he heard a smash, as a dagger clattered against Erebus. The grip on the sword loosening, Frank darted away and went to tackle Erebus to the floor. Erebus, swirling round, hurled a punch at Percy, and then twisted to kick Frank, but Frank dodged the kick and held him to the floor. Erebus' hold over the others weakened and Jason stirred too. But Erebus drew another weapon, a staff. He tapped it against he floor and tendrils of darkness wriggled through Franks faint glow. Frank felt lightheaded, but ignored it and focused on transforming. He pictured it right in his head, and slowly his form grew to ten feet, and his eyes closed to form one single, colossal eye. A Cyclopes. He had never tried turning into a monster before. Frank was elated at the fact that it had worked, but it had taken a lot of concentration. He knew he wouldn't be able to sustain this form. He pulled out his javelin, which felt like a twig. He threw it directly at Erebus, so much force behind it that as Erebus blocked it, his staff splintered into millions of shards.

Erebus, livid, drew his sword and bolted towards Frank and swiped at his head. But Jason, hovering above him, landed on his shoulder, causing the swing to go wild and miss completely. Frank stabbed at his gut, but Erebus ripped out of Jason's grip and dodged easily. He now had no weapon, but he was still immensely powerful. He barrelled into Frank, knocking him flat on the floor. Jason stabbed him in the shoulder, but it was shallow and Erebus shrugged it off. He picked up his sword and prepared to separate Frank's head from his body.

Hazel screamed in agony as she saw what Erebus was trying to do. Some sixth sense had awoken her, telling her that Frank was in danger. That same sixth sense had already clouded Erebus' vision, using the mist. Frank looked up, as he accepted his death. Suddenly Erebus turned round and hacked at the floor viciously. Hazel- she must have manipulated the mist. Frank didn't ask questions and guided by his glowing figure, hurled his sword into Erebus' stomach. Erebus let out a blood-curdling scream, which echoed around the floor. Rather than disappear into ash he lay on the floor, writhing in pain, slowly losing his form, just becoming fading wisps of darkness. Frank knew that Erebus wasn't dead- he couldn't be killed. But he had been sent away, back to the depths of wherever darkness came from.

Suddenly the lights flickered on. Swarms of ghost like figures rushed in to his aid. The phantoms had crimson, blood red eyes and bobbed in the air. The rest of their body was black. They each held a smaller version of Erebus' sword. As they stormed forward, Jason picked up Leo, and Frank carried Percy. Hazel redirected the ghosts in the opposite direction. The demigods all sprinted out, in their blood and sweat stained clothes, breathing heavily. Percy woke up and called for them to halt.

"How do we get out?" he asked. Frank shrugged and started to walk. Jason held out his palm, signalling for him to wait and Percy started to talk. "We should go the other way. It gets lighter that way, towards the surface."

Leo, who had recently woken up, raised an eyebrow. "I think that we are underground," Percy responded to Leo's curious expression.

Percy led they way as they wound their way up, slowly. Finally they reached a pair of locked gates. Leo strolled past the others, tools at the ready. As he worked at the lock, he started to look worried, then frustrated. Hazel stepped forward, worried. "Why isn't it working?"

Leo looked her in the eye and then shrugged. "No idea," he said, "I think I'm gonna have to blow it up." Jason raised his eyebrows and then nodded. "Everybody back, these babies are going to blow!" yelled Leo.

Everybody rushed twenty metres back, and Leo set out a 20 second timer, as he sprinted back to behind a wall. Then he gestured to put their fingers over their ears.

BOOM! Pieces of door and wood flew everywhere.

"Whoops. I think I went slightly overboard," Leo muttered. Percy raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Only slightly?" Percy quizzed.

"Guys we gotta go. Looks like the whole place is gonna fall!" Frank yelled, he was already outside. All around them the rocky interior of the house was flaking, and viciously vibrating. Frank watched as rocks started to fall as Hazel, Percy and Leo escaped. Jason flew ahead of them, dodging the falling material. Leo flailed behind, retrieving something. Percy yelled behind him, as Leo stood hunched under a colossal piece of collapsing rock. Frank watched in slow motion as it crashed towards Leo's petite figure. Just as it looked like he was going to die, a metal ball sprung outwards like an umbrella and covered him. He put his thumbs up,

"Works!" Leo shouted, as he stumbled out towards them. Franks mouth hung open.

"Where are we?" Frank asked.

"According to Tom..." Leo started.

"Tom?" Frank asked.

"Tom," Leo explained, "is my Universal GPS. He says that we are in the middle of nowhere. How unbelievably helpful. But he does tell me that we are somewhere between Athens and the Greek border. That's a start I suppose." He frowned.

Frank realised that Erebus had probably transported them to his evil monster mansion lair to kill them. And now they had to get back.

"Right. So we have very little knowledge as to where we are and we have no idea at all on how to get to camp. Great!" Jason muttered.

"Wait. No. I'm getting some new information…it's telling me we are slightly north of Athens. Well. Let's go!" Leo shouted.

Frank led the group towards camp. It was almost night-time, and campfires flickered in the gusts of wind which twirled in the air, dancing in the moonlight. As they walked in they noticed bags under people's eyes, less enthusiasm, almost as if they were slowing down. They saw Travis wondering around, and Jason approached him to find out what's as going on.

"Travis! How's it going man?" Jason questioned loudly, calling to Travis.

"Guys! You're here, you're back!" His voice seemed grateful they were back. But it seemed tired nevertheless. "Yeah, it's mayhem here, no one knows what they're doing, Annabeth and Piper can't fix it, and no one knows anything. The enemy has taken half the northern camp; we are all crowded, a depleted army. Connor and I suspect the spy is the problem." He paused, looking them in the eyes.

Jason nodded sullenly. "Right. Well, we had better check up on Piper and Annabeth! Oh and how is Reyna?" he asked.

Travis shook his head. "Ask Connor," he muttered, "he's in he infirmary," he finished, obstinately. Jason nodded gravely and then walked on, setting a pace.

All around Frank were frantic people, scurrying. They carried armour, swords, food supplies and some carried maps and battle plans. Among them was Clarisse, giving orders to a large group of people and their horses. Hazel spotted Nico and briefly went over to speak to him. Frank stopped and chose to talk to Clarisse.

"Clarisse! How is it all?" Frank yelled, above the clamour of the camp. Clarisse turned round and made one last order to the horsemen, who led heir horses elsewhere, whilst she approached Frank.

"Difficult. The spy is really stopping all our attacks. They're important, because the enemy have anticipated our every move. But thank god your back! Look, I've got things to do, speak to Piper and Annabeth, they'll know." Frank nodded. Things weren't going to plan.

They carried on, entering the looming figure of the infirmary, where they expected to find Connor and Reyna. Frank couldn't believe the amount of ill, or wounded soldiers, and how many of the Apollo cabins were scurrying around, healing. Percy greeted Damasen, who was helping the healers. Frank and Leo carried on to the far bed, where Connor sat, holding Reyna's hand.

"Connor!" Leo called out.

"Hey guys, nice to see you. Glad your back. You all just disappeared. Annabeth and Piper are out of their minds. Everyone's confused. Annabeth managed to rally the people, but somehow the enemy keeps forestalling us. Guess it's because of the spy." He shrugged. At least he was talking, Frank thought.

"It's bad, huh?" Hazel asked, and Connor nodded grimly. "How's Reyna?" she quizzed.

Immediately Connors face drooped to a grave look. "Still in a coma. Damasen has healed her hand. She's still breathing," he paused, "but she sometimes screams out, and she's had serious spasmodic outbursts. It's not looking good. Will reassures me that hopefully she will be up in a week, but…" he trailed off, frowning.

"It will be ok, Connor," Leo consoled.

"Hopefully." He looked them in the eyes, "You need to get on, the pavilion is straight ahead. Annabeth and Piper are there." He gestured with his hand.

Frank nodded. Percy led the way along with Jason. Frank lingered back for a second, waiting for Hazel. He squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him.

"It's taking its toll," she said quietly. At a questioning look from Frank, she continued. "The war. I don't know how much longer we can carry on like this."

Piper and Annabeth were delighted to see them at first. Percy kissed Annabeth, lacing his hands through hers. She hit him softly in the chest. Piper softly screamed and threw her arms around Jason.

"I was so worried, seaweed brain!" Annabeth cried out. Percy murmured consolingly in her ear.

"I'm just glad you guys are alright." Annabeth sighed, as she and Piper came up to greet the rest of the seven.

After a moment of reunion, Annabeth started speaking urgently. "The camp's in bad shape. Now that you guys are back, we can hopefully deal with it. But first we need to deal with the spy."

At this, Piper took over. "We've just discovered a set of footprints, only a minute ago, and we think they belong to the spy. We were going to send some people to follow the spy, but now some of us can go."

Frank swooped down, his eagle talons outsretched. Percy and Hazel were on his back as he flew. They had been elected to go after the spy, while the others tried to sort everything out back at camp.

Running on the path between the grassy, sun-beaten hills was a figure in a hooded cloak, their face hidden. Frank flapped his wings faster, catching up with the figure, who Frank was certain was the spy.

As Frank lowered towards the ground, nearing the spy, he could feel Hazel tense. He slowed down, and Hazel jumped off onto the group a couple of feet below, and propelling herself towards the spy. Frank halted, and Percy jumped off, sword raised, as Frank turned back into human. Hazel reached forwards, and pulled the spy's hood back, turning the person towards them. As the cloak fell down, Hazel gasped. Frank stared at the snarling face of the sky, completely surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! The identity of the spy will be revealed next chapter, which as I said I hope to post next sunday. Please review with your guesses of who you think the spy might be. Please review before you go! I would be very grateful if oyu could let me know what you think, and what you want from this story.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry for the its a day later than you expected, was a bit busy. The next one should be up by on wednesday or thursday though :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, we finally find out who the spy is... and its not just one person who's betrayed them ;)**

**BTW GUYS IM REALLY FED WITH THE LACK OF REVIEWS. I put a lot of effort into this, but it don't get any feedback, I don't even know if anyone likes it or is reading it. So yes, after the next chapter is posted on Wednesday, I want to get at least 2 more reviews, and then I will post the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Hazel<span>

"Amelia?" Hazel gasped. "You're the spy?"

Amelia stood before them, her usually pretty features scrunched up in a snarl. Her brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, the hooded cloak which had been concealing her identity now off her, lying limp in Hazel's grasp.

Hazel knew Amelia. Fifteen years old, daughter of Demeter, from camp Half-blood. Hazel had led her into battle, when they had killed the giant Tityos.

But none of this made sense. Amelia didn't have enough access to information to have dealt this big a blow to the camps. Also, Amelia was nice, this just wasn't normal.

Amelia almost broke free from Hazel's grip, but Frank lunged forward, now in human form, and pulled her back.

"Get off me!" Amelia growled.

Percy stepped forward. "Why would you do this Amelia? Why would you betray us?"

"As if you ever gave me information anyway," Amelia said scornfully. "You think your so high and mighty, but you don't understand anything."

"Tell us what you've told the giants," Frank said firmly.

"Never," she spat.

As Hazel realised they would have to take Amelia back to camp, she heard a call in the distance. Swooping down on them was an eagle, but not like the one Frank turned into. No, Hazel recognized this one. It was a roman eagle.

The eagle flew to them, claws out-stretched. The eagle clawed Hazel in the face, and she cried out, letting go of Amelia. The eagle picked up Amelia, before soaring upwards again. Frank tried to shoot an arrow at the eagle, but it swerved right, narrowly dodging.

Percy cursed. "What do we now?"

"We go after them." Frank and Percy looked at Hazel.

"But we know Amelia's the spy, we won't let her back in camp, so-" Frank was interrupted by Hazel.

"There's another spy. I'm sure of it."

"What?" Percy asked, his face turning bitter. Hazel understood. The revelation of Amelia's betrayal had been disheartening, that a demigod would work for giants, but the possibility there are might be more demigods like that- it was hard to think about.

"Amelia didn't have access to a lot of battle plans, she tended to stay in the back- which makes sense because she wanted a low profile, but it means she wouldn't have enough information, not enough to cause the havoc it has back at base. No. I think there's someone else, a person with a high rank, and I also think they're roman." At Frank's confused expression, she continued to explain. "Roman, because-"

"Because of the eagle. The _roman _eagle," Percy finished.

Hazel nodded. "Exactly. It would have taken a high-ranking roman to send that. And I think they're the spy."

"Well come on then!" Immediately Frank turned into an eagle, and Hazel and Percy hopped on, as Frank followed the eagle, which was now a speck on the skyline. Hazel ignored the uneasy feeling in her head, but she knew Percy and Frank felt it too.

"The spy," Percy said hesitantly, talking over the whistling wind, "if you're right, then it seems like it's going to be a roman praetor."

Hazel had reached that conclusion as well, but she hadn't wanted to say it. She felt Frank tense beneath her.

"And its obviously not Frank," Percy added quickly. Hazel nodded in agreement. She trusted Frank completely, with all her heart, and she knew the seven did as well. All of the seven trusted each other, and they knew Frank would never betray them. But that only left…

"Reyna," Hazel finally said. "But no. I don't believe that. Reyna can't have betrayed us." Reyna had a head injury, and was unconscious, but Hazel knew that could be a disguise, a cover, how easily the giants could play that trick, have Reyna, seemingly helpless, listening at the heart, and then every night, telling them the giants everything. But Hazel didn't believe it. She trusted Reyna. "There must be some other explanation."

Percy nodded, and Frank cawed in agreement.

They were catching up with the eagle in front of them, which seemed to be slowing down. Hazel could just about see Amelia on the back of it, and it seemed as if she was unaware of Hazel, Frank and Percy following her. Suddenly the eagle swerved downwards, Frank following. In front of them was a giant cliff face, littered with caves and ledges. The eagle came to rest at a cave at the bottom. Amelia swung her legs off the eagle, before running into the darkness. The eagle flew away immediately.

Frank came quietly to a stop outside the same cave, and transformed back into a human once Hazel and Percy had got off him. Together, they entered the cave.

It was dark, but slowly Hazel's eyes adjusted. The cave was vast, with little pools of water everywhere, and rocky spires protruding from the ground, some hanging precariously from the ceiling, ready to impale them. Their footsteps echoed loudly, but Hazel could hear discussion coming from further down the cave.

Running now, Hazel approached a large, dry area at the back of the cave. The walls were smooth, and stone columns lined the circular room. In the middle was a basin, filled with water. Standing around it was Amelia, talking rapidly. Opposite her, tracing a finger in the small pool of water was a small, hooded figure.

As they walked in, Amelia looked up at them, and gasped. "How did you get here? You couldn't have possibly followed the eagle!"

The hooded figure snarled. "You fool, Amelia! Zhang can shape-shift." Hazel was too stunned to say anything. That voice, of course she recognized it. "No matter. We will easily deal with them now. And then I shall deal with you later."

The hooded figure turned towards them, and, raising his pale hands slowly, took down the hood, to reveal the snarling face of Octavian.

Of course, Hazel thought. Octavian was the spy. Hazel wasn't even surprised by the slimy little eel, and only felt anger building up in here. Octavian was high enough to hear all plans, and disgusting enough, terrible enough, to betray them to the giants. No wonder he had kept such a low profile ever since he had got here, Hazel realised. He hadn't made any trouble in a week- at least not openly.

"Octavian," Percy snarled. "You backstabbing, rotten fish. What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Octavian laughed. "Oh, only help the giants. How do you think Tityos was able to ambush you Hazel? How do you think Erebus was able to capture you? How do you think the giants knew exactly which area to strike your camp, to weaken you?" Octavian grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

Frank clenched his fists, and made his way forward, but Hazel put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Why Octavian? Why would you do this?" Hazel said harshly.

Octavian curled his lip at her in disgust. "Because the Romans are weak, and the Greeks are even weaker. I offered to help you back to the path of power, but now, you would rather have your stupid _heroes_. Well, the giants have power. They recognise my ability. With them, I will finally get what I always wanted. _I_ will be in charge of all demigods!"

"And you, Amelia?" Hazel asked.

Amelia tossed her hair, smiling sycophantically at Octavian. "I was never recognized at camp half-blood. But Octavian- I saw him one night. I approached him, and he told me about the endless possibilities the giants offered. Him, and me, we will rule. Octavian deserves more power than any of you, and I will always be there to help him, and I will be recognized." Octavian looked slightly uncomfortable at Amelia's speech, but said nothing.

Hazel looked at Amelia gazing at Octavian. She realized that Amelia had feelings for Octavian. The thought slightly repulsed Hazel, because she knew Octavian would never have _feelings_ that way. He was using her.

Percy laughed in derision. "You think the giants will actually keep their promise to put you in a position of power. They never do. They're using you." At that Octavian scowled.

"As if you'd know anything Jackson."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you've outworn your usefulness to the giants. Now we know that you're the spy, you won't be let back into the camp. You won't be able to spy anymore."

Octavian grinned widely. "Of course. Which is why we can't let you out of this cave alive. You won't have the chance to tell your friends back at camp who the spies are. We'll continue to spy on you, feeding the giants information."

Percy drew his pen out of his pocket, uncapping it so it grew into a glowing blade. You know the two of you can't beat the three of us, Octavian."

"True… but its not just the two of us." Octavian smirked.

The water in the basin between Amelia and Octavian started to glow. Hazel felt the ground beneath her feet tremble, as she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned round to see a giant half human half bear. He had the shape of a giant human, but his face elongated in the snout of a bear, and shaggy brown hair covered most of his body. Hazel knew this giant, from Frank's recollection of the night-time raid of the giants' base. Agrius, the bear giant.

"Demigods of the seven," Agrius growled. "It will be a pleasure killing you."

Octavian must have sent for the giant. Of course, Hazel thought, it should have been obvious. A messenger from the giants' side would have had to have come to receive the demigods' plans from Octavian. The basin of water, now glowing, must have been Octavian's way of communication.

Hazel drew her _spatha_, her cavalry sword. Despite the fact she wasn't on Arion, she had practised using the sword without a sword, and now used the sword's long reach to her advantage while on the ground. Agrius lunged forward at Hazel, who was closest, moving surprisingly quickly for a bear-giant. Hazel nearly had no time to leap out of the way, Agrius's claws missing her face by an inch. Hazel swung round her sword at Agrius's back, slamming him forward. Percy jumped forward too, stabbing Agrius in the stomach. It barely penetrated his thick hide. While Agrius bellowed, from the corner of her eye, Hazel saw Octavian whip out a small dagger, Amelia holding a short sword like the one Frank used when he wasn't using his bow.

Octavian leapt forward, his dagger aimed at Percy's back. Frank jumped forward, pushing Octavian back with a sweep of his sword to where Amelia was standing. Instantly Frank was engaged in a two to one combat with Octavian and Amelia. Hazel knew Frank could deal with them. Now she and Percy had to deal with this giant.

Hazel stumbled backwards as Agrius charged at her. She pointed her sword at him, and the giant had to swerve at the last second to avoid it, driving him straight to the reach of Percy's whirling sword.

While Agrius was distracted for the moment, Hazel thought desperately. Who was Agrius the nemesis of? She vaguely remembered a story, of conflict between Agrius, and another god… Hazel shut her eyes for a second, which was a bad idea in the midst of battle. She was relying completely on Percy to distract the giant. It was a goddess, that she was sure of, but which one? Not Athena, not Hera… Aphrodite and Demeter! Now she realized why she had remembered the story, because it was so unusual. Agrius was enemies of _both_ Aphrodite and Demeter. Hazel smiled. Now if she could just manage to get Aphrodite and Demeter to help kill the giant…

Hazel was to distracted to notice the claw soaring through the air at her until the last second. Cursing, she ducked, before leaping up with an uppercut. She slashed the giant at his neck, which was softer than the rest of his body. Blood leaked from the wound as Agrius growled in rage.

"You shall pay for that demigod."

Immediately he lunged at Hazel, who narrowly jumped out of the way. Agrius again aimed at her, and Hazel was trapped in a terrifying game of Cat and Mouse. Luckily, Percy soon intervened. Once Percy was battling with the giant, Hazel at once took her chance.

"Percy cover me! I think I know how to beat this guy, but we need help!"

"Make it quick," Percy shouted amidst the clashing of swords. "I won't be able to hold him off long!" Percy slashed vivaciously at the giant, pushing him backwards, but this energy faded, and soon the advantage was with the other man.

_Aphrodite, Demeter,_ Hazel thought, _please help. We won't be able to kill this guy without you, and I know you hate him. Please… _Hazel projected her thoughts upwards, praying they would hear her.

"Not… going… to be able to… hold him… off… for longer," Percy huffed between sword strokes. He was right up against the wall now, beng pressed further and further by the giant.

Hazel shrieked as Percy's sword skittered to the ground, and Agrius raised his hand for the final strike. Just as it came down, Frank lunged forward, deflected it with his sword. Hazel saw that Frank had pushed Octavian and Amelia to the corner of the cave, a boulder now trapping their way out. It would hold them back for at least a few minutes before they managed to move it.

Hazel joined in with the fight. Her and Frank worked together, in the unit like they had practised back at camp Jupiter. Percy's sword had skid beneath some rocks, and wasn't reachable. Hazel knew it would return to Percy's pocket in a couple of minutes, but till then Percy was unable to fight.

Hazel noticed Frank had a large gash on his cheek, bleeding heavily, most likely inflicted by Octavian's dagger. Agrius managed to place a hit just below the cut, and Frank cried out in pain. Grinning, Agrius slammed him backwards. Gasping, Hazel ran to where he lay on the floor. That was a bad mistake. From behind Agrius kicked her _spatha _away, and in the same movement, pushed Hazel to the ground, defenceless.

Hazel realized they couldn't defend themselves. Her and Percy didn't have weapons, and Frank was temporarily disabled by his wounds. Just as Agrius prepared to kill her, a vine crept up from a crack in the wall of the cave, and tied itself around Agrius' leg, jolting him backwards. _Demeter, the god of plants and agriculture! _Hazel grinned. They had heard her.

Light shone into the cave, bright. Hazel could smell the flowers, the perfumed scent in it. Aphrodite's light. Like a spotlight it focused on Agrius, who was roaring, trying to break free from the vines that were tied around his legs and arms, holding him to the cave wall. As the light turned on him, his eyes went glassy. He sighed in relief. It was odd to watch, but Hazel knew she had to use the moment. Aphrodite was making his senses go dull by using her power over emotions, and Demeter was holding him back to the wall. She knew it would only last for a matter of seconds. She grabbed for her sword, her fingers curling around the hilt. She could feel the light fading already, the vines retreating. Desperately, she lunged forward, the light blinding her. Her sword sailed straight into Agrius, in the soft area around his heart. He bellowed, and broke free of the vines, and smashed his paw into the right side of Hazel's head, before falling down, collapsing into dust.

Hazel lay on the cold stone floor. Her head felt fuzzy and warm with blood. She could hear Percy and Frank's shouts. Frank! He must have woken up! The last thing she felt were hands trying to lift her up as her vision faded, and all she could see was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! I always felt Octavian was evil, and it seems within his character to manipulate to, and thats why Amelia is! Next chapter in a couple of days, now please review! 2 more reviews!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So the next chapter is up, and the next one will be up straight after I get two more reviews! So you know what to do if you want the next chapter! Read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Piper<span>

"I always knew Octavian was a rat," Piper said grimly. Hazel nodded weakly. She had recovered quickly with a dose of nectar, but she still looked a bit pale. Agrius had hit her quite hard.

"At least he and Amelia won't be able to spy on us anymore," Annabeth said, looking around the table in the hotel dining room where the seven were seated. "I've sent a signal round to not let them back in camp."

Percy and Frank had come back an hour ago, carrying an unconscious Hazel. Once Hazel had been healed they had told the rest what had happened. Unfortunately, Octavian and Amelia had escaped while Percy and Frank were tending to Hazel.

"Now that's done, we have other things to discuss," Jason said firmly.

"Like?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"He means the prophecy," Hazel realised.

Piper looked at her blankly. "The prophecy of the seven?" Jason and Hazel exchanged looks.

Jason continued, " prophecy, about the war. I heard it when I was in Erebus' house thing. A Titan said it, I think. It was a woman."

Annabeth's eyes widened, and her mouth opened, searched for some words, talked silently and then closed. "Dark hair?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"And you were in dark?"

Jason nodded.

"Asteria, titaness of nocturnal or dark oracles. Oh, and falling stars. How is she even alive? She's long since been dead. Must be Erebus' evil work, or Gaia's. I still can't believe you killed her, she's not just any old enemy."

Leo nodded. "It wasn't a stroll in the park, more like running the marathon. Whilst a huge dark guy chucks houses on you. And you're in the middle of a lava lake. And-"

"We get it." Piper laughed. "What was the prophecy?"

Jason answered after a moments thought, "Five will go, two will spill, for heaven forbids, all to end, with one single death."

Annabeth thought. "Five will go. Hmmm. I think I may know what that means." Before Percy could interrupt she spoke. "I'll explain in a minute. Two will spill." She thought quietly and then continued. "That must be the amount of people Gaia will use to awaken herself, by killing them, on the stones of olympus." Annabeth shuddered involuntarily. Despite the morbid line, Piper smiled at how Annabeth was analysing it. "Heaven forbids. Hmmm, that is strange, something the Scriptures mentions, again. Definitely worth thinking about. But the last two lines, all to end with one single death. Who's? Hopefully that's Gaia's?"

"Who's death?" Frank asked. "We need to know!"

She shrugged. "Hopefully we'll find out. Now, listen guys." She and Piper exchanged looks. "We need to talk about the scriptures."

Jason leaned forward. "So you guys found it?"

"It wasn't too easy," Piper muttered. "But yes. We did. And we, well mainly Annabeth, have had a look it." At this Piper gestured at Annnabeth, who opened her mouth to speak.

"There is a lot of information. It was made 5000 years ago, judging from the parchment. It says Ouranos must be raised on Mt. Olympus, and it also foretells that there he will show his power." Everyone looked at each other. Annabeth persisted, "It also talks about Gaia awakening, of course with the blood of two demigods. And it also says that it must be done at the stones of Mount Olympus! That must be where Gaia is. I've realised, that surely she would've captured us, or two of us anyway, by now, by just concentrating her forces. Also, why haven't we sighted Porphyrion, or some of the other giants since the first day of war? I have been mulling over it for ages, it must be a diversion! I bet her main forces are based on Mount Olympus, where she plans to rise and destroy the world."

Percy gripped onto Annabeth's hand, looking at her, as everyone was stunned into silence. Piper looked at Jason, who was resting his hand on hers on the table. His eyebrows were raised in worry. Leo shouted out, "Let's go there now then!"

Annabeth raised her hand. "Wait, one last detail before we leave, Ouranos can only be raised with the Spear of Ouranos, where his blood lies, in a clearing on Mt. Olympus."

"So we need to go there?" Frank asked. Piper nodded in response. "But what about the rest of the camps?"

"They stay here, defend the acropolis," Percy responded.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Also, I think it's just meant to be us seven going to Olympus. The scriptures refer to the prophecy of seven."

"But what if the enemy attacks here as well? Will the camps be able to hold it off, especially without us?" Hazel asked.

"We don't have a choice. Let's just hope that the enemy don't attack," Jason said, sighing. "We have to leave, now. This war needs to end, the sooner the better. It means the acropolis, the heart of the gods power, is in danger for less time."

At that very moment, Clarisse ran in, a cut on her scalp, her brown hair shiny with blood.

"The enemy," she panted, "they're approaching. Big army, need to defend!"

Piper's blood turned cold. "But we need to leave! What are we meant to do?" She stood up and walked outside, the rest of the seven following her. The Argo II sat in front of them, in the middle of the park, the sunlight glinting off the gold head of Festus. From the hill they stood on, Piper could see the army of monsters from here, and at the lead were two giants. The enemy army outnumbered them five to one- which wasn't difficult considering how small the demigod army was.

"We're stuck," Hazel said helplessly. "We need help."

"But from who?" Annabeth asked.

Suddenly a horn blasted from a distance, the sound vibrating deep in Piper's bones. Then the ground started rumbling, the leaves twirling round their feet, dancing to their own nature song.

"Is that-" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

Suddenly a wave of monsters appeared over the hill, all with one eye. Cyclopes! And at the lead was a familiar one, a Cyclopes Piper would often see at camp.

"Tyson! You're here!"

"Percy, brother! Annabeth!" Tyson rushed towards them, enveloping both of them in bear hug. "Poseidon sent us to help!"

Percy grinned. "That's great!"

Annabeth smiled. "But wasn't there also a nature song I heard?"

Tyson laughed."Oh yes," he said mischievously. "We're not the only ones the gods sent to help."

At this nature spirits literally appeared from the earth, dryads, naiads, satyrs, centaurs. And at the lead, a satyr Piper definitely knew. Grover!

Grover grinned and walked over to the seven. "Hey Piper, Frank. Good to see you." Then he turned, and just caught sight of Percy before he was trapped in a man-hug.

"G-man! It's great to see you!" Percy shouted.

"Percy-y-y!" Grover bleated back. "You were gone so long!"

Percy grimaced. "Yeah sorry about that. But we need to catch up once this war is over." Grover nodded as Annabeth came to hug him tightly.

"We need to go Grover," she said, "to Olympus. Can you and Tyson guard here?" She hugged him even tighter when he nodded.

Suddenly an arrow whirled past them, embedding itself into a nearby tree. Piper turned around to see the hunters.

"Sorry we took so long to come back from our scouting mission." Thalia grinned. She quickly hugged Jason, and Annabeth, before punching Percy lightly in the arm. "We can help too."

Piper smiled. Even though the enemy army was still three times bigger than theirs, she believed they had a chance.

Annabeth turned to Clarisse. "And Clarisse, can you take charge of the demigods?"

"Yes," Clarisse said gruffly. "Good luck guys. End this war."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jason clapped his hands. "So shall we leave?"

There was a long silence as they all stood in the mess hall. Finally Leo broke the silence. "We are half way there, still no trouble, but Festus is getting restless, I'm expecting trouble soon."

It didn't take long for it to appear. That had just landed and Piper was standing by the rail looking out at Greece spread out, as a horde of empousai attacked. Percy, Annabeth and Frank were out getting directions as Leo's navigation was down, but it was still pretty simple to deal with them.

"Calm down, sit and look at the brilliant sky," Piper said, charmspeak easily overpowering them. Jason, Leo and Hazel then quickly smothered themselves in ash whilst killing them. It was a weak attack from Gaia. Seemed like something Gaia would do to try and make them come to her. Now they knew the real reason for her making them go to Olympus, they were one step ahead of her. That was just a luring move. Much worse was to be found at the mountain, this was definitely a conformation of Annabeth's hunch.

Soon after they arrived close enough to Mt. Olympus, and landed for the final time. Leo had explained his reasoning for this to Piper, "We can't exactly fly into Gaia's lair in a giant ship, just as she wants us to. We need to stay one step ahead of her. Plus I don't want Argo II to suffer its predecessors' fate."

Frank led them out onto the grassy field. Nothing seemed unusual, and all was calm. Ahead loomed the silhouette of the mountain. It stood tall, and was lightly coated in snow towards the top. It was eerily silent. Something really wasn't right.

They walked in single file for hours, Piper had no idea how long, but it felt like ages. Slowly they ascended, and now they stopped at a brilliant view for a snack. Piper was ravenous, and wolfed down the small packet of greasy fries.

"Reminds me of the old days," Percy mumbled, holding Annabeth's hands. Annabeth smiled weakly.

They carried on, until finally they reached a narrow passageway. Beyond it Piper could make out a huge cavern, with tunnels leading in and out of it. The mountain was even bigger than they realised, full of caverns that were somehow open to the sky, of majestic courtyards. Of course, Piper realised, it must have been the gods magic, making the mountain bigger, effectively building a giant, now withering palace. Piper could only imagine how big the place was. A chill settled on her. It was definitely big enough for giants to make their lair, for an army of monsters to be waiting, for a bloody battle to take place. Almost reluctantly, Piper stepped forward to make her way through the passage. There was just one small problem. Someone was in their way.

Honestly, if it weren't for the eyes, Piper would've mistaken the figure in front of them for a marble sculpture. Her face was pale, and she had elegantly piled snow-white hair- though she wasn't old. Her face was beautiful but impassive, a certain authority set into it. Even her toga was a pure white. The only colour about her was her completely black, glowing eyes, set into her face.

"Umm... Hello?" Piper said hesitantly. The woman didn't react. Piper wasn't even sure she could hear them. Suddenly, the woman's head snapped towards her, her eyes staring into her.

"Piper McLean," the woman said in a gravelly voice. She then looked at Jason who was holding her hand reassuringly. "And the rest of the seven. I see you have come here seeking battle."

"We're just here to stop Gaia," Frank said, seemingly unperturbed by the woman's strange manner.

"Well you should turn back now. I will not let you in."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Why not? Who are you even?"

"I am Ananke, the deity of fate, necessity, compulsion and inevitability. I have long since been the guardian of Mt. Olympus."

Annabeth gasped. "You're one of the original deities, older than the titans. You're the mother of the morai, the fates!"

Ananke inclined her heads. "I let my daughters handle the destiny of individual people, but it is I who hold the knowledge of the future of the world, I ultimately have the insight."

Piper now understood why this woman gave off power. To be older than any of the gods, titans or giants, to have so much knowledge of the whole universe... Suddenly Piper felt apprehensive.

Hazel looked at her. "Why won't you let us in?"

"We need to stop Gaia! Don't you want the gods to win?" Jason said harshly.

Ananke looked at her coldly. "I am the guardian. I care little for wars. Years have passed and I have been all but forgotten. If Gaia wins, it will not matter to me. No, you shall not pass."

At this Leo yelled, drawing his hammer from his toolbelt. He charged forwards Ananke, hammer raised. Just as Leo swung it at her, she raised her hand. Leo was thrown backwards. Immediately, the rest of the seven went into the action. However, the moment they raised there weapons Ananke simply sent them sprawling with a thrust of her hand.

Soon they were all on the floor. Piper realised that maybe after a long battle they would be able to defeat Ananke, but they didn't have much time, and it was too risky. No, they needed to persuade her to help.

"Please, Ananke, let us through," Piper pleaded. "If Gaia wins, she will destroy everything good, everything that doesn't bow down to her."

Ananke's features flickered. "That is no concern of mine," she said, but slowly. Was that a glimpse of regret Piper saw, or was she just imagining it?

Suddenly it struck her. Piper knew what she had to say. "Gaia won't allow free will, at least not any will that disagrees with her. She'll interfere with their fate, what they're meant to do, going against your powers. You know Gaia has the power to do that." Piper saw Ananke consider. Not wanting to stop, she carried on. "And Ouranos and Gaia have been fated to rise, that's why we need to go forward. You don't want to intervene with our fate do you?" Piper knew she had hit the jackpot.

"That is true," Ananke rumbled. "I will let you pass, but you shall die anyway. The enemy awaits."

Jason smiled at Piper, hugging her. "That was amazing, Pipes!" Ananke stepped out of the way, allowing the seven to pass through the passage. But Piper wasn't finished.

"Ananke, you can help us! Please, with your power, you can help us defeat the giants!"

"I shall not intefere!" Ananke said firmly. She turned around, facing the light. Piper knew she was leaving.

"Please! If you help us, things will be the way they're meant to be, with everyone having their own fate, doing what they have to do! You, of all people, should know the importance of that!"

Ananke turned her head round, gazing at Piper. For a second she thought it had worked. But then Ananke simply dissolved, becoming the light. Piper felt weight crush her lungs. She had felt sure they had needed Ananke's help.

"It's ok Piper." Jason squeezed her hand gently. Together they entered the massive cavern. It was then that they noticed something was wrong.

A trap.

And then they heard the giants' war cry.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed that! This story will be over soon, it will be 29 chapters long. The story is now postponed till we get 15 reviews, so I want at least 2 more. Please review now if you want to read on! I will really appreciate it!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So the next chapter is up, the climax is approaching! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for getting us to 16 reviews!**

**Thanks to the asian for his review, thanks for the compliments, and I'll try to include Rick Riordan's style more. I was wondering if you had any particular traits of his style of writing in mind? I particularly try and keep his funny style, for example the chapter openings are usually the character's thoughts, not speech. I also try to keep the characters in character, not OOC.**

**Astroboyosh, thanks for your comments. It always makes me happy when I hear people want to read on in my story :)**

**Guest: I understand what you mean, but obviously I can't tell you if that will happen or not because then it wouldn't be a twist! I think there are some surprises in store, and its a war, so people will die, people have died already, though they may not have been highlighted yet. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! I will post the next chapter after I reach 18 reviews. Read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Frank<span>

Frank figured if he was going to die, he wanted to look cool doing it. Of course, he would probably still epically fail. At dying. How depressing was that?

"Looks like Annabeth was right," Leo muttered, "unfortunately. The giants are waiting in Mt. Olympus. What a pleasant surprise," he said dryly.

Frank raised his spear, his grip clammy. The war cry had sounded, and now all he could hear was the thundering of approaching footsteps. The courtyard in front of them was absolutely huge, massively long on all sides, so big that Frank wasn't even sure it was a courtyard. More like a battlefield that also doubled as the entrance to Olympus. All the grandeur had long since gone, the arches collapsed, leaving only devastated piles of rubble. And this was before the battle. Right now, it was completely empty, but it would only be a few seconds before it was flooding with monsters. Apprehension flowed through him.

Frank felt for his lifeline, the half-burnt stick. It was still there, in his coat jacket. He glanced over at Hazel, who had called Arion, and was now on top of him. Despite their situation, Frank thought she looked breath taking, like a princess. Who had a sword. And was ready to kill monsters. The rest of the seven too had taken out of their weapons, ready for battle.

"Remember guys," Annabeth called out. "We need to kill these monsters, and then we have to find the clearing of Ouranos. Oh, and one more thing-"

Annabeth was cut off by the overpowering clamour of the monsters. They had entered the courtyard; or at least the front few rows of the army had. There were creatures of every kind, with flickering tongues, fiery eyes, devilish claws, and a fury burning inside every one of them. There were legions of dracaenae, hellhounds, empousai, stymphalian birds, chimerae, and laistrygonian giants, even hippalektryons, which were half-rooster, half-horse flesh-eating creatures. And spurring the army on were five giants.

Each of them was as tall as each other, each around 15 feet tall, with their snaky legs. Apart from that they differed completely, except for their expressions. Murderous.

"We need the gods," Frank said, not even registering what he was saying. But he knew it was true. Even if there were no giants, seven demigods alone, no matter how powerful, had absolutely no chance of destroying an army that large. Hordes of them roared as they trampled each other, racing to get the first kill. Frank would've betted that there were thousands of them. Against only seven demigods.

Jason nodded, standing with Piper. "We need to call them." He closed his eyes, and Piper, holding his hand, followed suit. Percy, Annabeth and Leo did the same. However Frank exchanged a look with Hazel. Frank had his differences with Mars, but at least they had talked, at least Frank had become closer to him. Frank knew Pluto had only appeared twice to Hazel, and they didn't have the best relationship. Hazel would be uncertain in praying to him. Frank held his hand up and she took it. He nodded his head. And together they closed their eyes.

_Mars? Yeah I dunno if you're there, but… I kinda need your help and all. And I know you're really busy, but I'd appreciate it if you could help us save the world. If you could kinda appear for once, I'd be grateful. Oh, and bring your godly friends too. Uh… thanks?_

He opened his eyes to a scene of chaos. The monsters were 100m away. Even for monsters, they had covered the distance very quickly.

Everyone's eyes were open now. From the look on his friend's faces, no one's parents had answered. The monsters approached, and still no god appeared.

The first wave of monsters was nearing. Hazel rode forward, the rest of the seven close behind her. Frank lingered back. He drew his bow and arrow. He fired the arrow, piercing a dracaenae into the dust. Arrow after arrow he fired, quicker than he had ever before. Then he grinned. He took out another sling of arrows, but these were ones that Leo had specially designed.

The first arrow whistled through the air, a column of fire streaking behind it. It landed, implanting itself in the ground. An explosion rippled outwards from it, hurling monsters outwards. The charred earth steamed with ashes from the monsters. Hazel looked back at him, impressed. As he drew Leo's second arrow and shot he smiled at what this one would do. As it took flight it started to change form and as it landed, formed an automaton, a robotic spider, which viciously attacked the nearest enemy by attaching itself to it. He took out another, labelled 'TX', and Frank grinned. He almost felt sorry for the receivers. He scanned the courtyard for a demigod free area. Then he shot, and as it landed he immediately saw the toxic greenish gas escape, and watched the monsters' expressions, gagging. Leo had definitely designed that arrow, he thought as they all fell to the ground, rendered unconscious.

He decided to save the last three arrows; Leo had only designed six. He switched back to the normal ones. Soon he was slinging the arrows continuously. He thanked the hunters mentally, who had given him a large supply of arrows. Luckily, his quiver was magical; it could hold any amount without the weight increasing. Soon he was firing the arrows subconsciously, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He scanned the battlefield, his hands still working deftly. The monsters had now reached them. Frank would have been overrun, but Hazel was nearby, darting around on Arion, destroying any monsters that tried to come near Frank, giving him a safe space to fire his arrows. Razor-sharp rocks containing precious metals popped to the surface of the ground, the size of humans, impaling monsters. She was also using the mist to manipulate the monsters to turn on each other, thinking fellow monsters were the enemy.

Leo was further along, a fiery hammer in his hand, swirling round, blasting any monster that tried to come near him. The air was hotter near where he was, the heat waves shimmering. His left hand, which wasn't clutching his hammer, was tinkering in his tool-belt, producing random creations at astonishing speed, tiny robots which propelled themselves towards monsters, disintegrating them into ashes.

Piper held the sword that she had taken from Zethes. Her lessons in sword-fighting had definitely paid off. The ice that crackled on the sword spread like frost through the monsters, slowing them down. Her cornucopia was at her belt, firing pieces of ham the size of chickens, thudding with four pounds of sheer force at top speed. She herself was shouting out commands, using her charmspeak to dull their senses.

Jason was furthest out, smashing his way though swathes of monsters, stabbing and slashing. Somehow he had summoned his storm spirit horse, Tempest, who was causing havoc with lightning. Whenever a monster came at him, Jason flew into the air, dodging and swerving, before coming down, impaling them with his sword, which was crackling with electricity.

For a few seconds Frank couldn't find Annabeth. Suddenly he saw an area of monsters, near a majestic wall, one which hadn't collapsed. The monsters were seemingly disintegrating for no reason… as if an invisible person was attacking them. Annabeth! Frank remembered Annabeth had told them about her Yankees cap, which when it was working turned her invisible. Athena must have restored power to it! Suddenly Annabeth whipped her cap off, to reveal her standing there, her drakon-bone sword in her hand. She grinned, and waited for the monsters to swarm her, before disappearing again, causing confusion amongst the monsters, and then striking them from the back.

Not too far away from her was Percy. He was whirling Riptide around, moving rapidly, and jumping from monster to monster. The guy was like a whirlwind, any monster coming near him collapsing into ash. Suddenly Frank realised Percy was moving too quickly than possible. Frank looked at the ground, and realised that Percy was surfing the water, clashing with monsters like a boomerang, using the water as whip, hurling the water into monsters. Frank wondered where the water was coming from. Suddenly he saw that the water was coming from Leo: he was melting the ice that Piper's sword produced, and the ice that was already coating the mountain. He was like a monster whirlpool, drawing them all in and destroying them; and the water must've been healing him, because the cuts were fading rapidly on him even as they were formed. He seemed invincible.

Frank realised that despite all the efforts of him and his friends, it didn't seem to have a visible impact on the monsters. More and more just came to replace the dead. And slowly, the demigods were being pushed backwards, slowly overwhelmed by the thick ranks of monsters. The giants hadn't even moved, but were instead standing proud at the back of the battlefield, surveying the fight, letting their minions do the dirty work, as if they knew the monsters would over-run the demigods.

Frank stopped shooting arrows, and slung his quiver safely over his shoulder, where he would use the arrows later. He knew what to do. He leapt upwards, and whilst mid-air, transformed into a dragon. This one was like the old Chinese dragons of legend, glittering with colourful scales, except for one difference; he had wings. He was 10 feet long, and his teeth were sharp and shiny. Frank had never turned into this dragon before, and he knew it would take a lot of energy, and he wouldn't be able to sustain it too long. Not wasting any time, Frank soared through the air, roaring, fire emanating from his mouth. Wow. He did not know that he could breathe fire. Awesome. Frank mentally thanked Leo for the fireproof pouch containing his lifeline.

Frank ripped crowds of monsters to dust, using his long claws to pick some up and chuck them towards another. He could see his fellow demigods look at him appreciatively, before once again being pre-occupied with the battle.

Frank could feel his energy expending. He seared the ground with flames, before his dragon form melted, turning back into human. He fell towards the earth. He could see that the demigods had been pushed back together by the monsters, whereas before they had been scattered. Just as Frank was about to land hard on the ground, Jason soared upwards to him, using the currents to push him where the other demigods were, cushioning his fall.

The demigods were battered down now, the monsters threatening to over-come them. Even Percy was no longer being healed by the water. Frank took out his sword, and charged forwards, helping Hazel with a couple of laistrygonian giants. Just as the monsters became too much for them, Percy yelled and thrust his sword forward. The water that had been collecting around his feet pooled together and was thrown forward as a huge wave, which swept the monster line backwards, pushing some off the edge of the mountain.

Despite the ground they had just gained, Frank knew the monsters would just regain it. Suddenly, there was a blinding light. As it died down, Frank saw a sight that took his breath away. The gods had arrived.

There were 14 gods in front of them, standing in a row. Silence descended on the whole battlefield. At the centre of the line of gods was Zeus, holding his lightning bolt. Besides him were Hades and Poseidon, Hades with his helm of darkness, Poseidon with his trident. Then came the rest of the twelve Olympians, each holding their respective weapons, as well as a goddess Frank recognized to be Vesta, or Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Frank spotted his father, dressed in a fiery bikers uniform, holding a tall red spear.

His father had heard him. The gods had arrived.

* * *

><p>Frank could see that the expressions of the giants' faces had changed. While before they had stayed back, confident the monsters would beat the demigods, Frank knew the giants would now join in the fight. The giant in the middle, slightly taller than the rest, with pale skin, and dead-black braided hair, raised his weapon, a silver club. He snapped the thread of silence with a single command. "Attack!" he hollered.<p>

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as everyone moved into position. All hell broke loose as Zeus led the way into the writhing mass of the enemy. If Frank had forgotten the mighty prowess of the gods, he now remembered. Zeus rocketed directly towards a mass of chimerae hundreds of metres away, not stopping for any monster, vaporizing them. Within seconds he was smothered in dust. His lightning bolt struck down from above as thunderclouds gathered.

Frank was galvanised into action. He decided to pull out Leo's arrows once more. When he saw the letters 'EXV2', his face split with a grin. This was about to get messy. The arrow sailed above the rest of the gods, and the whole battlefield turned to witness Explosion Version 2. A colossal BOOM radiated outwards and a fireball that even Mars would be jealous of. Artemis darted to the left to avoid the explosion. Frank estimated that explosion version 2 had decimated over 200 monsters.

Percy stood in the eye of the storm, the only safe area within a 100m radius of his tornado, which he had summoned. He slowly circled his way towards Poseidon who battled furiously with Pelorus, one of the giants with braided apple green hair. His trident was creating walls of water, which smashed into Pelorus and rejuvenated his own strength. As Percy leapt into place next to his father, he darted in and out, stabbing at the giant. Suddenly Percy harnessed his water into one big bolt, which struck Pelorus hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards and Poseidon smashed his trident straight through his heart.

Frank watched as another giant fell to the ground as Leo's metal creation struck the killing blow to it, standing beside his father proudly, having defeated the giant they had been clashing with. Frank also noted how Mars and some others had annihilated the monsters, and he had started to notice a decrease in their numbers. He drew another arrow without looking at its label and shot at a huge surge of monsters. As it landed they all froze in posit ion, some midair, becoming icy statues. Hades immediately diverted his attention to these, and in one thrust of his hand blew the sculptures to pieces.

He heard a howl of pain as another giant fell to the earth defeated by Aphrodite and Piper. He left the last arrow in his quiver, drew his sword and charged towards a nearby empousai group. In a flurry of sword strokes, he pulverized them and moved on to some others. He glanced at the enemy and noticed that on the other side of the gaggle of hellhounds and other beasts that he was fighting was his dad. Mars reached him within seconds, excitement in his eyes, as if he was finding this battle fun. Which he probably was. As Frank looked at his sword he noticed a pulsing red glow. The Blessing of Mars! From then on they fought side by side, slaying legions of monsters, Frank made temporarily invincible by the blessing. No monster could touch him. Around him and his father was a circle of destruction.

As he looked about, he noted how close Annabeth was to him. She yelled to him, "Cover me!" Frank nodded, and spectated as she sprinted towards a vast arched wall, the only upstanding one left. Around it were many other stacks or columns, and it reminded him of Stonehenge in Britain. He drew a normal arrow and continued shooting, firing ten before the first had even landed, allowing Annabeth a bit of space, whilst Mars covered easily for Frank, protecting him on all sides.

Annabeth got on her knees, placed her Yankee's cap on and disappeared. Frank continued shooting, determined to help her, though he made sure to shoot directly at monsters. If he missed he could accidentally shoot Annabeth, and Percy would not be happy with him. At all. Suddenly a loud creak rumbled across the field towards him. Frank started to get anxious, what was she doing? Then the humongous archway collapsed, toppling onto the next stack, and the domino effect continued as monsters were trapped under the rocks. As each hit the ground with a deafening thud, clouds of dust from the ground and from the monsters rose up. Suddenly Annabeth appeared triumphant, standing majestically on the ruins of the arch. Frank realised that Annabeth must have struck the arch at one of its weaker points, collapsing it.

The rest of the monster army paused; they looked, shocked at their dead companions, as the gods and demigods continues to annihilate them. But Annabeth was on the move and she ran to help Athena who was grappling with another giant. She slashed with her sword, drawing the Giant's attention away from Athena. Frank had complete faith in Athena coming up with a plan to kill the giant. Sure enough Athena manifested her divine form, Frank looked away and after a few seconds looked back to see a frozen giant, speared through the heart by Athena, who looked fearsome, Annabeth holding her sword, which was tainted with the giant's blood, behind her, having held off the giant in a sword-fight while Athena got in a tactical position.

Now that Frank was no longer needed to cover them, he diverted his attention elsewhere. He noticed that the monsters were grouping towards one part of the courtyard, where Hazel, Percy and Jason were fighting with their parents, creating carnage amongst the monsters. Jason was summoning storm-clouds, striking monsters with lightning, while Hazel was creating tunnels, then collapsing them under the monsters' feet. Gods all around were dealing with beasts, using their powers to vaporize them. Soon there weren't many monsters yet. The ones left were grouped around the dark giant, the one who had seemed like the leader, who was standing in the middle of the courtyard, holding his spear.

Suddenly he raised his spear, before smashing it down against the ground. A guttural cry emanated from his throat, and the gods and demigods paused.

"By the power of Gaia, I banish the Olympians, from the holy soil, Mount. Olympus, from the land that The Earth Mother first created, her domain. May they leave and not return, may this curse hold strong!" Once more the giant slammed his spear to the ground. This time the earth rippled up and down, throwing Frank and the other demigods of their feet. The gods remained standing, and the monsters too were unaffected. Mars, who was next to Frank, looked at him in shock.

"He's banished us from Olympus, using Gaia's power!"

"He can do that?" Frank asked, his mind unable to grasp such a concept.

"No, _he_ can't," Mars responded, "but Gaia can."

"But- for how long?"

"For however long Gaia wishes it to hold- so forever. Unless she is sent back to chaos, which is impossible to be done by you, the curse will never break."

A shiver ran down Frank's spine. He knew there were still two giants left, the one in front of them, and Porphyrion, the leader. If they didn't have the Olympian gods, how were they meant to kill the giants?

Frank looked to his left, and saw that Mars was dissolving into the air, as were all the gods around the courtyard.

"Good luck, Frank," Mars said as he finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>The giant grinned. "Now demigods. You cannot kill me. But I can kill you."<p>

The seven gathered in front of him and his monsters, who still numbered in hundreds.

"Who are you?" Hazel scowled.

The giant grinned wildly, opening his mouth to answer, but a woman's voice answered instead.

"He is Thoas, enemy of the fates." Frank and the rest of the seven turned round to see Ananke standing there, a small smile tugging at her lips. "And only I can kill him."

Thoas roared in rage. "What are you doing here Ananke? I thought you do not get involved."

"No," she corrected, "I didn't get involved. Piper McLean changed my mind." Frank saw Piper smile. "Are you ready to die, Thoas?"

Ananke charged at the giant, and they clashed swords. Thoas was thrown to the ground, but he swept his sword up, and slashed at her. Frank would've kept on watching, transfixed, but the howling of hellhounds brought him back to reality. The demigods charged forward, ready to face the monsters left.

Frank knew it was time to shoot the last arrow. He pulled it out of his quiver and nocked it in his bow, before releasing it. It landed in the middle of the monster ranks, where it burrowed into the ground, before exploding, the ground collapsing beneath the monsters.

"Frank!" Hazel cried. Frank looked at her. She had dismounted Arion. "I have an idea! You can control dead soldiers right?"

Frank nodded. Hazel grinned, and swept her arms upwards. Thousands of ghosts burst through the ground, holding weapons, ready to fight. Frank yelled in delight. "Ghosts! Attack the enemy!"

The dead army swarmed the monsters. Suddenly Frank saw Ananke grappling with Thoas. He ran forward to help. He was thrown backwards though when for the third time, Thoas smashed the ground with his spear. A line appeared in the earth, a narrow chasm that snaked towards where Percy and Annabeth were fighting side by side. The ground shook there, and for some reason Percy and Annabeth fell unconscious.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Frank yelled. He was about to help, when he saw Thoas leap at Ananke. Frank charged forward and deflected him with his sword. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a group of hyperborean giants, the same kind as he remembered fighting in Alaska, charge in. He hoped that one of the seven or the ghosts would deal with them.

Ananke snarled, before slamming into Thoas. They clawed at each other, a glow starting to shine from Ananke, who slowly managed to wrestle Thoas to the ground. However Frank's vision was torn to the side as he saw the hyperborean giants leap away from the courtyard, down a thin passage way. With Percy and Annabeth on their backs, unconscious.

Frank yelled, and was about to go help him when he was slammed backwards by Ananke, who was drawing her arm back for the final blow with Thoas. With a scream she plunged the sword down, and there was a burst of light as the giant collapsed into the ground.

The light faded from Frank's vision, and he saw Ananke standing there. The demigods and the ghosts had destroyed the last of the monsters.

"Percy and Annabeth!" he screamed. "We need to go after them!"

He spun round, trying to find the passageway they had been captured down, but the earth had closed up behind them, leaving the passage blocked.

"What happened to them?" Jason asked, confused.

Frank pointed desperately at the now sealed passage. "They were unconscious, and now they're captured by hyperborean giants!"

"What!" Piper yelped. "We need to go after them!"

"No," Ananke commanded harshly. "You will not be able to find them now, not yet anyway. It is your place to now raise Ouranos."

"We can't just leave them!" Leo protested.

Ananke's face hardened. "You must. You will not be able to rescue them. If you try, and forsake your duty, the whole world will be doomed."

Jason nodded grimly. "She's right. The only way to save Percy and Annabeth, who I guess will be the sacrifices to raise Gaia, is to get Ouranos. We have no chance on our own."

Ananke nodded. "I can help you no longer. I wish you luck. You will need it." With that she disappeared.

Every nerve in Frank's body was screaming in terror. The gods could no longer help them. Percy and Annabeth had been captured, and were being taken to their deaths. And now the five demigods remaining had to raise Ouranos from the dead.

Frank agreed with Ananke. They could definitely use all the luck they could get.

* * *

><p><span><strong>As I said, the next chapter will be posted once I have 18 reviews! So review if you want to read on! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was my longest yet, and there was definitely a lot of fighting, and the seven got to show off their talents :) But the climax is approaching! Only 5 more chapters left!**

**Now please, go review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, we managed to get the target in one day! I knew you could do it :) **

**adebisi980: Thanks for that very nice review! I too am sad that it is nearly ending, but there may be some stories afterwards! I only ask for reviews because the more I get, the better and quicker I write. if it hadn't been for all these reviews, this chapter would not have been written as quickly!**

**astroboyosh: Aww thanks! I checked out your story, it was very good, the idea of it was very interesting and original!**

**tiger: thank you :)**

_**I will post the next chapter after I reach 23 reviews! I know you can do it easily, you achieved the last target so quickly! **_**Read, Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. They felt like lead. She felt like the world was spinning round and round. Slowly she regained consciousness, and finally she could sense a numbing pain in her arms and legs, and then a burning sensation. Her eyes only saw blackness and Annabeth could feel a leathery cloth over her face: she was blindfolded. Her brain spun as she tried to sort out jumbled memories and answers for this pain.

Rope burn. That meant she was being tied up. That meant she was being held captive. Annabeth gasped in horror as she remembered what had happened. They had been fighting, with the gods. Annabeth had killed a giant herself with her mother. Then… then… Annabeth struggled to remember, fighting in her mind to see the memories. Then it hit her, and she couldn't breath. The gods had been banished, and there were still two giants left. The pale giant, Thoas, and Porphyrion, who hadn't been sighted yet. But Ananke had come… had she killed Thoas? Annabeth couldn't remember; all she could see in her head was her being knocked unconscious. She had been fighting some chimera, along with Percy. She vaguely remembered seeing some laistrygonian giants, and then she had been slammed in the head from behind, and everything had gone black.

Realisation that they had failed hit her like a bullet to the head. They had been captured. Her and Percy, their blood would raise Gaia.

Annabeth had no idea where they are, but she could feel that they were moving. Annabeth could feel herself going unconscious again. Her last thought before she blacked out again couldn't have been much more pessimistic: Gaia was about to rise. And the world would suffer.

…..

Dark spots appeared in her eyes as they reopened. She tried to open her mouth but felt something choking her, squeezed to the back of her throat. A gag.

The blindfold and finally come off, and soon her vision cleared. She sighed inwardly as she saw Percy in front of her, tied up in the same arrangement. He was conscious too, and he smiled at her, trying to reassure her. For a second she felt relief. Then she felt a crushing horror. Percy was here.

And that meant he would die too.

Annabeth knew that she had never been in a worse situation. She took a deep breath. She forced herself to calm down, and think about this logically. That was the only way to help Percy. Where were they? She looked around and noticed white everywhere. That made sense, since they were on top of a mountain. That confirmed her fears. They were at the stones of Mount Olympus. She noticed a large stone, about 10 feet to the left, pointing upwards. The stone was old and weathered, but stood strong. The rock naturally seemed to form an image of woman's face, from the way the rock curved in and out. Gaia. She saw the rope which tied her up. She was standing up, the toughest ropes she had ever encountered around her waist, tying her arms too. She was tied to another rock, though this one was thin and cylindrical, essentially a pole made of the earth. Percy was a few feet in front of her. He was tied to an identical pole, and they were left facing each other. She felt like a sacrificial lamb here, waiting for slaughter. Then it struck her. She was a sacrificial lamb. She was going to die. With Percy. Anger flushed through her body. She could not, would not, let Percy die.

Suddenly she felt the ground rumble, and the pounding of heavy footsteps. No ordinary being, monster, human, even god, could make the ground shake like that.

"Hello, demigods." The voice was deep, and cruel, and hearing it made Annabeth shiver. Though she had never heard the voice before, she knew whom it belonged to. A giant. Porphyrion.

He stood between Percy and Annabeth, towering above them. He was the tallest giant Annabeth had seen so far, and the most muscular. He was clad in bronze armour, and beneath his waist were scaly dragon legs. His dreadlocks were a dark, earthy green, and it was braided with weapons: swords, daggers, hammers, axes. The remnants of dead demigods. His eyes were the scariest part though. They were completely white, showing no emotion. A cold, killing machine.

Anger surged through her body like a tidal wave; she clenched her fists and kicked her feet out. He spoke slowly and sneered every word. "You cannot hurt me foolish demigod." He paused, and as if to add insult to injury, "You will be the sacrifice to Gaia, giving Rise to the Earth Mother. You should be honoured to be doing such a thing." His voice rose in a crescendo, giving it a repulsive dramatic effect. She heard Percy groan loudly as the giant crunched his boot into Percy's shin.

"I will take out your gags to hear your screams ring out across the world, signalling the end of the gods, and the rise of The Earth Mother." He removed their gags and instantly Percy cursed him rudely. But Annabeth stayed quiet. If they were going to get out of this they needed to hear Porphyrion's speech, and of anyone, Annabeth knew that it would be a glory speech. His plan to victory, which if they were to escape, they needed to know. She held his arm as if to tell him to shut up. As Percy stopped shouting, Porphyrion continued.

"A small briefing on how this will work, honoured candidates," Porphyrion started. Ironic, Annabeth thought, how they were so called, 'candidates'. "Your rich, demigod blood will be spilt as I, with little pain, don't worry, cut you and spill a few drops of your blood onto the stones of Olympus. When your both of your blood reaches that stone," he pointed at the stone with the image of Gaia, "Gaia shall begin to rise. She will rule the world properly, and place I and many others in charge of keeping the puny mortals in control. Nothing is more powerful than her and nothing will stand in her way. She will make the Earth a better place, repair ruins, stop problems and poverty. She will stop starvation, make better yields, and give homes to the homeless. She will allow the poor creatures which help her, who are innocent and benign, to integrate into life, without the looming sense of death as they are shot dead." Annabeth knew these were all lies, and Porphyrion knew it to. He was saying it like some sick joke, rubbing it in because it was never going to happen. Suddenly the grandeur seemed to come to the end. The pretence disappeared. As much as Annabeth hated this bit, it was better than him pretending that they were candidates and that the Gaia wouldn't harm them. She preferred the truth.

He continued. "She will slay EVERY demigod alive. She will start by burning the camps, and then hunting down the rest, and will not cease till this deed is done." He smiled wickedly and then his voice dropped a tone. "And then she will raise the giants, once more using the doors of death. She did it before, what's stopping her doing it again? And then the giants will attack the gods. The giants can kill them, but they can't kill us. Why? Because they need demigods to kill us. And all the demigods will be dead. And then she will wipe out the gods. Every last one. She will cast them far below Tartarus and into Chaos itself, where even Ouranos and the primordial deities cannot rise. OLYMPUS WILL BE DESTROYED!" His roaring laugh went on for five seconds, but the echoes continued it, as it haunted every bone in Annabeth's body, making her every hair stand on end on her body. She felt ill. Porphyrion continued. "The weak mortals will be forced into submission. They will be our slaves. If any of them step out of line, thousands will be killed. The Earth Mother shall rule once more!"

Annabeth was disgusted. Porphyrion was talking about mass genocide as if it was am exciting thing. And the worst part was, Annabeth, who had spent her whole life fighting against such evil, would help cause it.

For the first time Annabeth noticed that the sun was low. The light was fading slowly. When was this going to take place? As if reading her thoughts Porphyrion continued with his last portion. "The sacrifice will occur at dusk, as the sun dies. About half an hour from now. Your blood is very near seeping into the Earth to raise Gaia herself." He smiled smugly.

Annabeth thought quickly. She put on a sarcastic voice to convince the half-witted giant. "Even the _Earth Mother_ must take hours to rise to the Earth." She said pretending to not know that this was far from the truth, although she most definitely did, and that's what scared her the most.

Porphyrion through his head back and laughed, "Never, it'll take her just a few minutes, before she rips you to shreds!" Annabeth changed her smile to a grimace, then a frown.

Percy, who had quickly caught on as to what they were doing, continued the game, "Well, our friends will save us!" he said confidently. Porphyrion, who had walked off, whipped round and replied, loud as ever.

"What, the ones who just walked over the mountain to the other side and left you? I think not." Porphyrion didn't seem worried at all, and he continued walking off, before working on something that Annaveth could see, his back to them.

Annabeth smiled inwardly as she realised that Percy had made the monster convince himself that there was no danger at all. But Annabeth knew that it was unlikely that their friends would be able to save them in time- they had to raise Ouranos. Suddenly it became a lot darker. And as time passed it became darker and darker, until the terracotta disk of light hovered, wavering above the line, which ended everything.

All Annabeth could think of was negative. Her dad would die, not having accomplished his dream. All her friends, from Camp half blood were going to die. And she was about to raise a horrible monster that would bring the rise to a terrible nation, which would bring terror to the lands. All because _she _failed. And Percy. Her love. The most important person to her in the world, who she had met at Camp Half Blood all those years ago. Who had helped her all the time. Who had saved Camp with her to get the Golden Fleece. Who had saved her from the harpies. Who had helped her retrieve Daedalus' laptop, who-

Annabeth finally thought of something good. Daedalus' laptop! Of course! It gave her one thing. A plan. Well, at least it had reminded her, of her secret backup. But she knew it was most likely hopeless.

"Percy," Annabeth began. "I'm sorry, I failed, I-"

Percy interrupted her. "No, Annabeth. You've never failed, don't you even dare say that. You're the best person in the world, and I love you. I love you so much, and it's killing me that it has to end this way." Suddenly, Percy shook his head. "No. It won't end like this. I will _not _let you die, not now."

Tears brimmed in Annabeth's eyes at his words. Of all people why Percy? He was amazing and deserved anything but death. He deserved godly hood. He deserved a happy life. And in that moment she knew she couldn't let him die. She reached her wrist up. The rope only allowed minimal hand movement, but hopefully it was enough. In her coat pocket, she had installed safety measures, using the plans on Daedalus' laptop. She managed to tear through the fabric, and the dagger fell in her hand.

Percy looked at her quizzically. She whispered for him to not say anything, before balancing the dagger in her hand. She had to get this exactly right. Using her wrist, she managed to flip the dagger right at Percy's hand, who thankfully managed to catch it. Annabeth had noticed that his rope was a bit higher around the wrist, and he had the highest chance of cutting free. Percy immediately got to work, but the rope was tough. Annabeth wasn't sure if he would be able to cut it.

As he worked the sun finally dipped below the horizon. She heard footsteps, right on cue. Annabeth prepared to die.

…

The sword hissed as it skidded out of the scabbard. It's sharp edges looked death black in the darkness. Porphyrion gave it a few test swipes before he was satisfied. "ALL HAIL GAIA!" His holler must have been heard for miles around. Annabeth looked at Percy, who was subtly still working on the rope. She raised her eyebrows in question. He shook his head.

Annabeth could have cried. He wasn't going to be able to do it in time. They would die, and Gaia would rise.

Porphyrion walked over to Percy, a cold smile on his face.

"You first. It will be a small cut. You won't die. Gaia plans on saving you for later." The giant smirked. Relief flooded Annabeth. Percy would survive. She hoped that he would find some way to destroy Gaia, and live happily. As long as he survived now, there was still hope.

Porphyrion, quick as a snake, cut Percy's neck. Crimson blood started to leak, as Percy tensed with the pain. Porphyrion grinned, and dipped his dirty finger, with disgustingly yellow, sharp nails, into the blood, before holding it over the ground in front of Percy. The blood dropped from his fingertip.

The blood burned into the ground, and slowly started snaking its way towards the rock of Gaia. After an agonizing minute, it finally reached the rock, leaving a path of blood. Annabeth was sure magic was at work. When the blood reached the rock, it sizzled, and stained the rock with red.

Porphyrion laughed in delight. "And now, the lovely Annabeth." The giant approached her, a sadistic smile on his face. "You shall not be as lucky as your boyfriend over there. First I will cut you, and then your blood shall awaken Gaia. But, you see, while Gaia wants Percy alive, she wants his spirit broken. And the best way to do that, is to make him watch the person he loves most in the world _die_, right in front of him, while he can do nothing but helplessly watch."

Percy cried out. "Don't you touch her, or I swear, I'll kill you! You'll burn, if you touch her, I swear you'll pay!" He thrashed against the rope that tied him. Annabeth had never seen him look so angry. But all Annabeth felt was a dull horror. She had known this moment would come. All she wished for is that Percy would survive.

Porphyrion lifted the sword, and cut Annabeth on her arm, a slow, drawn out cut. But he didn't dip his finger in it. Instead he made another gash. And another. And another, until there was a line of bleeding cuts, running down her arm. The pain gnawed at Annabeth.

"Stop playing with her, and just take the blood!" Percy spat, yelling. Porphyrion just smiled, and ran his finger down her arm, smearing the blood. He lifted it one more, and once more the blood began to approach the rock.

Time seemed to slow down as it neared the rock. Annabeth knew Gaia was about to rise. Then it would be over. Everyone would suffer.

The blood touched the rock, and immediately the ground started to rumble. The rock seemed to grow, and it began to take shape. Annabeth knew that in 5 minutes, perhaps less, Gaia would be awake.

Porphyrion yelled ecstatically. "She will rise!" Them he turned back to Annabeth. "Time to say your last words!'

Annabeth locked eyes with Percy, who was struggling with the rope. "Percy. Percy, I love you." Percy closed his eyes in grief.

"I'll always love you, Annabeth. Always."

Porphyrion pressed the cold sword to Annabeth's neck. "Goodbye Percy," Annabeth managed to choke out.

Percy shook his head. "No. No you're not leaving me! Remember our promise?" Porphyrion lifted back the sword, ready to swing. "We're never leaving each other again. Ever. It was a promise."

_An oath to keep with a final breath._ The line flashed through her head. So it was her final breath. The thought was the last to run through Annabeth's head, as Porphyrion swung the sword towards her for the final time.

All Annabeth heard was a clang, as Porphyrion's sword was deflected. It scarped her neck, causing a light gash. Percy stood in front of her, Riptide raised. He slashed at Porphyrion pushing backwards, in the same swipe releasing Annabeth's hands from the rope. For a second she stayed still, shocked at how she wasn't dead, before she recovered her senses, as she saw Percy clash with the giant. Her hands now free, she quickly untied the rope around her waist, and stepped forward with her drakon bone sword. Porphyrion roared and raised his spear.

"How did you escape?" she yelled at Percy, joining the fight. His eyes trained on Porphyrion, he yelled a quick response back.

"The rope was mostly cut using the dagger. When he was about to kill you, I managed to break through the rest."

Annabeth was shocked. The rope was really tough. To break the rope would have required lots of strength… or the rush of emotions Percy had probably had. Adrenaline.

She bolted forward and darted towards Porphyrion, as he parried Percy's strike. As she went to stab him he sidestepped, letting her fall too much forward. But he couldn't press home his advantage as Percy continued his furious onslaught of blows. Annabeth was now directly next to the giant. She had easily overcome his outer defences. She drew her drakon bone sword and hurled it into his neck. He staggered backwards and roared in agony. They had defeated the king of the giants. But he was far from dead. They continued their pursuit and as she sparred with him, Percy snuck behind him and leapt on his back. He aimed for his head and stabbed downwards, for the final blow-their best chance was to knock him unconscious, as they couldn't kill him without godly help.

BOOM! A colossal shake in the earth displaced Percy, stopping him, mid-blow. The snow on the mountain slid off. The tip was just ripped from the top, and the mountain rocks and grass and snow was tugged off and formed in a cloud of dust. And suddenly out of the mountain emerged a creature, at least 100 feet tall. It let out a mighty roar as it rose to its full height. At its head was rock and horns. It's eyes swirling cauldrons of fire, shining thought the darkness. Its arms were as six feet thick, and as long as the block of flats. Its legs must've been able to fit at least a thousand tree trunks within it. Annabeth cowed in terror as the monstrous creature laughed, shaking the earth itself, reverberating into Annabeth's bones.

_If Gaia wakes, that's it. Game over._

The demigods had failed.

Gaia had risen.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, its happening! Climax approaching! What's been happening with the other demigods, and how will they get out of this situation! <strong>

_**23 reviews, and then I will post the next chapter! So review to read on! **_**I know you can do it just as quick as the last target! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**astroboyosh: Thanks for your many reviews! Keep reviewing, but all under the same name please! :) Information about sequels will be given at the end of the last chapter!**

**PlotTwist: I'm glad you like my story1 I have actually already got my own version of how the prophecy works, though I'm sure it will be different to the one Rick Riordan uses! But I have my own interpretation worked out, so it will be too late to include yours. but thanks for the suggestion!**

**MissNightmare: Thanks! :) Keep reviewing!**

_**I will post the next chapter when I reach 40 reviews, and it has to be by at least four different people! **_**I know you can do it! read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Leo<span>

Leo had never messed up more. And that was a big statement coming from the kid who had managed to briefly start a bloody war between two camps at a time when it was necessary for them to be united. But this time was worse. Annabeth and Percy were gone. No one was in the mood to talk. It wasn't just him who felt bad. They all felt like they had failed. They should have been there to help their friends. Now Gaia was going to rise. He trudged over the bare earth, small tufts of grass poking through small, snakes cracks. His head hung low. His thoughts swirled, and suddenly came to Calypso. Leo realised he still hadn't told his friends about her. Sadness overpowered his mind, as he realised she had little idea of what was going on and he would never be able to go back to her. He was about to die. Gaia was about to kill him. Calypso would never be free. The depressing thoughts drifted in his mind. It must have been about ten minutes since the battle, and the light of the day was beginning to die.

"We have to hurry up," muttered Frank. "We need to raise Ouranos before Gaia rises, before Percy and Annabeth-" He didn't finish, but everyone knew what the end of that sentence was.

Jason nodded. "He's right."

"C'mon!" Hazel replied as she started to jog onwards. They were following the glow of the Spear of Ouranos, which Jason held. They all increased their pace, led by the glow emitted from the huge spear. The tip shone a light in front of them, and no matter what direction they turned it always pointed to the same place, like a compass. They hurried across the cold terrain in silence. Leo's breath steamed in the air, the numbing wind whipping his hair into his eyes. He saw Frank shiver, and Piper's lips tremble.

Leo's left hand burst into flame, the sparks sprinkling the brown earth, warming himself and his friends. Piper glanced at him gratefully. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed the thinning of the trees. He pushed on, forcing the others into a quicker jog, almost a run descending the mountain. "We're nearly there!" he whooped, breaking into an all out run.

The sun began to set. Slowly but surely it worked its way down, the ball of fire ambling towards the horizon. The heat of his flames gave them all a burst of energy. But Leo was starting to feel a presence. And not a welcome presence, but a powerful and evil presence. It grew and grew, and felt like a small stone sitting in the pit of his stomach.

The dull orange, fiery glow of the spear led them like moths to a flame. Leo felt his breath get heavy, as he rocketed round a tree, which was rare as the trees dispersed rapidly.

Suddenly the dull orange glow grew and transformed to a fluorescent tangerine colour. It's vividness shone out above the trees, and everyone noticed as it flickered, like the tongues of a flame. The bulb-looking light shone out at the point of the spear, which was thick and ended in a funky and modern looking glass bulb shape. When the spear entered the clearing, small bolts of yellow light sparkled off the end, acting as electricity, countering the flames. Jason caught the lightning and harnessed it in a subconscious decision. For a second he sparkled with energy and then he dimmed down again.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked, slightly shocked.

"I- I don't know. It just happened. I can feel the deep pools of energy in the spear!" Jason answered.

Leo examined the colossal clearing they had entered. Here the grass carpeted the ground like an emerald blanket. A stream trickled through the right hand side of the clearing, weaving its way like a ribbon. It carved its way through the lush ground, and, although it could have been a trick of the light, it seemed to be tinted red. It tinkled as it flowed steadily downwards from higher up the mountain. As Leo looked around he noticed they were really low down on Mount Olympus, and must have descended at least 100m.

In the centre of the whole clearing was a small pedestal. Leo padded towards it. He started to read its words, which were written in Ancient Greek.

_Mount Olympus, Greece._

_Here lies the great and almighty primordial deity,_

_Ouranos, Lord of the skies and heavens, _

_And other realms above earth._

_The most powerful of all, _

_His blood saturates the earth here._

_Never to rise again._

_His Spear, The Spear of Ouranos,_

_Is the last remaining contact to this terrible creature,_

_It harnesses his power,_

_And leads the way to this forgotten place._

Impressed they all scanned the four-foot pedestal, admiring its pink drainage, and it's carving grandeur. It was getting dark and the sun was approaching the horizon now.

"Hello demigods," a voice boomed out. All five of them spun round, to meet a mysterious figure. "I am Montem."

The figure was extremely muscular, and towered above all of them, at least five metres tall. It seemed to be made out of rock, typical brown rock. Towards his head was a coating of snow. All of this struck Leo in a blink of an eye. "I'm afraid you cannot pass here. I will not let you."

In an instant all five of them attacked simultaneously. Jason swooped up into the air, sword in hand. Frank immediately transformed into a magnificent lion, with a bright red, Mars coloured coat. Piper leapt into action, freezing the cracked earth with her sword. Her cornucopia hurled out random shapes of food at incredible speed. Leo's hands burst into flame, and a droid that he has created previously shot out of his tool belt, alert to the danger. Hazel had called Arion and was now letting him kick giant pieces of bronze and other metals from the earth at the monster in front of them.

Suddenly something very strange happened. Leo felt a hand on his back and he began to be lifted upwards. He squirmed and turned to face another monster, exactly the same to the first. In unison they spoke, "We are two of the Ourea, ancient mountain spirits. We are Montem and Colnis. Our names inspired the ancient Greek words for mountain itself. For years we rested, but now Gaia has given us the power to awaken and formally address our mountain visitors. She has given us the job of protecting the dead spirit of Ouranos."

Leo stared at the Ourea, Colnis. He decided Montem and Colnis were too long names. "I'll call you Monty and Collin," he announced. Collin snarled, and raised his hand. Quickly, Leo continued his assault, hurling fireballs at the head of the monster to attempt to melt its peak. Collin yelled in pain, and dropped Leo. He watched as his droid, whizzing through the air, catapulted a cask of Greek fire at Monty, setting its head on fire too. Frank was pouncing at them, his lion-teeth bared.

At first the Ourea seemed to struggle, but then they took the upper hand. Monty succeeded in punching Piper hard enough to send her into the stream, unconscious. It might have been Leo's imagination, but did the river turn slightly redder? They also destroyed all of Leo's creations, and had overcome the fire they had been burnt by. Monty had a much more horrendous burn mark, which was how they were distinguishable now. Jason was darting about above them in a cloud. A thick coat of electricity surrounded him and lightning bolts continuously struck the Ourea, stopping them from reaching him. Frank, human again, now pulled out his arrows and sent four flying at Collin, and two struck its eyes. It cried in surprise and pain, but then the arrows dropped out, and its eyes healed miraculously. Leo, who had recovered from the three-metre drop from the monster's hands, sprinted over to Frank and frantically handed him some arrows from his tool belt.

"Here," he said breathlessly, "these will do the trick!" He handed a few arrows over, winked and then dodged as a ball of rock the size of Leo rocketed past him. The Ourea were now using their own mountain as a weapon, hurling huge rocks at them. Piper, who had waded out of the river, managed to freeze most of them, or her cornucopia would neutralise the rocky missiles with its own ballistic food. Hazel was darting around them on Arion, confusing and dizzying them as they tried to hit her. The footsteps of thunder echoed from above and Leo turned his face up to a brilliant storm, summoned by Jason. Grey crowds brewed and gathered and whirled, flinging trees around like feathers.

**_"_**STOP!"Piper yelled, charmspeak heavy enough to make the five and the Ourea stop still. Leo stood still. He knew Piper wanted them all to stop, even the demigods. If they continued fighting, they would lose more valuable time. "Ourea, stop this, you want to preserve your mountains. Gaia will not give you your mountain._" _They narrowed their eyes. _"_She will destroy Mount Olympus, to uproot the gods, but she will be uprooting you,"she continued, charmspeak still an underlying tone.

Monty laughed. "Daughter of Aphrodite, your power cannot bewitch us."

"She tells the truth!" Hazel cried out. "Charmspeak or not, you of all people should know of Gaia's trickery. She was the orchestrator of the death of Ouranos, the being who gave you your power!"

Piper nodded in agreement. "You, the mighty Ourea, born with the world, as old as everything ever, will be destroyed by your mother, like Ouranos was. Do you really want this?" Collin's nostrils flared.

"We are not fools. We do not trust Gaia. But we cannot stop her. Our only duty is to protect the fallen spirit of Ouranos, and that means we shall not let you disturb him."

Piper carried on. "We want to raise him though! Ouranos shall rise once more! He is the only being powerful enough to destroy Gaia! Then he can return to his slumber, for evermore!"

They were silent.

"You- you want to _raise _Ouranos?" Monty asked slowly.

Frank nodded. He picked up the spear, which had been cast aside in the heat of the battle. As Monty and Collin saw the spear, their faces changed to one of shock.

"You have the spear!" Collin declared. "You may raise Ouranos!" As they said this, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, and the Spear was the only light other than the moon.

"How do we raise him with the Spear of Ouranos?" Leo asked quickly, constantly aware that time was short.

Monty answered. "We must raise him quickly, Gaia will awaken soon."

Collin continued, "The spear is the key to the summoning. It is Ouranos' weapon, the most ancient spear ever. While Ouranos has power over storm-"

"Storm?" Jason asked. "I thought that was Jupiter?"

Collin looked at him. "Jupiter is now ruler of storms, but Ouranos was the one who originally gave power to storms. He still has power over them." Jason looked confused, but nodded. Collin carried on. "While he has power over storm, the spear's power is fire." Leo's spine tingled.

Storm. Fire. The line of the prophecy ran through his head. Could this be what the prophecy was relating to? The line ran through his head. _To storm or fire he world shall fall. _

"Someone with the power of fire must hold the spear. The spear's power shall then summon his blood from the earth surrounding this power. Unleashing the bulb of fire, at the end of the Spear, Ouranos will form, soaking up the presence of the fire, which the power must be surrounded by. Finally, these exact words must be spoken, else he will fall back to the earth, once again:

_Rise, King of the Skies, _

_Lord of the Heavens, _

_Ruler of above. _

_Form the Eye of the Storm, _

_The Blue of the Sky,_

_And Reign, _

_Excellency,_

_Use the Power of thy Spear!_

Then thrust the Spear to the sky." The Oureas' eyes glowed royal blue, and they seemed mesmerised by the Spear.

"A power of fire," Jason muttered.

"Leo!" Hazel answered.

"C'mon, power of fire," Piper said, smiling, trying to hide her nervousness.

Frank handed him the Spear, and then the Ourea pushed Leo's friends backwards. In a flurry of panic Jason resisted, but then they reassured him.

"We must it be in the way, else we could be destroyed, Leo will be in the eye of the fire storm, but we will not. Come back to the shelter of the trees, my friend, the mountain will protect you." Before they retreated, Monty looked at Leo. "Remember, you do not have to do much. You are just the vessel of power, but the power is actually of the spear. Just focus on surviving- the spear will ebb at your power." With those reassuring words, he left, and Leo was alone.

Leo started the ritual. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. As he lifted the spear, the fire that surrounded him burned vivaciously, by far the most powerful Leo had ever raised.

"TIME HAS COME. RISE OURANOS!" Leo yelled, using the words that came to his mouth. He pointed the Spear to the Earth, and suddenly a dull red colour rose from he earth, until it formed a humongous shape, as tall as the empire states building. It looked fearsome to Leo, and he almost wimped out of performing the ritual, but then he thought of Calypso. _For Calypso's sake._

Leo was scared out of his wits, and started to perform the second part of the ritual. He flicked the Spear with as much power as he could, and the glowing bulb at the end hit the figure and exploded in blinding light. Spots appeared in Leo's eyes as he uncovered them again. He almost closed his eyes as he noticed the transformation of the red monster into a whirlwind of blue and clouds, which seemed to be sucking off his firestorm. He felt more tired as more and more brooding clouds and lighting were emitted from the figure. Finally a blood-curdling roar rose from deep inside the figure, which floated above the trees. Leo recounted the words.

_"Rise, King of the Skies,_

_Lord of the Heaves,_

_Ruler of above,_

_Form the Eye of the Storm,_

_The Blue of the Sky,"_

He paused, trying to remember the next words, as Ouranos seemed to collapse in on itself. It must have only been a few seconds, but it felt like 10 minutes to the others. Finally he finished the sentence, allowing Ouranos to rise further.

_"And Reign,_

_Excellency,_

_Use the Power of thy Spear!"_

Leo finished in a holler, thrusting the Spear, which was blazing with fire, to the sky above. It was ripped out of his hands as thunderous ebony eyes watched him from high above. The god above him was made out of coils and tendrils of clouds and lightning flickered across his body. Leo felt the power in him, unequalled. He held the Spear in his left hand, and compared to him it looked like a fiery dagger, and was shrouded by a sphere of energy. Wraiths of blue sky and dusk colours rippled across his body, which immediately turned to match the night sky.

He transformed into the night god, a huge moon where his heart would be, twinkling with stars, which danced across his body. His body was a deep navy blue, and occasionally a pinky, dusk colour would flare up and flash across his body. He was the god of the sky, and so his body was essentially the vessel, the image of the sky itself.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN!" Collin yelled, above the vast, rolling noises of the stormy god above. He started to run, Monty in tow. Leo followed suit, and quickly a silent chain of demigods and mountain spirits proceeded over the mountain.

"Should be called the demigod procession," Leo muttered.

"What about Ouranos?" Piper barked. Collin (or was it Monty? It was too dark to tell now) shook its head.

"He will still want to wreak revenge on Gaia, and he will feel her presence when she wakes, he will come to kill her, don't worry."

Hazel looked at it, puzzled.

"She planned his death, he knows it, and he will feel her presence, and then he will destroy her. Trust me, you will feel her presence too. Then you must go and help in the battle," the other mountain god finished.

As if destiny heard their words, they all felt a sudden flare of presence. Leo felt his stomach filled with hatred and anxiety.

"Gaia. I believe she's awake!" Frank said, his voice cracking. As if in response an ear-splitting roar filled the mountain. Leo almost crumpled to the floor. That was it. Gaia was awake.

Leo responded quietly. "_I_ believe Ouranos has awoken."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the final battle! Will the demigods win? Find out :) <strong>

_**As I said before ****40 reviews by four different people please, before I post the next chapter! **_**I know we can do it! Review now!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the chapter! there will be two more chapters after this, and then the story will be over! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**astroboyosh: thanks for your review! yes, i do a lot of research. Most of the greek mythological figures you meet are actually real, such as the ourae or Apate and Dolos.**

**rickmyuncle; you'll just have to wait and see! next chapter we will find out the true effects of the battle...**

**adebisi980: haha I wouldn't mind! :)**

**Thanks foxlover98, becii, and 'Guest's for your kind reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

Percy was in shock.

He had been captured by the king of giants, who had revealed his psychotic plan for world domination.

His blood had been used to wake a goddess who had been evil since the beginning of time.

He had nearly seen his girlfriend get killed, just so his spirit would be broken.

And now this. Watching Gaia rise. Yep, he had pretty much reached his terror limit. And planning limit. And fighting limit. In fact, he had pretty much reached his _limit_, full stop.

Pretty much all he could do was watch in horror as the earth goddess rose.

Each of her legs was as thick as 50 trees. In a moment of realization Percy understood why. They _were_ giant tree trunks. Percy had never seen any so big. Her legs were literally upside down trees, her feet were the branches and leaves, and her legs were the trunks. Earth started to swarm around her and she grew at an incredible speed. From the height of a normal house, she grew hundreds of feet, at least doubling her size in a second. This continued until she must have been ten times her previous size. Humongous luminous crystals stuck out of her chest at random angles, spurting from the mass or writhing rock. Where her heart would be was a bright, shining ruby, shining through the rocky skin, which was stretched over it. Mini volcanoes dotted over her arms, and the lava, which oozed out of it, dropped in huge globules, burning the ground dangerously close to Percy and Annabeth. Gaia's horns were practically mountains, tipped with ice. Sand swirled around her whole body, like a shield. Grass coated her hands, each blade almost the size of Percy himself.

Annabeth squeezed his hand, eyes brimming with fear. Behind her lay an unconscious Porphyrion, a pool of blood behind his head. Gaia let out another mighty bellow, and Percy covered his ears as it continued for an impossible amount of time.

"IT'S A CALL FOR HER ARMY!" Annabeth yelled straight into his ear. She shouted something else but it was snatched away by the power of Gaia's stamp. It was as if the ground had met her foot with extreme force, probably because she could control the earth. The earth shook vigorously, almost throwing Percy off balance.

Percy could hear the army respond to her call. Monsters, multiplying from the earth itself, would flock to them. Minions of darkness.

Gaia turned to the demigods and leaned towards them, a leer on her face. "**Ah, my little demigods. You've been so useful to me. Thank you!**" Her voice boomed out across the mountain, a deadly, yet strangely creepy smile plastered over her face. Percy felt sick to the core. He felt bile crawl up his throat. He had helped this, this _thing_, rise. Gaia continued, "**But I'm afraid, it's over. Resistance is futile. You've lost. I've already won." **Percy could feel Annabeth shaking with anger at these words. **"Your friends will soon be dead, killed by minions. They will fail. You, dear Annabeth, shall be slaughtered. But you, Percy, I have a special fate for you. You may have evaded it for so long, but you cannot avoid it any longer. You shall serve me." **

Percy was fed up of this hag telling him he would serve her. "I will never serve you," he whispered quietly, fury going down to his bones. Despite the fact he spoke so quietly, she still heard him.

**"****Oh, but you shall! And your first act of servitude?" **Gaia grinned. **"Kill the daughter of Athena."**

Percy almost started laughing. "You think I'd actually do that?" Without waiting for an answer, he leapt forward. He slashed his sword at her leg, jumping on a branch, catapulting upwards. He leapt up the mountainous body, slashing his sword. Every time he made a stroke, brown liquid oozed out. He nearly managed to make it to Gaia's knee, before a branch grew outwards, thick as a football. It punched him square in the face, and he was sent flying backwards. His back thumped against the ground, all the wind knocked out of him. He could hear Annabeth's screams and Gaia's laughter, but Percy was dazed. There was a ringing sound in his ears.

Suddenly something happened. Something that had never happened to Percy before. He got up, and raised riptide.

But he hadn't done that of his own volition.

There was a weight in his brain, agonizing. He could barely think.

_Kill Annabeth._

The thought dropped in his brain like a heavy stone, but it hadn't come from him. He lurched at it, but still he marched towards Annabeth, sword ready.

He was being controlled. By Gaia. And she was going to make him kill Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at him. "Percy, what are you doing?" She took a nervous step backwards as he continued towards her. "Percy…"

Percy would have cried if he could have. Gaia laughed. **"He is under my control. He belongs to me now."**

Annabeth let out a cry of fury, full of horror and rage. Percy winced. She vaulted towards Gaia, drakon-bone sword high. As always, she knew exactly where to hit. She jumped up, and struck Gaia at the back of her leg, in a small indent. It was a direct hit. Brown liquid burst out. Gaia cried in pain. Percy was amazed that he had actually managed to hurt her. Annabeth was thrown off, but the earth cushioned her, and she landed thirty metres away from Percy, who was standing still, the weight still pressing his head.

The ground lashed up and around Annabeth. Annabeth struggled, but the lashes just tightened. "**I control the earth," **Gaia hissed. **"Physically, I can control any being, simply by using the earth to do my bidding."** To demonstrate, she thrust the earth behind Annabeth upwards, the lashes disappearing. Annabeth was jolted upwards. The earth behind her rippled in jagged spikes, manoeuvring towards Annabeth. Forced to, she ran, otherwise she would be impaled. She ran another twenty metres, until she was roughly fifty metres away from Percy, when the earth collapsed, once again lashing around Annabeth, spinning her around so she faced Percy in the eye.

A cold fist clamped against Percy's heart. Her face was bruised and battered, her hair streaked with dirt, yet still there was a defiant look on her face, still fighting Gaia. He wanted to run to her, protect her, but he couldn't. As much as he struggled, he had no control over himself.

**"****You see? I have control, but not over their minds. My control is limited to the earth, purely physical dominance. But the son of the sea god..." **Gaia laughed** "He has earth in his blood. Him, I control completely."**

As if to demonstrate, Percy was sent marching forward. Percy stumbled, confused. How did he have earth in his blood?

_Kill Annabeth._

With a sickening feeling, Percy realised his girlfriend might die today. And it would be because of him.

"Percy! Percy, resist!" Annabeth cried out. Percy tried, but still, with all his strength he could do nothing. He was forty metres away now. The hopelessness of the situation engulfed him. "Don't let her control you!" Her hair whipped in the wind.

Percy's heart was shattering. He looked Annabeth in his eye, the one part of him he could still control. Annabeth looked deep into his eyes, beseeching. She could see the desperation in his. But still, Percy moved forward, Riptide closer and closer to Annabeth, thirty metres away…

"Percy, clear your mind," Annabeth commanded, her voice breaking. Trying to think of a plan. Percy almost couldn't bear to look at the pain in her face. "Remember the first time we met?"

Percy did remember. Annabeth looking over him, her curly hair hanging over his face, feeding him medicine while he was injured from the battle of the Minotaur.

And just like that, good memories rushed through him. Times of talking to Grover at camp, spending time at Montauk with him mum, learning sword fighting. Getting his first camp bead, helping Grover find Pan, chariot racing with Tyson. Driving cars on the cliffs with Rachel, training with Thalia, learning from Chiron. Paul and Sally's wedding. All his pleasant moments came back to him. Even more recent ones: seeing New Rom, and imagining a future with Annabeth; bonding with Frank and Hazel; feeling the sunlight on his face after getting out of Tartarus.

And most of all, Annabeth.

The times they had talked, the times they had fought, their first kiss, the cake on his birthday, the kiss underwater, the training, dancing with her on the beach. He remembered defeating Kronos, with his friends still safe. He remembered come back from his first quest victorious, Annabeth and Grover and him given laurel wreaths. He remembered his first capture-the-flag game, when he was on Annabeth's team, getting claimed from his father. Hope surged through him. He had many great experiences, and he was determined to have more, with Annabeth.

But he was only ten metres away now. His sword was raised. He had run out of options. She controlled him, through the supposed earth in his blood.

A jolt ran through Percy. Earth in his blood… He remembered what Chiron had said when he was first claimed._ Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god. _Earthshaker. His father could create earthquakes. He had some power over the earth. And that was why there was earth in his blood…

Could Percy do the same? Was that one of his powers? He had never tried. As his sword was about to plunge down on Annabeth, Percy closed his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to his dad, before he tried to summon the power within him. He could hear Gaia's cackling, knew about the tear sliding down Annabeth's face as she prepared for the blow…

The power burst out of Percy with a BOOM! For a second all Percy knew was that the earth shook, throwing him off his feet, and that the weight in his head finally evaporated. He could move. He dived for Annabeth, who was free from the lashes, and hurled his body on top of hers, protecting her from the seismic shifts. Percy could hear Gaia's shriek; Percy had caught her of guard, and managed to make her stumble backwards. But it had completely drained Percy. He was out of breath, his sides screaming as if he'd just run a marathon. Sweat trickled down his face. Gaia screamed once more, this time in anger. Percy knew now they were dead. Percy could do no more, and two demigods couldn't stand up against Gaia. Plus, Gaia's army were nearly here, only a minute away.

Suddenly, the air pressure dropped. As Percy looked above, he saw a giant mass of swirling navy. A roar just as loud as Gaia's, and much lower, radiated from it. Weakly, Percy's mind was filled with hope. _They've done it. Ouranos is here._

In his hand was the Spear, but hundreds of times bigger, and splinters of sparks were ejected out of it, shards falling everywhere, tongues of flames flickering out of the spear. Out of Ouranos himself, detonations of forks of lightning and electricity darted towards the ground. With an unbelievable burst of speed, he slashed at Gaia, who parried with her huge club. They fought to and fro with their weapons, but Percy got the feeling they were only warming up, after all, if he had been asleep for thousands of years, he too would need some practice.

**"****No!"** Gaia howled. **"I shall destroy you, husband, so you shall never rise again!"**

Ouranos scowled. **"Treacherous wife! Finally I shall get my revenge for urging my own son to kill me!"**

Percy could feel the hate radiating from these two beings as they fought. Gaia's club was made of four spikes, three perpendicular to the club, and the final one pointing directly out of it. On closer inspection, Percy realised one of the spikes was a volcano, spurting out lava, and erupting constantly, annihilating anything around it. Another spike was literally a mountain, and the icy peak froze the air, and so snow fell from around it eternally. The final spike from the ring of three was a tree, as if to match her legs. All sorts of funny plants were expelled from the centre of the trunk. The final, vertical spike was as dark as night, and reminded him of Erebus. The only patch of colour was a dull brown, faint outline of the earth element symbol towards the hilt. The speed and intensity of the fight was incredible as it began to really come alive.

Percy watched as the fight moved away from the actual sparring, but the air and earth battle. Huge thunderclouds moved constantly, and tornados and hurricanes thundered, hundreds of metres above them. As Percy watched, he noticed vast amounts of fog appearing around Gaia, in order to block her vision. She retaliated, earth soaring up high and smashing into the sky lord. As she swiped back at him, her volcano spike erupted, spewing lava all over Ouranos. The lava stopped midair and turned back on her, but caused her no damage. Suddenly Gaia stepped backwards, pressed backward by the air. Gaia thrust forward a solid rope of earth, her hand like a hosepipe of earth. It all deflected off Ouranos, in an earth block. A spectacular kaleidoscope of colours radiated off the invisible airfield, where the earth met he air, an even more brilliant version of the aurora lights.

Ouranos, moving as quick as Percy's eye could follow, hurled himself onto Gaia, and they fought barehanded. Gaia was constantly struck by bolts of lightning, which would've burnt the whole of New York down, but only served to weaken her. Trees grappled at Ouranos' arms and legs, earth coating the monster, but suddenly he lifted Gaia up and flew high into the air, and a column of earth followed. The fight became a speck in the sky, as they reached the upper areas of the atmosphere. Gaia hurled back down towards Olympus, but a column of earth greeted her. Ouranos, having returned to Mount Olympus, retrieved his Spear, and with a roar of fury, attacked. They both came crashing to the ground. Ouranos stayed hovering in the air though, wisps of his body returning to the sky, so he was a massive smoky figure.

As the fight raged on, he noticed all the other demigods watching the battle in awe. But Gaia's army had returned. A huge black flag, with the same dull earth element symbol as was on her club, was flying, high in the sky. One was ripped down by a vicious wind. Many of the monsters were sucked up by the hurricanes raging above. But Percy knew with the monsters, Gaia would win. The monsters would overrun Ouranos. Even now they swarmed him. Most of them got sucked into the hurricane, but eventually he would tire out. Percy needed to get rid of the monsters if there was any hope of Gaia losing.

He dodged the first hellhound, and cut an easy deathblow to a hippalektryon, which was not focused on Percy. Percy did however focus on the rain, which was being poured out of Ouranos' thunderclouds. Percy harnessed it and used it to create a sphere of water to use as a giant bowling ball, which he would drive from the inside. As the water healed him, his power grew and he used water ropes to trap the monsters, and then finishing them off with riptide. And he could see everyone else, causing chaos amongst the monsters. This was the army from Athens, and all her other nearby supporters.

Jason whizzed around like a pinball, electrifying everyone nearby, and using Ouranos' winds and storms to his own advantage, creating his own air bubble, similarly trapping the monsters. Hazel was galloping on Arion, straight into the heart of the army. She was raising spirits from the dead, and using them to divert the monsters attention. Frank had transformed into a hellhound and had gone wild, letting loose on all the other monsters. Percy didn't want to get in the way of him. He saw Annabeth, using the shifting earth and air to her advantage; she tricked the monsters into a trap, resulting in masses of them disintegrating by the effect of the battle of Ouranos and Gaia.

Percy ran across water, which slowly elevated so he could run straight towards her. Just over the crest of the hill an empousai appeared, snarling. Percy vaporized her with a swipe.

Once he was beside Annabeth, he closed his eyes. This point in the battlefield was closes to the battling primordials. Percy, with his earthquake power, was the only one who could help in the battle. The water had healed him, so he had enough energy…

Percy stomped his foot, aiming a seismic ripple at Gaia. It threw her balance, but she continued to fight. Despite his depleted energy, Percy carried on stomping his feet, sending a ripple through the earth, and it was starting to have an effect. Gaia was slowly losing the battle. Even her monster army was shrinking rapidly, thanks to the seven.

In the distance, Percy saw Hazel fall from her horse. There were no monsters near her; all had been vaporized. Leo, too, had fought the monsters around him, and almost collapsed when he was finished.

Suddenly Annabeth collapsed next to him. Percy yelled in surprise. There were only a few monsters left near them now; Annabeth had destroyed most of them.

"ANNABETH?" Percy yelled, shaking her violently, "ANNABETH!" He hollered with all his might. The world seemed to spin around them, revolving about the two of them.

Even Percy was feeling drowsy. Suddenly it struck him. The air-pressure! Ouranos and Gaia's battle was affecting them. Mortals weren't capable of withstanding such power.

Soon there were no monsters left. Gaia was losing the battle. The Earth itself was trembling. Ouranos broke her spear in half, and there was a huge explosion. Piper was knocked off her feet.

Ouranos was standing over Gaia, who had collapsed on the floor. He brought it down on her, and roared. Energy rippled from the fight scene. Frank, in dragon form, crashed to the ground.

There was a blinding light. Percy realised Ouranos was using all his energy to disintegrate Gaia. The Earth shook. The air popped and hissed.

The mountain rattled, the ground lurching.

Percy fell forward, his vision turning black, the whole world crashing down around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that? What did you think?<strong>

**The next chapter should be posted fairly soon, hopefully by the end of this week. In the mean time, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**GO BACK AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE!**_

**This is because I posted the last chapter over the authors note, so some of you may not have read it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the PENULTIMATE chapter! Only 1 more after this! **

**I will discuss any sequels in the next chapter, but in the meantime- any ideas are welcome. **

**Please review! The next chapter should be up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jason<span>**

Jason was sure the world was ending.

What other explanation could there be? He had never experienced… well, _anything _like this.

The ground was shaking violently, rock bursting out of the ground in random places. Explosions filled Jason's eardrums, a constant booming sound. The air crackled with energy, sparks flying. The wind raged through the air, a tornado of ferocity. Lightning struck in random places, incinerating the ground. The sky itself turned dark, reflecting Ouranos' mood.

It was complete chaos. Most of Jason's friends were in no fit state to fight. Barely conscious, they had managed to kill all the monsters, and now all they could do was watch.

Only Jason was unaffected by the air-pressure, because he was son of Jupiter. He flew above the earth, so the ground's power couldn't affect him as much.

The fight was at its peak. Ouranos was disintegrating Gaia, all his energy being released, Gaia fighting back with all her might.

But she was losing. Already her rocky form, started to crumble, her features losing shape. But the energy required was also draining Ouranos. He shrunk in size, unable to hold his humongous form.

Suddenly Ouranos pressed down with his spear one last time. There was a final, colossal explosion, his spear itself splintering. Fire roared out in columns from the weapon. The air moved so fast, howling, that Jason couldn't see. Lightning struck thousands of times in the space of a few seconds. The earth rippled like a wave, propelling itself at Ouranos, holes forming in the ground, leading to Tartarus itself.

Pure white light ripped through the air, the sound so loud there was a ringing in his ears.

Suddenly there was a sucking sound, and the light collapsed in on itself. Jason's vision cleared. There was a heavenly silence.

There was a gaping crater in the earth. Rocks, sand and mud were all displaced. But Gaia was gone. Her very essence had disintegrated. Ouranos was now only 50 feet tall, his body normal. His robes were smouldering. His face was drained. He looked on in shock, as if he was surprised by what he had done. He didn't move.

Jason's friends weakly walked up to him.

"It's done," Jason said. "Gaia's gone."

Piper grinned faintly in response. Leo let out a sigh.

There was a flash of light in front of Jason, and the gods appeared.

Jupiter stood at the front of the line of gods. A regal smile was on his lips as he gazed at Jason.

"Well done, demigods. All of you have done a great service to Olympus." He was interrupted by Hazel's swaying. A weak Frank tried to steady her. Jupiter cleared his throat. "We shall discuss this formally soon, but first we must clean up and get you attended to."

He glanced at Porphyrion, the unconscious giant starting to stir. He had been knocked out, but not killed, as no god had been there to fight him.

At a look from his father, Jason knew what he had to do. He stepped forward and held out his sword. Jupiter flicked his hand, and lightning struck down on Jason's sword. The electricity struck down with such force that Jason had to clench his hand on his sword, his jaw chattering from the vibrations. The bolt bounced off Jason's sword and zoomed towards the giant. When it hit him, Porphyrion exploded in a cloud of red dust.

Unfortunately, the sound stirred Ouranos. He looked up, and his face darkened when he noticed the gods. Jupiter cursed.

"We must get rid of him, while he is in his weakened state."

"Get rid of him?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. "But he helped us defeat Gaia."

"Only because he has his own reasons to want revenge on Gaia. If he is allowed to re-establish his power, that would be very bad."

At this Ouranos roared. He rose into the air, his form flickering blue again. Without delay Jupiter launched himself at him, his thunderbolt crackling. The rest of the gods attacked as well.

In his weakened state, Ouranos had no chance. The gods power beat him down, and soon his literal essence vaporized, blue dust crumbling in the wind. There was a wave of light once more, but it wasn't as strong as when Gaia had disintegrated. Ouranos didn't have as much energy; he had used it all defeating Gaia.

Ares smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well, that's this battle over."

Jason stood up straight. "The battle! Back at Athens! We need to go see how it's going!"

There was a silence behind him. Jason realized his friends had fallen unconscious, blacked out completely by the air-pressure drop when Ouranos had been vaporized.

Jupiter nodded. "You may go. Your friends will be tended to. We must stay here to restore the mountain, but we can help you on your way…" Jupiter frowned, before snapping his fingers, and the world went black.

Jason opened his eyes to see an ending battle in the Acropolis. The gods had transported him. Before him were a few monsters, losing a fight against the demigods, Cyclopes and nature-spirits, even hunters.

Quickly Jason flew down to help, summoning lightning. While he was fighting, he turned round to see someone running at him, and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Reyna!" he cried out. "You- you're awake!"

Reyna's eyes sparkled at him. "Damasen's medicine worked! I woke just in time for the battle, soon after you left! How did it go? Is Gaia-"

"Gone," Jason confirmed, grinning at her, glad she was healed.

Reyna's face cracked into a smile. "We're winning the battle. It should be over soon."

Jason was preparing himself to ask how many casualties there were, when he was distracted by several skeletons rising from the ground. Nico di Angelo was summoning skeletons to help finish off the battle. Jason was about to run over to help him- his eyes were closed in concentration and the effort- when suddenly a dracaenae jumped behind him, stabbing Nico in the back.

Jason yelled, but Nico crumpled forward, the dracaenae smiling, a bloody dagger in her hand.

Jason charged at the dracaenae, vaporizing her with a blow. Lightning arced around the battlefield, disintegrating monsters. The demigods pushed forward a final time, Grover playing his reed pipes, the Cyclopes bellowing. Soon the monster army was dead, but Jason kneeled over Nico.

"Nico!" He shook him, blood soaking his hands. Reyna, Grover and Tyson ran over.

Grover put a hand on Nico's wound, closing his eyes. He opened them in alarm. "He- he's dying…"

Reyna cried out. "We have to do something!"

Jason thought rapidly. He felt an obligation to this younger boy, who had suffered so much pain. He would not let him die.

_Father_, Jason thought, _please! I need help…_

Eyes closed, Jason prayed.

For the second time that day, the scene before him disappeared. A brief second of motion, before his vision focused.

He was on Olympus. The palace had briefly been restored, the crumbling marble arches towering once again, the lustre back to the courtyard, the plants freshly trimmed. The scene before them was hectic. All of the demigods had been transported from the Acropolis to Olympus. The gods commended their children; the wounded were being healed to. The twelve thrones stood tall and grand in a U shape.

The rest of the seven, now healed, rushed to Jason. Hazel yelped.

"Nico!" she cradled him in her arms. "Someone, please, help!" Apollo, the god of healing, inspected him. Lightly, he touched a finger on Nico's wound. The skin around it stretched over it, the blood siphoning back into the flesh. Soon, only a scar was left.

Apollo grinned smugly. "He'll be unconscious for a while, but he'll be fine."

Jason heaved a sigh of relief. "Can you help all the wounded like that?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "I am a god, not a simple doctor."

Jason growled. "We just risked our lives, fought in a war, just to save you. You _have to_ help them!"

Apollo looked surprised at his outburst. He opened his mouth to protest, before considering. He shut his mouth and nodded.

"Very well."

Even though Jason knew the wounded would be looked after, he wondered how many were beyond help.

As if reading his mind, Clarisse jogged over.

"Clarisse! How did the fight go?" Percy asked.

Clarisse smiled. "It was tough at first, but then there was an earthquake, a massive one. Half the monsters vaporized on the spot. After that it was easy."

Annabeth nodded. "That must have been when Gaia was disintegrated. The ground must have been giving the monsters energy, but when Gaia was vaporized, they would have lost that energy."

"And… the dead?" Frank asked tersely.

Clarisse's face darkened. "I don't know everyone, but I know a few who… didn't make it from camp half-blood. Will Solace, Nyssa, Miranda Gardiner, Butch, Clovis…" Clarisse stopped.

Reyna frowned as well. "Among the Romans, I know that… Dakota, Bobby, Larry, Michael… they didn't-" Reyna couldn't finish the sentence.

Each name felt like a punch in the gut to Jason. Will Solace had healed many of Jason's injuries, as head of the Apollo Cabin. Nyssa had been one of the Argo's main engineers. Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter, had been one of the campers to help him settle in. Butch had driven him to camp half-blood for the first time, along with Annabeth. Clovis had tried to help him get his memory back.

And the deaths at camp Jupiter… Dakota had been his commanding officer for years, before he had become praetor. Bobby was Jason's oldest friend at camp, and Larry and Michael had always been friendly to Jason, helping at camp.

Sorrow washed through him. Jason closed his eyes and steeled himself. There would be time to mourn later. For now, he had to help out.

The next hour was a blur. The rest of the seven wandered off to speak to their friends. Reyna ran over to hug Connor. He helped the wounded who hadn't received treatment from Apollo yet; he assisted with the damage, checking up with people. Piper was at his side the whole time. Every so often he squeezed her hand, and they exchanged looks.

Jason was relieved that Piper was safe. She had recovered mostly from her injuries, and looked as beautiful as ever. Jason realized that for the rest of the summer, there would be no war looming over them. Finally they could enjoy themselves.

He greeted Thalia, made sure she was okay. While they were talking, Piper told Jason she was just quickly going to check on her brothers and sisters from her cabin. Jason nodded in assent. Thalia had to leave to check on her hunters too. He then spotted Nico di Angelo, awake now, wrapped in a bandage.

"Hey," Jason said as he approached him. "Is the wound ok?"

Nico shrugged. "It's pretty much healed. Hurts a bit if I stretch, but I can live with it." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Thanks, by the way," Nico added.

Jason smiled. Nico opened his mouth to say something else, when he was interrupted by Percy, Frank and Leo wandering over.

"Hey," Percy smiled at them.

Nico looked at the floor. "I better go, check with… um, some people."

Jason nodded as Nico scrambled off. Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Piper, Annabeth and Hazel joined them. All of the seven.

"I can't believe the war's over," Hazel said happily.

Frank nodded. "It feels good to not have to worry about it anymore, like how the prophecy will turn out, and all the other stuff."

"The prophecy," Jason remembered. "How did it work out?" he asked. They all exchanged looks.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,"_ Piper recalled. "That's us."

_"__To storm or fire the world shall fall,"_ Leo continued.

"The storm was Ouranos, and the fire was the power of his spear," Jason realized. "The world, Gaia, fell to storm. But the world, as in our civilization, would've fallen if the fire, the spear, hadn't been retrieved."

"_An oath to keep with a final breath," _Percy continued. "My oath to Annabeth, to stay with her."

"And the final breath was Gaia's, who ultimately died because of that oath," Annabeth added.

"_And foes bear arms to the doors of death,"_ Frank finished.

"Percy, Annabeth, Bob and Damasen, all meant to be enemies, closing the doors of death together." Hazel nodded.

Leo grinned. "And that, ladies and gentleman, and um, nature spirits of other kinds, is how the war ended! Finally I can get my mojo going. I can finish the project I was working on, and of course I'll need to find her…"

"Find who?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leo blushed. "Oh, well-" He was interrupted by a voice booming all over the courtyard.

"Council convene!" Jupiter said, and the gods all sat on their thrones, the demigods, nature spirits and Cyclopes lining at the edges of the courtyard.

"Well done, demigods. You have exceeded all expectations…" Jupiter droned on for a while about the war effort, the bravery of gods, and of course the help of demigods, nature spirits and Cyclopes.

"We must reward the bravery of all who fought against Gaia in the war." There was a rumble of assent throughout the gods.

Jupiter called the Cyclopes up first, Tyson at the lead, and rewarded them with the promise of brand new forges where they worked in Poseidon's palace.

Tyson clapped his hands. "Yay!"

After that the Hunters came up. Zeus smiled at his daughter, and promised to help them fill their ranks, after the casualties they lost in the war.

Next were the nature spirits.

"What would you desire in reward for your loyalty and courage? Grover Underwood, as lord of the wild, you may speak for your brethren."

Grover cleared his throat. "Lord Jupiter, all we want is for nature to be recover. Could you, perhaps, just help us in our efforts to clean the streams, the air, the earth of pollution?"

Jupiter nodded, and a small cheer went out through the nature spirits.

Then the hundred-handed ones were rewarded, as well as all the minor gods who had helped them, such as Aida and Ananke.

"And of course, the demigods."

Slowly the children of each god were called up, and gifted by their parents. All except the seven. At the end, when everyone else was gifted they were called up.

"You, seven demigods, have led the war effort. You journeyed to Greece, faced many giants, and defeated Gaia. As a reward for this ultimate bravery, we shall grant each of you a wish, of your choice. Within reason of course."

There was a short silence as they registered that.

Hades gave a ghostly smile. "Why don't we start with my daughter? Hazel?"

Hazel looked at her father nervously. "My wish… I want peace between this life, and my old life. I want my curse to no longer exist. You said a descendant of Neptune would wash it away, and that's what happened. Frank helped me control it. But I want all remains of the curse to be gone. And my mother… she deserves Elysium. She was good in the end."

Hades was silent for a moment, before he nodded. Hazel smiled.

Frank was next in the line. "I want my burning stick- I- I don't want to have to worry about it anymore. I can control my powers. I want to get rid of that fate."

Juno leaned forward on this one. "Very well. If that is what you want."

Athena smiled at Annabeth. "My daughter, I know you already have much of what you want. And your job as architect of Olympus remains. But is there anything else, perhaps in the pursuit of knowledge…?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes mother. My laptop. I lost it in Tartarus. Can I have it back?" Soon she was cradling Daedalus' laptop in her arms.

Poseidon looked at Percy expectantly. Percy cleared his throat. "Maybe… Can you cure me, and Annabeth, of our nightmares? Of Tartarus? I don't want to have those experiences haunt me for the rest of my life." Poseidon grinned in assent.

Hephaestus coughed, looking at Leo. Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh my god, I know what he wants! And it is so romantic!"

Jason's mind whirred. Aphrodite knew what Leo wanted… something romantic… and Leo had talked about meeting a girl earlier. The pieces fell in place in Jason's mind. He remembered that time when Leo had been blasted off the ship by Khione onto an island… and he had come back changed…

Leo stepped forward. "I want you to release Calypso from her curse, properly this time."

Percy frowned. "Wait, what? How do you know Calypso? And isn't she already freed?"

Leo turned to him. "No. The gods didn't get round to freeing her. When you were in Tartarus, I was trapped on her island for a while. When I left, I promised I'd come back for her." He turned back to his father. "And I'm keeping that promise. I want to go to Calypso's island, and take her back to camp half-blood with me."

Finally it made sense to Jason. Leo and Calypso had fallen in love, but Leo had had to leave her.

Piper grinned next to him. Hephaestus nodded in assent.

It was Jason's turn. And Jason knew what he wanted. For so long he had been grappling over his identity, who he was, where he belonged. Camp Jupiter or Camp half-blood? He knew that once this war was over, everyone would return to their camps. Their separate camps. And Jason didn't want that. There were friendships between the camps. They couldn't leave that behind now.

"There needs to be a way the camps are linked. A way so we are effectively one." He told the gods his plan.

Once they had agreed, Piper asked for her wish.

"After this summer, its out final year at school. Can we," she gestured at the seven, "go to school together next year in New York, while still at camp. And anyone else who wants to come can come as well. And no scent. Monster-free time."

Jason smiled. That plan sounded pretty good to him. He kissed Piper when the gods agreed.

"Well, demigods. We shall let you return to America. But first…"

He snapped his fingers. All the people in the room lined up at the side, weapons up. "We shall honour these demigods, the Heroes of Olympus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Next one is the last one! Please review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys!**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**I really hope you like it. **

_**Please read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Seven<span>

Frank

Frank felt odd in the Praetor's chair. He still wasn't used to his new power; it would take some getting accustomed to.

Reyna smiled at him as she sat down on the other side of the table, piles of sheets in front of her. Frank was relieved that Reyna had become so much more relaxed since she had met Connor, letting all of her tension go. It made working with her much easier and enjoyable. They had become good friends.

Frank frowned as he recast his memories to the giant war. Two weeks on and the effects of the war were still there. "What happened to Octavian?"

Reyna glanced up from her writing. "The giants killed him when he could no longer spy on us."

Frank sighed inwardly. He never liked Octavian, but that was still an unfortunate way to die. "And Amelia?"

Reyna shrugged. "She ran away. Hasn't been seen since. Anyway, shall we get onto the matter at hand?" Frank nodded. Reyna pushed a piece of paper towards him. Frank picked it up and inspected it. It was a list of names and addresses. "These are a few new recruits, Roman demigods. I requested it from Jupiter."

"It's not everyone, is it?"

"No, only a few nearest to this area. But we need a way of tracking demigods down, we need more campers. They're in danger; for now monsters have been scarce, because of Gaia's death, but soon they'll be back. Camp half-blood uses satyrs to track demigods, but they can only find Greek demigods, not roman ones."

Frank knew this was a problem, but had no idea how to solve it. He shrugged, and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. They sat silently thinking inwardly for a couple of minutes before something popped into Frank's head.

Inspiration flashed down on him. "The fauns! They would be able to sense roman demigods."

Reyna mulled the idea in her head. "Probably, but the fauns don't help, ever."

"So we train them. They could be just as helpful as the satyrs."

Reyna nodded slowly. "That could just work. You're a genius, Frank!"

Frank smiled. "Let's wait and see if it works first."

Reyna laughed. "I have a feeling it will."

Frank walked through Camp Jupiter, making his way to the gate. He was on his way to meet Hazel. She was helping Annabeth with the preparations. Reyna walked beside him, on her way to meet Connor for their date.

Soon they reached the gate. It was a towering archway, twenty metres wide. Encased in it were jewels of all kind, glinting in the sun. Lustrous gold veins webbed their way through the gleaming white marble columns. At the top of the archway were marble drawings, carved into the stone. This side held elegant pictures of New Rome, of the barracks, of the Praetor house and many more scenes. It showed the war as well, their fight against Gaia. The whole structure was magnificent. And, perching on top of the archway, or the gate as it was more commonly referred to, was a golden eagle. She was slightly bigger than a usual eagle, with impressive white-and-golden feathers, as well as curved claws, tipped with both imperial gold and celestial bronze.

"Hey, Aetos," Frank called to the eagle. She cawed back at him. Aetos was the guardian of the gate, the literal spirit of it. The gate itself had been created by the gods, a non-physical doorway to connect two places, just like Jason had asked for.

Frank stepped through the shimmering air of the gate, Reyna behind him. When he stepped out, he was at camp half-blood. The transition had been smooth and motionless.

The two camps were now easily accessible to each other via the gate. Essentially they were just one huge camp, though their physical locations were completely separate. The doorway linked them, made possible by the gods' magic. If you left Camp Jupiter through its normal entrance, you would end up in California, and it would take the normal amount of time to get to New York. But this gate connected the two camps.

Roman and Greek demigods inter-mingled with each other, the air buzzing. Frank grinned at the scene. There were no more disputes between them. The conflict was resolved.

It was the dawn of a new generation for demigods.

Jason

Jason walked out of his cabin. He had decided to live at camp half-blood, but he frequently spent time in camp Jupiter.

Jason had easily adapted to his new way of life. Together with his friends, he was working to make both camps better.

Right now, he was on his way to meet his sister. She would be waiting for him on half-blood hill.

He strolled past the swarms of campers. Everyone was here for the summer period, which had been extended till nearly the end of the summer, when Jason and his friends would be going to Manhattan High, as according to Piper's wish.

Soon, he spotted Thalia in her black hunter's jacket, her hair flying in the wind, waiting by the pine tree she used to occupy. He jogged over to her, yelling her name to catch her attention.

"Jason!" Thalia turned and smiled at him, opening her arms to hug him.

"Hey, Thals." Jason grinned at his sister. He was taller than her now.

Together they started walking away, towards the Big House. "How's the hunt going?" Jason queried.

Thalia shrugged. "It's going good. We lost quite a few in the war, like Phoebe," Thalia choked a bit on the name, "but dad's keeping his promise. We're getting more and more recruits."

"Oh that reminds me!" Jason exclaimed. "There's someone who wants to meet you, to join the hunters." Jason led her to the Demeter cabin. "Her name's Anna-Marie." He pushed open the door. The cabin had a few people in it, but most people were outside. Anna-Marie was sitting on her bunk, her hands folded delicately on her lap, concentrating on blooming a flower. She had deep, dark eyes and long, brown hair, plaited. She looked up when they entered. Thalia approached her.

"I heard you want to join the hunters?"

Anna-Marie nodded. They talked for a while. Jason realized he was needed in camp Jupiter. He had been put in charge of training, and he needed to test the ability of a new recruit. He told Thalia he had to leave.

"Alright," Thalia embraced him, "I'll see you tonight, at the beach." Jason nodded.

He made his way to the gate. Jason was glad that the gods had kept to all of their promises to their children, to the seven: and the gate was the result of his wish. When he reached, he stopped for a second to admire it. On this side, the drawings were of camp half-blood, but the pictures also told the story of the War of Gaia. Jason spotted lightning striking the marble Jason's sword, exploding Porphyrion. Aetos fluttered at the top of the arch. Jason grinned at the eagle. She then proceeded to poop on him. Great.

Jason ran to the training grounds in camp Jupiter- he was late. As he ran in, he spotted a skinny boy standing nervously at the edge of the arena, holding a sword. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, and looked around 11 years old.

"Hey," Jason smiled at him. "I'm Jason, son of Jupiter. Are you Kevin?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm going to teach you some sword-fighting, to train you. But first I need to assess your ability." Jason drew his sword. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt."

Jason attacked. He gave an onslaught of blows, avoiding hurting the kid. Kevin stumbled back. He managed to defend himself, but he couldn't touch Jason. Jason realized he would have to ease up, give the kid a chance to attack him. He stepped backwards and let his guard down, pretending to stumble. Kevin immediately launched himself at Jason, pushing him backwards with his sword. Jason tripped over his feet, and fell backwards on his back, hard. Kevin touched his chest with the tip of his sword, grinning.

Lightning struck the ground next to Kevin. The light flickered over his head, forming a holographic image of a bolt of lightning. Kevin's electric-blue eyes looked at the image in confusion. "What- what's happening?"

Jason gaped. "You're being claimed."

Kevin looked at him. "Who's my father?"

"The same as mine. Jupiter."

Annabeth

Annabeth looked down the beach, coordinating the preparations. Rachel and Ella the harpy were standing next to her.

"This looks like its shaping out to be a pretty good party," Rachel complimented.

"I hope so!" Annabeth replied, running a hand through her hair.

"August 18," Ella squawked. "Vietnam war, Operation Starlite begins, 1965. Hurricane Alicia hits Texas coast, 1983. Birthdays of Christopher Jones, Judith Keppel and of course, Perseus Jackson."

"That is one smart harpy," Rachel laughed. Ella blushed. Annabeth knew the harpy adored Rachel, probably because she was the only other person who she had met who had knowledge of prophecies.

Annabeth turned to Rachel. "I have to go meet Percy, he asked me to meet him outside his cabin at one. I better go now. Can you look over the preparations for the surprise party tonight?"

Rachel nodded, a big smile on her face.

Annabeth jogged over to Cabin number 3. As she approached, she saw Tyson coming out. "Hey, Tyson!"

"Annabeth!" Tyson walked over to her.

"You okay?"

Tyson pouted. "I'm worried. I'm scared Ella will not dance with me tonight at the party."

Annabeth suppressed a smile. She found Tyson and Ella's romance adorable. "Tyson, of course Ella will dance with you."

Tyson perked up. "You think?" Annabeth laughed and nodded. Tyson grinned and ran off. Annabeth continued to the cabin. She knocked on the door.

She heard Percy's voice call from inside. "Just a minute."

Soon the door opened to reveal Percy dressed in a clean green shirt and jeans. He was hiding something behind his legs, and was holding a blindfold in his hands.

"Uh-oh." Annabeth backed away. "What are you up to?"

Percy laughed, his eyes dancing with mischief. "C'mere. Trust me, it's all part of the plan." Sighing, Annabeth stepped forward, and allowed the blindfold to be tied around her eyes. She gripped on to Percy's hand.

"You better not let me fall, Seaweed Brain." Percy laughed in response, gently guiding her with his hand.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Percy untied the blindfold. Before Annabeth was a beautiful scene. It was a small grassy glade in the woods, overlooking the lake, sunlight falling onto the picnic blanket, which had been laid in the centre.

"Oh, Percy, it's beautiful!" Percy kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary," he murmured.

Annabeth had completely forgotten it was their anniversary; they had been dating for a year now. She smiled. "It's your birthday though! I should be treating you!"

Percy grinned. "You are; like you said we're going out for dinner tonight." Annabeth felt relief at the fact Percy still didn't know about his surprise party. "But this lunch, we celebrate our anniversary."

Annabeth smiled.

They sat down together on the blanket. Percy took the food out of the basket. There were sandwiches, cheese and ham like Annabeth liked, as well as mini sausage rolls, and the sweet grapes Annabeth loved. In fact all of the food was Annabeth's favourite. Percy had put a lot of effort into this.

Annabeth leaned back against the tree behind the blanket, Percy settling in next to her. She took a bite of the sandwich, looking at the astounding view in front of them. From here, it seemed like the lake stretched on forever, the water gleaming in the sun.

"How did you find this place?" Annabeth asked. "I've never been here."

Percy shrugged. "Thank Grover. He was the one who found it while trying to help me set up the picnic."

Annabeth tried to hide a smile. She had asked Grover to keep Percy busy, so he wouldn't see all the preparations going on at the beach.

Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "It's good to be back here," Percy said.

Annabeth turned her head and kissed him, a firm kiss, melting into him. He responded, pressing his mouth against hers. She smiled against his lips. "It's good to finally have you back here, Seaweed Brain."

Leo

_Two weeks earlier_

Leo stood at the helm of the Argo II as it sailed through the air, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt restless, itching to get to Ogygia again. To see Calypso again. To run a hand through her soft, golden hair. To kiss her.

The gods had granted his wish. They had lifted the curse. Leo could now return to Ogygia. He was using the astrolabe, powered by the crystal, which he had taken from Calypso's island, to navigate back.

The sea was calm before him. Festus creaked in front of him, responding to Leo's excitement.

Only ten minutes before he could see Calypso. Ten minutes till he got to Ogygia.

The minutes went by slowly, dragging on. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Finally, centuries later, an island appeared in the distance. Leo recognized the white, sandy beaches, the tall, lush trees.

Ogygia.

He panicked. He combed his hair, swallowed down breath mints. He could swear Festus was laughing at him.

When they landed, there was no sign of Calypso. Leo hopped off the ship, and made his way to the cave. Bracing himself, he swung aside the bead curtain.

Inside, Calypso was sitting down, spinning a cloth on her loom. Her hair was just as silky and lustrous as Leo remembered. Her beautiful almond eyes were heavy with sadness, her pale face long and upset. She wore modern clothes, jeans and a shirt, just like Leo had loved.

She looked up at the sound, and her face turned pale when she saw Leo. "L- Leo? Is it really you?"

Leo grinned, his heart dancing in his chest. "Yes, Calypso. It's me."

Calypso ran up to him and kissed him straight in the lips. Everything else melted away, and for a while, Leo lived in that kiss.

_Two weeks later- August 18__th_

Leo closed his hands around Calypso's eyes, blocking her view. He led her towards the forges at camp half-blood.

"Where are you taking me, Leo?" Calypso asked, trying to sound annoyed, but Leo could hear the amusement laced in her voice.

"Wait and see," Leo taunted cheekily.

Leo had taken Calypso back to camp in the Argo II. She had been a bit unsteady about the idea of leaving Ogygia- her prison and home for thousands of years. For the first couple of days, everything overwhelmed her.

But slowly and surely, she got accustomed to life outside Ogygia. She was adapting. Of course, once in a while, something would throw her off- like the other day, when Leo had taken her to see central New York. Calypso had been flabbergasted.

But Leo loved every minute with her.

He steered her into the forges, into the back, the area where he worked. He took her to the corner, before releasing his hands, letting her see.

Before them was a small workshop, only about 10 metres wide by long. It had most of the essentials a workshop needed, as well as a table with a juice-presser on it. A banner hung over the area, reading: _Leo and Calypso__'__s Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_ and beneath that _We serve Fresh Fruit and Vegetables, Lemonade and Stew, plus Entertainment (singing and people randomly bursting into flames)._

There were tears in Calypso's eyes as she threw her arms around him. "I love it," she said, her voice muffled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Leo sat her down at the table. "So tell me," he asked, "how are you finding it? I mean everything?"

Calypso looked at him in the eye. "I love it. I love exploring the world, seeing everything new. I even love this camp, everything about it. My room," Calypso was staying in a room in the Big House, "the woods, the lake, and the beach."

"And the people?" Leo teased.

Calypso pretended not to know what he was getting at. "Oh yeah they're good too. I've made a lot of friends." It was true; Calypso had been an instant hit. Everyone had liked her, and Piper, Hazel and Annabeth had had very, very long girly chats with her. They had included her in their group, and for that Leo was grateful.

"And Percy?"

"It's fine. We've both moved on. It's not awkward. I thought I loved him. I thought I loved Drake and Odysseus before that. But they never loved me, and I didn't really love them, not really. That was just my curse, my fate. I hadn't had a say in it. But there is one person I love." She blushed. "Percy has Annabeth- he truly loves her. And I… well, I love you."

Hazel

Hazel looked at Nico. The war had ended. A time of peace had fallen upon them, but still her brother looked sad.

"Nico, what is it?"

Nico had called Hazel to the Hades cabin to speak to her. The Hades cabin had a tall ceiling, and was very wide. It was dark, with glittering black stone set in the rocky walls.

Nico cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something. Something that's not easy to say."

Hazel smiled gently at her brother. "It's to do with what happened that day in Split, at Diocletian's palace wasn't it?" Hazel had always felt like something had changed that day. Nico had revealed something, Jason had found out. A secret Nico had been carrying for years. Hiding.

Nico nodded in response.

Hazel suspected she knew what it was. She knew her brother well, even if she hadn't known him for very long. She could tell what he was thinking.

Hazel had always seen Nico's glances at Percy, the way he flinched, the way he hated himself for what he was. How he despised himself for his feelings.

But still, Nico looked scared as he opened his mouth to speak. Hazel didn't want him to be hurt through this. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Nico, listen. Your secret… just know, that you don't have to hate yourself. You have friends, people that would die for you. You don't have to hide, be ashamed. Stay here, and I promise, you'll start to feel better."

Nico looked at her. "You think people might actually accept me?" He looked stunned, as if he couldn't understand the idea.

Hazel nodded. "Of course."

"And… you don't think everyone will mind when they know the truth about me?"

"I know they'll mind if anyone gives you trouble about it. Nico, don't worry; we'll be there for you."

Hope glimmered in Nico's eyes. "I don't… I've moved on from my crush. But that doesn't change who I am."

"I know," Hazel nodded. "And it doesn't matter to us. You're still our friend. You're still my brother."

And for once, Nico smiled.

Hazel walked with Frank through New Rome, holding hands with him.

"You think Nico will be okay?" Frank asked. Hazel hadn't told him what Nico's secret was- she would leave that to Nico- but she had told him he was going through difficulties.

"It'll take time," Hazel said slowly, "but he'll be alright."

They walked through New Rome in a content silence. They spotted Reyna and Connor sitting close to each other by a fountain. Hazel had to smile at that.

Frank brought her back to reality. "You've lost your curse," he reminded her.

Hazel's fingers curled, and a red gem popped to the surface. Frank bent over to pick it up, and Hazel didn't stop him. "Not cursed," Frank smiled.

"Thanks to you," Hazel said happily. "And you no longer have to worry about your burning stick."

Frank nodded in relief. "It's a huge weight off my shoulders. But now I can stop worrying about that, and finally enjoy the moment."

The spray from the fountain lightly drizzled them, cooling their skin in the warm day, the sunlight making rainbows in the droplets.

Hazel smiled at Frank, again noticing how much taller and more muscular he was. It suited him.

"Plus, you're Praetor," Hazel said proudly.

She put her arms around his neck. Frank blushed.

"Yeah, but, I'm still the same, it's not-"

"Oh, shut up already and enjoy the moment," she teased.

Frank grinned. "Enjoy the moment, huh?" He splashed some water from the fountain on her, soaking her clothes. She laughed.

"Frank Zhang, you'll pay for that one!"

She scooped up some water and chased after him as he ran off. People looked at them, but in that moment Hazel couldn't have cared less. She was enjoying the moment, and no one would stop her.

Piper

Piper cooed at the baby satyr. "He's so cute!" The satyr was a month old, with small tufts of brown hair on his head, and furry little goat legs.

Mellie, who was holding him, blushed. "Isn't he just? He's our little angel."

Piper smiled. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about him."

Coach Hedge grinned. "Oh, we wanted to. In fact, Zhang found out. We didn't tell the rest of you, 'cause we didn't want anyone to worry."

Piper was standing in the woods, outside the last tree-y fort that Coach Hedge had built, and he was now using as home for him, Mellie and their baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Piper asked.

Mellie exchanged a look with Coach Hedge. "We were thinking of the name Ash…"

"Ash," Piper repeated, testing the name in her mouth. "It's a perfect name."

Mellie beamed at Piper. "You think?"

Piper nodded, laughing.

Mellie leaned forward and hugged Piper tight. Coach Hedge clapped her on the back.

"Thank you," he said. "To you, and all your friends. You stopped the war, and now we can raise our son in a time of peace."

Piper sat opposite Jason in the cosy coffee shop. It was a pleasant day, and the sun was smiling down on New Rome. Outside children were playing, street vendors were selling food and even some merchandise, little bobble-heads of monsters from the war, action figures of demigods.

Piper held Jason's hand from across the table. She took a sip of her coffee. The warmth tingled in her mouth as she focused on Jason.

"So Kevin's your brother?"

"Yep." Jason nodded, a smile on his face. "And he's gonna stay with me in the Zeus cabin. Anyway, how was Coach Hedge's baby?"

"He's adorable. They're going to be taking him to the camp next week, so everyone will be able to see him then."

"That's nice. So, you ready for the party tonight?"

Piper grinned. "You bet. The amount of planning that Annabeth has put in, it promises to be serious fun!"

Jason laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

There was a comfortable silence between them. Piper studied Jason. He had grown taller, his blond hair longer. Piper herself had allowed her hair to grow longer, not chopping it with her plastic scissors. She felt more at ease with herself.

"New Rome's beautiful," she told Jason. "It must have been nice growing up here."

Jason looked at her. "It was," he said finally. "But I also loved my time at camp Half-blood. I'm glad I get to have both now."

"Thanks to you." Piper nudged him playfully. Jason shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What made you ask for it, anyway?" Piper was genuinely curious.

Now Jason did smile. "It felt like there were two parts of me, the one that I had grown up with, and the new one I found at camp Half-blood. I couldn't ever leave that part behind. Leave all those friends behind. Leave the place behind. Leave _you_ behind. For ages, I didn't really have a home. I was isolated. But now I'm not. None of us here are. And that's the best thing about this. Both camps- they're the best place a demigod can be."

Percy

Percy's day had been pretty busy.

It was a Saturday, and so there were no training activities. Despite that, Percy's day had still been hectic. He had managed to glimpse Annabeth at breakfast, where she had kissed him happy birthday, before scrambling off.

"Hey!" Percy put a hand on her arm. "Where're you going?"

Annabeth smiled at him, a smile that melted his heart. "Oh, I have these architect preparation things going on, Olympus calling, urgent messages from the gods, that sort of stuff." Percy's heart sank. He had been looking forward to spending the day with Annabeth. Annabeth continued, "I'm really sorry we can't spend the morning and afternoon together, but I promise I'll make it up to you. We're going out for dinner, right? We'll spend the whole evening together."

Percy pouted. "Fine." Just as Annabeth was about to speed off, Percy called out. "Wait! You have to spend lunch with me!"

Annabeth laughed. "Ok, deal. See you later, Seaweed brain."

Percy had returned to his cabin with Tyson, when he received an incoming video call from his mom, on one of the Hephaestus laptops. He picked up on first ring.

"Hey, mom."

"Happy Birthday, honey!" His mom's joyful face appeared on the screen, Paul next to her. They looked natural together and once again, Percy was reminded how happy he was that his mom never had to deal with smelly Gabe again. Paul was great and his mum actually loved him.

"Thanks mom," Percy grinned. He talked to his mom for a while, after which Paul wished him. Percy would be returning home in a week's time, but he wouldn't be seeing his mom and step-dad till then.

Percy was about to say goodbye after chatting with them for some time, when his mom spoke again. "Percy, there's something we want to tell you." She and Paul exchanged a look.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant! You're going to have a sister!"

"What?" Percy was surprised, but he grinned. "That's great news!"

Percy's mom beamed.

"I know, isn't it? I'm six months in. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but you were fighting in the war, and…"

"Don't worry, mom, I understand." They talked for a while, before Percy said goodbye, still buzzing with the good news. He couldn't believe it! A sister...

He told Tyson and they hung out for a bit in the cabin, playing a throwing game with a couple of drachmas when Tyson had to leave for his reading class he had arranged with Ella. Percy smirked as he left. He knew Tyson was still nervous around Ella, despite the fact they had been going out for three weeks now.

Almost immediately after, there was a knock on the door. It was Grover.

Percy grinned. "Hey, man!"

"Per-r-cy, happy birthday! I came here to see if you wanted to go to the canoe lake, chill out, you know?"

Percy nodded eagerly. He and Grover went to the canoe lake, and hung out for a bit, talking, doing the usual games: skimming stones, seeing who could convince one of the naiads to talk first. He showed Grover his power over the earth, which was minimal, but to fair this time he didn't have the threat of Gaia hanging over him. Grover was suitably impressed though. After a while, though, Percy was struck with inspiration.

"Grover! I'm meeting Annabeth for lunch, and I'm thinking of a picnic, but I don't know where to have it…"

Grover cracked a smiled. "Don't panic: Goat boy is here."

Percy laughed. He had really missed his best friend.

Not only did Grover manage to find him a great spot for a picnic, he also helped him prepare the food and everything else. At the end of it, Percy thanked Grover.

"I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

Grover nodded in response, trotting off to find Juniper.

Percy dashed off to his cabin to meet Annabeth.

After their picnic, during which they talked a lot and Percy told Annabeth about his soon to be new sister, Annabeth had to go again. Percy went to the training arena, where there was a sword-fighting tournament going on.

At the end of the afternoon, he stepped out of the arena, his brow sweaty, but he felt good. He had won the tournament, but it wasn't that which he was really pleased about. Everyone had improved. All the demigods had really stepped into the role and now they were more comfortable versions of themselves. The whole camp seemed to be buzzing and returning to normal after the war.

He quickly went back to his cabin, took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes: a smart pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. He made sure his hair was presentable, before walking to the Athena cabin, knocking on the door.

Annabeth answered. She looked stunning. She was wearing a white blouse and a red shirt, with a carefully fitted pair of jeans. Her blonde hair curled over her shoulders, and she had applied light makeup. The owl pendant Percy had given her for her birthday hung off her neck, glinting in the evening sun. Her grey eyes were shining bright.

She beamed at him.

Together, they walked down the pathway, hand in hand.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Percy asked, his arm laced in hers.

Annabeth smiled teasingly at him. "You'll have to wait and see."

Percy could tell they were heading to the beach, but he wasn't sure why. His view was obstructed from here.

Finally, they turned the sharp corner onto the beach, and Percy could see everything.

"Surprise!" his friends yelled, as they spilled out under the massive canopy. There were twinkling lights hung up, balloons magically suspended in the air everywhere. Table were scattered across the sandy beach, and music was softly playing. All of Percy's friends were there. Heck, it looked like everyone from both camps had come. At the top of the canopy hung a huge sparkly banner, with the letters _Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain! _painted in green.

Percy's mouth dropped. He turned to Annabeth, her eyes sparkling. "You… the… oh…" The places finally clicked in Percy's mind. "That's what you had, why you were busy! You were preparing this!" Annabeth nodded, laughing. At that moment Percy didn't care that everyone was watching. He leaned in and kissed Annabeth. There was a wolf-whistle in the crowd, and everyone laughed. Percy grinned as he turned to face his friends.

The party was a blur. It went on for hours. Percy talked to person after person. Even Bob and Damasen had made it, coming all the way from their makeshift home in central park, which was disguised from the mortals by the mist. At one point, Jason, Frank, Leo and Tyson tried to throw him into the sea, with amusing consequences. No one messed with the son of the sea god. On the bright side, Grover managed to get the naiads to help dry them out.

Chiron congratulated Percy on his success. Nico came up to him later, as well.

"Happy Birthday," Nico nodded at him.

"Oh, thanks."

Nico looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself.

Percy smiled at the kid. "Nico, you know we're your friends, right? All of us, everyone here. You'll have a home here, no matter what."

"No matter what," Nico repeated. He smiled. "Thanks, Percy." He walked off to talk to Hazel, who was standing with Reyna, Piper and Calypso.

Later on in the night, the music changed. It was a slow dance. Percy approached Annabeth.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out a hand. Annabeth accepted, and together they waltzed around the beach. They were surrounded by couples doing the same.

They moved in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Thanks for this," Percy whispered into her ear, his chin hanging above her hair.

"You're welcome," Annabeth whispered back. Together, they grinned at each other. Percy's heart skipped a beat.

Several kisses later, all the demigods gathered around the centre table.

Clarisse raised her sword. "Time for a game of capture the flag!"

There was a cheer of assent. Percy grinned. Annabeth stepped forward.

"Ok! We divide into two teams. One team based in Camp Half-blood, the other in Camp Jupiter. All of both camps can be used as the playing ground. Everyone clear?"

The demigods divided into two groups, Percy leading one with Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Calypso, Thalia and Tyson amongst their teammates, and Jason lead the other one, with Frank, Piper, Leo, Reyna and Grover.

The two teams went their separate ways. Percy got ready to start, Annabeth next to him.

Percy grinned as the horn sounded to signify the start of the game. Right now, everything in his life was pretty good. The war was won, the monsters were lying low. New demigods were coming in all the time, and both camps lived happily together. Percy was going to have a new sister soon, and he could enjoy this time with his friends, and look forward to next year at Manhattan High with them. And even now, enjoying a game of capture the flag after his birthday party, his beautiful girlfriend next to him. Yep, life was definitely good.

And he had a feeling it was only going to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe its finished! <strong>

**I'm so glad we made it this far, and finished before the real book came out (which will obviously be a billion times better!)!**

**So many things to say, please read:**

**Firstly, thanks to my all my reviewers, much appreciated! You've been a great help!**

**Secondly, **_SEQUELS_**: I have been asked about sequels, and here it is. I am considering a sequel, and I've got many ideas. Some of them are just Percy jackson fanfics, not necessarily a sequel to this, but it will be in the same world, of course. The options: I'm considering a crossover with harry potter, and I've started, but we'll have to see how it goes. Alternatively, there is the possible Percy goes to school option as i hinted in the story... What do you think? I'm considering lots of other different ideas as well. **

**If you have any ideas for a sequel, please review or pm me! **

**Unfortunately, I don't know when my next story will be published. It will be most likely not till after a couple of months, maybe even january? Maybe later, maybe sooner, I honestly don't know, it just depends on any ideas i have, or the response i get. **

**If you want to know when my next story will be up, the only solution I can offer _is follow me as an author. _It's the only way you'll be notified, as I can't give any dates yet.  
><span>**

**So yeah. I'm glad I finished, I put a lot of research and work into this story! Please follow me as an author, review this story, and hopefully soon there will be another one up! :)**

**rocketgod123 :)**


End file.
